Abandonando o Passado
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: Hiei x Kurama, YAOI. Um dublador famoso e um modelo que não sabem nada sobre sentimentos começam a trabalhar juntos e... CAP 13 REFORMULADO!
1. Parte 1

Abandonando o Passado

Parte I  
  
Era um dia comum de outono. Vento frio, manhã preguiçosa, aquele arzinho gostoso e próprio para se tomar uma boa xícara de café, ou chocolate quente, como preferir. 

Mas, dentro de uma casa, mis especificamente num quarto, em um bairro muito tranqüilo, dois corpos estavam emaranhados dentre as cobertas grossas, típicas de inverno. O jovem, com a bela dama entre seus braços, não fazia sequer um único movimento, apesar de já estar acordado a muitas horas. Na verdade, ele nem dormira, apenas para velar o sono da moça - que aparentava a mesma idade - que ainda residia próximo a seu corpo, que, por conta da noite que passaram naquela cama, estava suado. Ainda. Seus corpos, mesmo depois que os ponteiros tinham rodado tantas vezes, eles ainda se encontravam úmidos. E ela, pra ser mais exato, estava encharcada. 

Ele nunca sairia de perto dela, nem mesmo que a morte os separasse. Sua vida era aquela garota. Aquela mulher em forma de boneca de porcelana. Pele clara, cabelos longos e sedosos, lábios em tons de rosa escuro, quase vermelhos... E os olhos? Ah, doces e enormes olhos. Pareciam duas ameixas de tão grandes... Mas a cor deles não poderia ser comparada a de ameixas... Amêndoas seriam mais precisos. 

- Hummmm... - nesse momento a menina acordou, espreguiçando-se entre os braços do rapaz que a protegeu a noite inteira. Virando-se para ele, ela sorriu. Um sorriso doce, meigo, típico dela. Hn. Se não o fosse, ela não lhe traria tantos sentimentos como o faz... Apenas com aqueles olhos. 

- Bom dia... - respondeu preguiçosamente. 

- Bom dia. - já ele respondeu de forma seca, mas isso não pode impedir de fazê-la aumentar seu sorriso e se encaixar mais ainda em seu peito, ficando rosto-a-rosto com ele. 

- Te dei muito trabalho não é? 

- ... - Ele começou a passar os dedos pelas mechas de sua franja, jogando-as para o lado, para que pudesse fitá-la olho no olho... Ou apenas para fazer-lhe um doce carinho... - ...não... Você sabe que não me incomoda... - ele falava num tom frio, mas seus olhos eram como janelas e sua irmã podia sentir isso. Afinal, eles eram gêmeos. - E gripe - falou levantando-se e sentando-se na cama para encará-la - é algo normal e nessa época todo mundo pega. 

Ela se levantou também e logo em seguida jogou-se num abraço, enterrando seu rosto em seu peito. 

- Eu não mereço um irmão como você. Obrigada nii-chan. - ela o apertava mais forte em seu abraço e ele respondeu com um braço por trás de suas costas e afagou seus cabelos soltos. 

- Se sente melhor? - perguntou segurando-a pelos ombros e fitando-a de frente. 

- Hai. - Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. 

- Então é melhor você descer dessa cama e tentar enfrentar a vida. Por mais que você estivesse doente, se ficar aqui é que vai demorar a se recuperar. - Enquanto falava, ele saía da cama e puxava-a pelas mãos. - Então? 

- Claro! Eu não agüentava mais ficar aqui. Era bem chato. Se bem que a sua companhia era bem agradável - ela sempre amou muito seu irmão. As pessoas, quando olhavam-nos nas ruas sempre achavam que eles fossem um casal de namorados, de tanto que eram grudados. Mas o carinho entre eles era tão grande que apenas poucas pessoas conseguiam ver, e menos conseguiam entender. Agarrando-se em seu braço, ela o acompanhou para a cozinha. 

- Quem faz o café hoje, Hiei? ::: 

_-E continuamos com o furacão das dublagens, o jovem e anônimo Nobuyuki Hiyama. Sim, apesar de sabermos seu nome, este é apenas o artístico. Um pseudônimo para encobrir sua verdadeira identidade. O sigilo é tanto que ninguém nem ao menos sabe quando são as gravações que ocorrem no estúdio Pierrot em Tokyo. Mesmo com todas as especulações e observações feitas desde funcionários até tietes não conseguimos, ainda, nada sobre esta grande voz japonesa. Ele é um verdadeiro achado que está rendendo mais de milhões de dólares por mês ao estúdio e negociações acerca de seu contrato são sempre descartadas. Acredita-se que por conta de sua privacidade. E agora, de volta com as músicas que mais fazem sucesso por aqui, e, como não seria diferente, do próprio Nobuyuki-san..._

- É... Esse cara deve ganhar milhões! - especulava enquanto ouvia a locutora pelo rádio da lanchonete. 

- É mesmo... E bota milhões nisso. O cara deve estar podre de rico!! 

- Se eu ganhasse tanto quanto ele aposto que eu nunca mais trabalharia... 

- E você não seria o único! 

- Claro! Como se vocês o fizessem, com certeza. 

- Ah, Keiko! Larga do meu pé. Que mala que é você, hein? Até parece que eu não trabalho - falou o jovem rapaz para a garota que se aproximava deles e sentava-se ao seu lado a mesa. Enlaçando seus dedos em sua mão ele depositou um beijo rápido sobre esta. 

- Parece? Eu tenho certeza. - zarpou a morena de cabelos médios. - E isso serve para os dois, viu? 

- Ah, até comigo? Já basta a minha irmã, viu? Agora até você? Vai cuidar do seu noivo e me deixa em paz... E, por falar no diabo, onde está ela? 

- Ah, a Shizuka teve que organizar algumas coisas lá no escritório antes de sair. Ela disse que era para eu vir na frente. 

- Ah, mas hoje é sábado, oras! 

- Exato, Kuwabara-kun. E sábado é o dia de gente normal trabalhar, nem que por meio expediente, entendeu? Mas isso é uma coisa que vocês provavelmente não conseguem entender... 

- Deixa, Kuwabara, quando ela quer pegar no pé é pior que carrapato. Só não liga pro que ela diz. 

- Ora Yusuke, até parece que você ignora cem por cento das coisas que eu falo, né? Se assim fosse, você não teria conseguido montar a sua rede de academias e não estaríamos tão prósperos como hoje, certo? 

- Já era Urameshi. Você não tem como evitar de a ouvir... E se eu realmente pudesse ignorar o que eu não quisesse ouvir ou ver eu seria o homem mais feliz do universo! 

- E eu teria o prazer de usá-lo com você. - do nada uma voz gutural e forte fez-se ouvir. Sinistra como sempre, ela só aparecia dessa forma: repentinamente. 

- Ora seu anão de jardim... Como você se atreve a falar isso? Hein? Vamos, repita! 

- ... - O outro o ignorava totalmente, mostrando que ele adquirira o tal "poder"... 

- SEI IDIOTA! - berrou Kuwabara, já mais do que irritado com a prepotência de seu futuro cunhado. 

- Hahahaha... Vocês me fazem rir! E boa tarde pra você também Hiei. 

- Boa tarde! - Outra voz, mas essa mais doce, pode ser ouvida vinda de trás de Hiei. 

- Ah, você também está aí Yukina-chan? Boa tarde! - respondeu Keiko, que gostava muito da garota. Ela era doce, meiga, gentil e muito bonita... Também, não era por menos que o grandalhão do Kuwabara dava uma de besta toda vez que a via. 

Quando o mesmo a viu, seus olhos cresceram, brilharam e sua voz conseguiu atingir um nível que era o ponto para irritar Hiei ao máximo. Sim, ele não ia com a cara do Kuwabara. Mesmo. 

- YUKINAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Meu amor! Como você está?! - Esbanjando saúde, Kuwabara saltitou como uma gazela manca (palavras de Hiei) para perto da doce menina. Era até engraçado, pois, mesmo parecendo bem novinha, eles eram, todos, da mesma idade. Todos por volta dos 22anos de idade. Sendo que este parecia ter uma idade mental de 6anos (novamente, constatações de Hiei). 

- Eu estou bem, Kazuma. Nós só nos atrasamos um pouco, pois acordamos tarde. 

- Olá Yukina-san. Melhorou da gripe? - perguntou dessa vez Yusuke. 

- Sim, foi justamente isso que fez com que nos atrasássemos. - respondia sempre Yukina com um doce sorriso no rosto enquanto que Kuwabara quase morria por saber que sua donzela esteve doente e ele não ficou sabendo. 

- COMO???!! Você estava doente? Mas como eu não fiquei sabendo disso?????? 

- Pra ver sua competência como namorado. - atacou Hiei. 

- RRRRRRRR... Seu... 

- Tudo bem Kazuma. Foi de ontem para hoje que eu piorei. Mas eu estou totalmente bem. Não precisa se preocupar. 

- Yukina... Me perdoe por não ter estão ao seu lado. - Desesperou-se o jovem brutamontes. 

- Er... Tudo bem, Kazuma. Está perdoado. 

- Estúpido. Cada dia que passa você consegue ficar mais idiota. - Repreendeu Hiei. Tudo bem que ele nunca simpatizou muito com qualquer pessoa, mas com Kuwabara era diferente. Ele realmente se irritava e muito fácil com o garoto de cabelos alaranjados. 

- Como ousa... - Kuwabara achava Hiei um tanto quanto arrogante. Nunca entendeu porque aquele petulante se irritava assim com ele. Percebia que era ELE o problema, mas até agora... Ele iria começar mais uma dessas longas discussões que os dois sempre propunham, mas Yusuke resolveu interromper. 

- Ei, Hiei. Junte-se a nós! 

- Hn. 

- Vamos Hiei, você nunca se senta conosco nem para um cafezinho. - Tentou Keiko. De alguma forma, ela sabia que ele respeitava mais a ela e as outras meninas. Talvez porque, no fundo, Hiei fosse um rapaz de natureza preocupada com o próximo. Mesmo que Botan consiga irritá-lo com seus berros ele não consegue ser muito grosso com ela. 

- Você não vai ficar, nii-chan? - quase implorou Yukina. Ela nunca via o irmão se divertir nem nada. Ele sempre trabalhava e era do trabalho pra casa e de casa pro trabalho. Ou, nesse caso, ele a levava para alguns lugares também. Mas nada diferente de uma responsabilidade, como fazer compras, chamar o encanador, e coisas assim. 

- Não, eu tenho muito o que fazer. - Ele aproximou-se de sua irmã e beijou-lhe a testa. - Até mais tarde. - E com isso virou as costas e foi embora. 

- Hey! Tchau seu carrancudo! - Gritou Yusuke - Ah, esse não tem jeito. 

- Deixa ele Yusuke, parece que pelo menos alguém aqui se preocupa com TRABALHO. 

- Ah, de novo não, Keiko... Você hoje acordou para atazanar, né? 

- Claro, se eu não o fizer, quem o fará? - Falou sua jovem noiva tocando com o dedo na ponta de seu nariz, com ar de sarcasmo, ma ainda assim, brincalhão a ponto dele relevar e levar também no ar de brincadeira. 

- Mas aquele carinha, hein? - falou um pensativo Yusuke - Parece que ele não pára. 

- De quem você está falando? - Perguntou Keiko. 

- De quem mais, Keiko? Falo do Hiei... Ele não só não parece ter uma vida social como eu não duvido que ele realmente NÃO tenha uma vida social... É só trabalho, trabalho, trabalho... 

- E Yukina... - completou baixo, numa espécie de transe. 

- Sim - virou o rosto para fitar os olhos de sua noiva - mais o que, além de Yukina, prende o Hiei a algo? Nada! Eu pelo menos não acho que haja algo que o prenda... E a gente nem sabe onde ele trabalha. 

- Isso é verdade... Sabe Yusuke... Eu às vezes me pergunto se o Hiei não tem uma namorada... 

- Hiei namorar????? - intrometeu-se Kuwabara, que até o momento, encontrava-se alheio conversa, paparicando Yukina - Você acha que aquele garoto, com aquela cara e com aquele gênio conseguiria alguma coisa?????? Só se fosse uma louca! - continuou, sem se importar de sua noiva ser a gêmea do rapaz que ele maldizia. 

- Cala a boca Kuwabara! Se fosse assim, a Yukina seria uma doente mental! - rebateu Yusuke 

- Ué? O que tem a v... Como é que é??? - começou o jovem de topete e gradativamente elevou sua voz ao passo que ia compreendendo as palavras de seu amigo - Repete isso! 

- Pára de baboseiras Kuwabara. Isso é sério! - irritou-se Keiko. 

- Kazuma, não fale assim de meu irmão... - apiedou-se Yukina, falando num tom baixo, com o rosto voltado para as suas mãos que se encontravam sobre as próprias pernas - E não é porque ele é meu irmão, mas porque isso não é verdade... Aliás, é verdade... O Hiei... Não tem uma vida social... Ele não se permite envolver com ninguém. Ele os considera como amigos, mas olha só o comportamento dele... 

- O de um idiota - murmurou Kazuma. 

- Não: o de uma pessoa isolada e traumatizada. - brandiu Yukimura, fazendo sua pequena amiga apertar as mãos com força ante tais palavras - Kazuma, você pode ter seus problemas com ele, mas você tem que admitir que quando a gente precisa dele, ele está a nossa disposição. O Hiei é uma pessoa muito misteriosa... 

- Ele não é misterioso - rebateu no mesmo instante Yukina, mas calou-se ao perceber que começava a falar algo que não podia - Ele... - corou e entristeceu ao lembrar-se do passado - ele só não está acostumado a tanta gente perto dele... Só isso... 

Todos olharam a jovem de cabelos verde-água. Todos sabiam o porquê dela ter parado de falar tão repentinamente. Isso significava que ela não queria revelar algo... Tradução: Hiei era mesmo uma pessoa misteriosa... Pelo menos os outros achavam isso... Ela não. Ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia que o irmão tinha motivos para ser calado assim... E ela o entendia. Muito. E não o desampararia... 

- Boa tarde! Posso me juntar a vocês? - Um rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos tinha acabado de chegar e tinha percebido o ar pesado naquela mesa. Mas mesmo assim, o que ele queria evitar era justamente que o mau-humor se abatesse sobre seus amigos. Por isso a aparição tão alegre. 

Ao olharem para cima, logo todos reconheceram. 

- Kurama! - exclamou a morena. 

- Hey, Kurama! Chapa, como é que você tá, hein? - alegrou-se o noivo da morena. 

- Hahaha! Kurama! Faz tempo, né amigão?! - deu um tapinha em suas costas o Kuwabara. 

- Boa tarde Kurama-san. - respondeu educadamente a pequena dama. 

Kurama era amigo deles. Na verdade ele era amigo de Yusuke e de Kuwabara, e, a partir deles ele conheceu suas noivas e os outros membros daquele louco grupo de amigos. Seu nome original era Shuuichi Minamino, mas, devido a circunstâncias pessoais, ele se denominava Kurama, para os mais íntimos. 

- Boa tarde gente - cumprimentava enquanto se sentava - e aí? Novidades? 

- Novidades? - Quase escarnou Yusuke - A gente é que tem que perguntar isso... Você é modelo e ainda pergunta se A GENTE tem novidades???? - completou quase rindo, pois Kurama ficara extremamente envergonhado, quase conseguindo uma "camuflagem natural" entre seus cabelos. Na verdade, esse era o motivo: ele era modelo. E lembrar-se de que seu nome era repetido inúmeras vezes por pessoas que mal ligavam realmente para ele, além de sua forma física e de sua estética, todo santo dia, incomodava. E muito. Por isso o apelido... Que em nada tinha com seu nome... 

- Bem... - começou timidamente - eu tenho mesmo uma novidade... 

- E qual? - perguntou Keiko. 

- É uma mina nova? - alfinetou o noivo desta. 

- Não... - novamente avermelhou... - Eu fui chamado para participar de uma dublagem... 

- Dublagem? - perguntou Kuwabara - Como assim? 

- Eu não sei direito... Só sei que vou participar de alguma coisa do tipo. Não sei se é dublagem ou o que, mas acho que é mais especificamente uma participação de algum CD... O que vocês acham? 

- Puxa... Parabéns! 

- Obrigado Yukina-chan. 

- Espero que você aproveite. 

- Como assim, "aproveite"? Não to entendendo, Yukina-chan... 

- É simples Kazuma... O que eu quero dizer é que ele poderá conhecer as pessoas mais conhecidas e admiradas por sua voz e sabedoria... 

- É mesmo, né? Eu adoraria conhecer esse tal de Nobuyuki Hiyama... - divagou o garoto de cabelos negros ao lembrar-se que a música que estava tocando ainda era uma que era cantada pelo seiyuu que começou logo após aquela notícia - ele deve ser como? A voz dele é muito legal! 

- É mesmo... Pela voz ele deve ser alto... Deve ser um daqueles caras tipo "jogador de futebol americano". Mas parece ser gente boa... Hei, Kurama: você está proibido de sair de lá sem conhecer o sujeito, hein? - resmungou Kuwabara 

- E é justamente com ele que eu vou trabalhar! - revelou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele também era super fã de Nobuyuki Hiyama, e não tinha nada sobre ele. Não sabia nem mesmo como o cara era! Talvez devesse seguir o raciocínio de seu amigo Kazuma. 

- COMO É QUE É??????? - Berrou o de cabelos alaranjados, derrubando cadeiras e fazendo um verdadeiro alvoroço - POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO NOS DISSE ANTES????!!!!! 

- Calma... Foi o que me disseram, mas não tenho certeza se será mesmo ele... Parece que existem condições para se trabalhar com o homem... 

- Nossa... Que cara besta, hein? O que será que deve ser Yusuke? 

- Não sei Kuwabara, mas deve ser um desses motivos bestas de gente rica. 

- Bem, eu também não sei, mas se for algo bem fácil de se cumprir, por mim, OK. Afinal é meu sonho poder conhecer Nobuyuki Hiyama... 

- Falando em conhecer Nobuyuki... Você ainda não conhece meu irmão, né Kurama-san? 

- Irmão...? Você tem irmão? 

- Sim, meu irmão gêmeo. 

- Gêmeo ainda por cima, Yukina-chan? 

- É... Ele... 

- Ele é uma criatura sinistra, de poucos amigos e muito rabugento. - interrompeu o relato de sua noiva, fazendo Kurama sorrir. 

- Kazuma! - protestou Yukina. 

- Bem, bem... Vocês dois são os mais suspeitos para falarem, afinal, cunhados nunca se dão bem, e, você Yukina-chan, como irmã, com certeza irá defendê-lo... 

- É verdade Kurama-san - atestou Yukimura. 

- Mas digamos que - dessa vez, Yusuke completou - os dois estão certos, sendo que uma leve inclinada a mais para Yukina: esse estúpido está exagerando como sempre. 

- Não estou não! 

- Ah, está sim! Por que então ele só implica com você, hein? Seu pastel! 

- Bem, Kurama-san, fale mais sobre a proposta - resolveu Keiko ignorar os dois rapazes que estavam quase se atracando no meio da praça de alimentação e tentar uma conversa, pelo menos, com duas pessoas aparentemente mais adultas, dessa forma, atraindo a atenção de Yukina também. 

- Ah, Keiko-san... Não sei explicar direito sobre isso tudo… O que eu sei, até agora, é que eu vou trabalhar num projeto com Hiyama-sama, numa dublagem... Não sei se vou dublar um personagem, ou se vou participar do CD da trilha sonora. Só sei que será de um anime muito conhecido. Um tal de "Yu Yu Hakusho", publicado semanalmente pela Shonen Jump, já ouviram falar? 

- Claro que já! 

- Ué? - Estranhou Yusuke - Justamente você, que odeia lutas e brigas conhece esse manga? 

- Ora... É só uma história, Yusuke - explicou-se a noiva - e é muito bem elaborada... Eu gosto muito do Shuuichi... Ele é bonito e inteligente... Parece o nosso Shuuichi, né? - continuou, fazendo um pequeno trocadilho com os nomes. - Mas, vai, conta o resto, Kurama. 

- Bem, é para esse manga, que está para ir para a TV é que eu irei trabalhar. Mas foi como eu falei, agora só falta saber em quê que eu vou atuar. 

- Mas eu aposto que tudo dará certo - atestou Yukina - Você é uma excelente pessoa e tudo o que você faz é bem feito. Sem contar que sua voz é bem neutra... Ela será bem utilizada. 

- Obrigado Yukina-chan... Oops - falou, assustando-se o olhar o relógio. Pegando suas coisas, ele começou a levantar e despedir-se - Gente, me desculpem, mas é já está quase no horário e eu tenho mesmo que ir. Daqui a pouco eu tenho que estar no estúdio para avaliação e fechar o contrato. Até outra hora, beijos. - E depois de despedir-se, saiu apressado. 

- Ele também é outro, né? - confabulou Yusuke. 

- Outro que sabe de suas responsabilidades? - não perdeu Keiko a chance de alfinetar seu namorado. 

- Outro que não tem uma vida social... - continuou Yusuke sem nem mesmo dar pelota para a namorada, o que a fez ver que ele realmente estava preocupado com os amigos. 

- Eu sei... - respondeu com a voz amena e passando a mão em seu rosto - Eu concordo com você... E engraçado que os dois nem mesmo se conhecem, não é mesmo? Mas eu rezo para que um dia, eles se acertem... 

E cada um ficou com os próprios pensamentos... Até que a garçonete chegou com seus pedidos...   
  
::: 

- E o que o senhor me diz, Minamino-san? - perguntava um homem a sua frente. Este se vestia de forma informal, mas podia-se notar a elegância em suas ações. 

- Bem, com relação a horários e todo o resto, estamos OK. Mas o senhor não me disse que condições eram as que vocês estavam para me impor... 

- Oh, claro... Tínhamos nos esquecido disso. É um detalhe meio bobo, mas para nosso astro não é. 

- E qual é esse "detalhe bobo"? 

- Hiyama Nobuyuki não quer ser conhecido pelas pessoas. Por seus fãs. Compreende? 

- Bem... Entendo que como uma pessoa famosa, ele não queira que as pessoas o cerquem de câmeras, perguntas... Ele deve querer sua privacidade... Mas o que tem isso a ver com o trato? 

- Simples. Você não terá como escapar... E trabalhará frente-a-frente co ele... Logo, o que pedimos em troca é que, de maneira alguma, você deve falar ou dar a entender como ele é, de onde ele vem... Compreende? Dados que possam apontá-lo na rua... Se possível, evite até mesmo comentários acerca deste trabalho. Claro que como modelo você deve saber do que eu estou falando, certo? 

- Claro, eu entendo perfeitamente. E, bom, se for só isso... Acredito que não haverá problema algum com relação ao trabalho. Eu aceito a condição. 

- "timo Minamino-san! É muito bom saber que tudo está bem. - e com um forte aperto de mão, ambos selaram o contrato. 

Claro que ele compreendia a situação de Hiyama-sama... Se ele pudesse lhe estouraria os miolos das pessoas que ficam na sua cola o dia inteiro. Desapareceria! Mas ele não podia... Apesar do assédio ele precisava do emprego. Tá legal, não "precisava" do emprego, mas ele prezava, e muito, sua liberdade e não abriria mão do seu (irritante) trabalho apenas por conta de pequenos entraves... Sua mãe havia se casado, depois de um longo tempo de viuvez, com um empresário. Eles eram em definitivo uma família e... Mesmo sendo "padrasto" ele não precisava de tal denominação... Ele era como um pai mesmo. E o pequeno Shuuichi também era como seu pequeno irmão. E ainda assim, mesmo que Hatanaka-san quisesse bancá-lo, desde a sua faculdade até a sua vida pessoal, ele não aceitava isso. Por isso mesmo se dignava a tal. Mas era assim que a vida funcionava, não era? 

- E agora eu irei lhe passar os conformes de como irá trabalhar com Nobuyuki-san... Tudo bem? 

- Claro. 

Eles iam começar quando o relógio tocou informando que era a hora em que Nobuyuki Hiyama estaria lá. 

- Feh, acho que será melhor que o dono da barca lhe ensine a velejar, correto? Eu sinto muito Minamino-san por não lhe dar as dicas, mas acredito que ele mesmo poderá fazer por mim. E será a te mesmo uma boa maneira de vocês começarem a interagir. 

- Se é o senhor quem diz... 

- Hn… Não precisa disfarçar seu nervosismo… Eu sei como deve estar se sentindo - falou pondo as mãos em seus ombros - Ah, e mais uma coisa: tenha paciência, pois, além de temperamental... Ele pode ser um pouco... Intragável... 

- Como assim? 

- Você logo verá - e a porta se abriu, indicando que alguém estava para entrar - Te vejo outro dia, e boa sorte! - e logo seu tutor saiu de cena, para dar lugar ao medo e a surpresa. 

Medo por tudo que Kurama estava sentindo. É realmente muito difícil de se imaginar o que estava para acontecer... Sua ficha não tinha caído ainda... Também pudera: ele iria trabalhar com o homem que ele mais admirava! E ainda seria pessoalmente instruído por este!! 

Na verdade, pensando melhor... Ele não sentia exatamente medo. O que ele sentia era até agradável. E medo era algo... Assustador, óbvio. Ele sentia, no fundo, uma euforia que ele nunca sentira. Era algo gostoso, bom, reconfortante. E só se sentia assim quando ele ouvia os CDs de Hiyama-sama. Era como se a voz dele pudesse ultrapassar a barreira de proteção que Kurama erguera durante sua vida e chegasse ao seu coração, acalentando-o, reconfortando-o... Como se fosse um travesseiro macio e perfumado debaixo de uma cabeça cheia de enxaqueca, ou ainda como uma banheira de água quente abraçando um corpo que acabou de apanhar, ou que acabou de fazer um exercício bruto. Ele se pegava até as três da manhã ouvindo e ouvindo os CDs... Era como um amigo, que ele tinha a toda hora e que o ouviria... E que diria tudo aquilo que ele sempre quis ouvir. 

E sim, depois que ele pensou isso tudo... Ele concluiu que estava definitivamente louco e desesperado. Literalmente na seca. Onde já se viu coisa do tipo? 

Ele acabou por perder-se em pensamentos e não percebeu uma pequena figura, de olhos congelantes que o observava como se ele fosse o pilar da estrutura na qual se encontrava. Quando deu por si, ele se assustou com a criança a sua frente. O que ela poderia fazer ali? Num ambiente tão concentrado de trabalho. 

Mas, olhando melhor, ele percebeu que não era uma criança... Acho que ele é que era alto demais... Mas de qualquer forma, dava para ver, observando melhor o rosto aparentemente infantil, um toque de maturidade... Não era um rosto infantil, estava mais para delicado e sereno. Era um homem. Jovem, mas feito. E isso pode ser notado sem seus olhos, que, de alguma forma foi o que o deixou ainda mais estático. Aqueles olhos... Tão... 

- Você é Minamino Shuuichi? - Perguntou o rapaz, com uma voz monótona, interrompendo os seus pensamentos, fazendo-o se exaltar, por identificar aquela voz... 

- Você... É... Hiyama Nobuyuki? - assustou-se, mas não sabia porque no fundo, sentia-se familiar ao rapaz a sua frente. 

- Eu acho que eu perguntei primeiro, não? - respondeu sem muita emoção. 

- Oh, perdão, Hiyama-sama... Eu... Eu estou lisonjeado por poder trabalhar para o senhor. - falou tentando transparecer calma e fazendo uma leve referência. 

O pequeno jovem apenas olhou-o sem modificar sua expressão facial e seu olhar, voltando-se em seguida para a mesa onde constavam alguns papéis. Pegou-os e estendeu parte dos mesmos ao ruivo. 

Ainda sem entender, o alto rapaz pegou os papéis e leu-os, assustando-se com seu conteúdo e compreendendo menos ainda. 

- Perdão, mas... Para que isso? 

- É a letra da música dividida - respondeu sem sequer olhá-lo e sem interromper o que fazia - que a gente vai cantar junto. 

Kurama permaneceu estático, sem ainda compreender direito o quê que estava acontecendo... Ele pensara que, antes de aceitá-lo Nobuyuki Hiyama fosse também entrevistá-lo e só depois é que decidiria se iria ser aceito ou não... 

- Você não sabia o que você iria fazer? - perguntou intrigado o jovem pálido de cabelos negros. 

- Sim... Sim eu sabia... Mas é que... Eu pensei que... 

- Você esteve conversando por mais de uma hora com o meu agente... Acredito que isso significa que você está de acordo com as regras, não é? 

- Sim... Estou, mas... 

- Logo - continuou logo após o sim, interrompendo-o sem se incomodar com o que ele teria para falar - você está aceito. 

Ele continuou a ajeitar as coisas, organizar os papéis, os fios, sem se incomodar com a face confusa. 

- Mas você não vai me entrevistar? Saber se eu sou bom ou não? 

Largando tudo e encarando-o diretamente, resolveu jogar limpo com aquele rapaz. 

- Olha... Para mim, o que interessa é que você mantenha sigilo sobre minha figura... Fora isso, sua qualidade será debatida entre os agentes e os diretores, não por mim. Estamos entendidos? 

Com isso, Kurama percebeu que Nobuyuki Hiyama era uma pessoa mais do que admirável... 

Ele era... 

Interessante. 

- Claro... Se é assim, então vamos discutir os horários? 

- Eu prefiro fazer um ensaio antes, e depois definir... Posso não me importar com seu talento, mas bem estar de um futuro parceiro meu de trabalho é mais importante. Dependendo de como você for agüentar, eu posso montar o horário... Combinado? 

- Como o senhor preferir. 

Realmente ele era interessante... Ele estava se importando com o bem estar de um desconhecido e não com o dele... Realmente, um profissional e tanto. E dava para sentir que era uma boa pessoa mesmo sem que ele desse um único sorriso, sempre mantendo o rosto impassível, frio, como se fosse matar alguém... Mas ele, por algum motivo, não sentia medo... Era até... Interessante... 

- Vamos. 

E com a chamada, eles começaram a cantar a música. Um remix de uma música já feita para o mesmo anime. "Wild Wind". 

Wild Wind Yasei no Kaze no you ni 

Vento selvagem Como o vento selvagem

(Hiei)   
Kaze ga hashiru ore o yobu mugon no hariken   
Are wa sain kessen no aizu darou   
(Kurama)   
Sou kono inochi yori aa omoi yume o   
Kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa 

  
O vento corre, é um furacão que me chama   
Isso pode ser um sinal, uma intuição da batalha final   
Sim, chegou o dia de realizar o sonho   
Que é mais importante do que minha vida

(ambos)   
Kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to Dream   
Dare ni mo jama sasenai   
Unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru   
Kaze no you ni tada Shooting to Dream   
Kako no itami tachikitte   
Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru   
Getta chance! 

  
Com o coração, nós apenas lutamos para sonhar   
Eu não vou deixar ninguém me atrapalhar   
O destino, nós mesmos podemos decidir   
Como o vento, nós apenas disparamos para sonhar   
Esquecendo a dor do passado   
Com nossas mãos, mesmo o futuro poderemos construir   
Agarre a chance!!

  
  
(Hiei)  
Kizudarake no yume ga ore o karitateta   
Kieta mune ni nokoru hi o aoru you ni   
(Kurama)  
Sou atsui omoi ga aa mune o tataku   
Marude kienai arashi no you ni

  
Um sonho doloroso me guiará   
Como se apagando o fogo que restou em meu coração frio   
Isso mesmo, sentimentos ardentes batem no peito   
Como uma tempestade que não cessa

  
  
(ambos)  
Yasei no mama de ima Fighting to Dream   
Zetsubou nado houmutte  
Kemono michi o hageshiku hitahashiru   
Kaze ni natte ima Shooting to Dream   
Hoshii mono wa jiyuu sa  
Oretachi kono kokoro wa damasenai   
It's truth!!

  
Selvagemente nós agora lutamos para sonhar  
Enterrando o desespero  
Nós atravessamos o caminho dos monstros  
Transformando-se no vento nós agora atiramos para sonhar  
Tudo que queremos é a liberdade  
Não podemos enganar nossos próprios corações  
É verdade!!

  
  
(Refrão)  
  
- Está muito bom. - respondeu impassível Nobuyuki.

Kurama teve que se controlar, e muito, durante o ensaio justamente para que não sucumbisse ao langor da voz de Nobuyuki... Mas aparentemente conseguiu... Olhando através do vidro, ele pode perceber olhares encorajadores e polegares levantados, indicando que ele conseguira.

Ele ainda não entendia porque haviam dito que ele era temperamental... Mas seja como for, passou no teste. 

Agora era só mesmo começar com vontade e ir fundo, de cabeça. Quem sabe não era isso que ele estava precisando. Como dizem por aí, cabeça vazia pensa bobagem...

E talvez, se ele ocupasse a própria, a vida dele poderia deixar de ser vazia...  
  
CONTINUA...

OK, OK... Minha primeira fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, e achei que deveria inovar um pouco. Aposto que peguei todo mundo naquela cena do Hiei e da Yukina, né? Devem estar pensando que eu estava para fazer uma fic não yaoi, né? Mas ainda não é dessa vez, logo... Este é mais um fic yaoi.   
Deu pra perceber que justamente para mudar um pouco resolvi fazer um UA, e um OOC. Espero que gostem e, para que vocês compreendam um pouco a lógica (que eu criei) do anime, aqui vão algumas explicações.   
  
Nobuyuki Hiyama é o dublador de Hiei, do anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Fiz alusão de sua grande fama por um motivo interessante. Até participar de Yu Yu Hakusho, Nobuyuki, aparentemente, não era tão reconhecido assim. Ao fazer parte de um dos CDs (um dos primeiros ainda), durante as gravações, Kuwabara e Hiei fizeram um aposta que consistia em ver quem tocava e/ou cantava melhor. Não foi outra que, ao ouvir a bela e gutural voz daquele personagem que pouco falava, muitos ficaram fascinados. E o fascínio foi tão grande que Nobuyuki Hiyama recebeu no Japão (não me lembro a data, mas acredito que mais ou menos na mesma época do anime) um prêmio de revelação.

Como estou utilizando um mundo de dubladores e, conseqüentemente, personagens de um anime, estou fazendo algumas "trocas".

Nobuyuki Hiyama é o dublador de Hiei. Só que Hiei e Nobuyuki, na fic são os mesmos, logo, o personagem aparecerá com um outro nome;  
Megumi Ogata é a dubladora de Shuuichi Minamino, que seguem quase o mesmo problema que Hiei. Mas aí será mais fácil de se interpretar; e Shigeru Nakahara Kurama Youko  
Nozomu Sasaki é o dublador de Yusuke. E acredito que este será o seu nome no anime, e assim seguirá pelos outros personagens também;  
Shigeru Chiba é o dublador do Kuwabara;  
Yuri Amano é a dubladora da Keiko;  
Yuri Shiratori é a dubladora da Yukina;  
Miyuki Sanae é a dubladora da Botan;  
Tanaka Mayumi é a dubladora do Koenma;  
Ai Orikasa é a dubladora da Shizuka.

Ah, sim, a letra da música foi conseguida no site da Lalachan e foi traduzida por Eduardo Augusto D. de Lima, em 1998.

Acredito que, até agora, tudo esteja bem, com relação às informações. Eu apenas irei mudar o nome do personagem para o do dublador, para que, assim não fique tão confuso. Caso apareçam mais personagens (ou só para se ter uma noção) eu ponho aqui, OK?

Espero que gostem e até!

Otaku Chan  
Finalmente conseguiu o/ 


	2. Parte 2

Abandonando o Passado

Parte II

- Tadaima! - uma voz soou suave como o veludo dentro do cômodo barulhento e alegre, anunciando mais uma chegada.

- Olá, Kurama! Chega mais e junte-se aos palhaços de plantão... - uma bela moça de cabelos loiros escuros e com um cigarro em riste nos lábios, denunciando o não estranho, mas antigo mal-costume.

- Olá Shizuka-san. Faz tempo que a gente não se vê, não é?

- É sim, faz tempo. Você some por aí e não dá mais notícias! A gente só pode ficar sabendo sobre você por causa das revistas... E você anda bem ocupado, hein?

- É verdade... Eu tenho trabalhado bastante e não tem dado tempo para que eu possa cuidar de mim mesmo... Ter um tempinho só para relaxar e pensar, sabe... Uma hora é a faculdade e logo depois é o trabalho, correndo.

- Feh - deu um pedaço de riso - sei sim... Ou isso é desculpa para não revelar o quão "ocupado" você deve estar andando?

Ela não pode evitar de falar com malícia. Apesar de amigos, ela não acreditava que um cara tão bonito, inteligente, doce, gentil... Um perfeito cavaleiro pudesse estar "sozinho", como ele mesmo insistia em alegar, sempre.

Na verdade, nem ele entendia como estava sozinho. Ele se lembrava que desde os doze, quatorze anos as meninas já corriam atrás dele feito formigas para o açúcar e abelhas pro mel. Chegava a ser alvo de muita inveja e comentários nada "ingênuos". Sempre dúbios e com a intenção de fazer o "sempre tão doce e calmo Minamino-san" perder a sua compostura. Mas nunca conseguiram tal intento. Ele não sabia se porque ele tinha muita paciência ou se porque ele nunca, na realidade, se sentira atraído por qualquer uma das garotas que haviam tentado, de todas as formas, namorá-lo. Chegavam a ser irritantes e só de lembrar que tudo piorara com o passar dos anos de forma totalmente gradativa: no ensino médio, com uns dezesseis anos a coisa parecia ter se tornado o ápice do cúmulo. Ele chegou a possuir um fã clube que estava disfarçado de clube escolar (daqueles de ciências, letras e outros). Mas ele tinha se frustrado. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara ser modelo. E agora a sua cruz estava vinte e quatro horas por dia em suas costas. Agora, eram milhares de mulheres querendo conhecer e ver de perto o ruivo de olhos verdes de Tokyo. Muita cobiça, muita inveja, muito interesse...

É... Tinha se esquecido. Era por isso que estava sozinho.

Fingindo não ter percebido o olhar malicioso e o tom de voz cheio de uma lascívia próprio dela, perguntou pelos outros.

- Admiro-me que AINDA não tenha percebido onde pode estar aquele bando de doentes... - e apontando com o polegar por sobre o ombro, a onee-san de Kuwabara indicou uma passagem atrás de si, onde tudo se encontrava escuro e uma luz brilhante num tom azulado vinha de dentro do recinto. - Eu vou pegar algo para comermos... Afinal, já terminaram de ver o filme.

E com isso as luzes se acenderam e foi com felicidade que Yusuke, que tinha ido em direção ao televisor pegar o DVD e viu seu amigo ruivo parado diante da porta.

- Yo, Kurama, ce tá aí, cara? Por que não se juntou à rodinha aqui, mané?

- Eu estava conversando com a Shizuka, Yusuke... - falou indo em direção a sala onde os outros amigos se encontravam e ao chegar, cumprimentou-os - Boa noite!

- Olá, Kurama, há quanto tempo, hein?

- É verdade Koenma... Já faz muito tempo... Mas e como é que andam as coisas para você?

- Ah, você sabe, né? Meu pai, minha forca.

Sim... Era verdade. O pai de Koenma, o Sr. Enma Daioh era o dono de uma grande empresa de contratos e firmas, onde, digamos assim, era o centro de empreiteiras. E Koenma estava estudando justamente para seguir com os negócios do pai. Sua namorada, Botan, que era uma menina muito muito "alegre" e enérgica o auxiliava na empresa. Mais precisamente foi lá onde eles se conheceram, há mais ou menos uns dois anos e há um e meio eles já estava namorando, o que mostrava que o relacionamento fluía de forma firme e estável. Coisa estranha em se tratando dos dois, mas... Cada qual com seus problemas, certo? Eles eram esquisitos... Muito na verdade. Ia além da compreensão de cada um, mas se gostavam e se entendiam, se completavam e, principalmente, mas não menos importante, se compreendiam (coisa totalmente fora das capacidades da compreensão humana), e ele se via... O que era isso? Ele se sentia incomodado toda vez que via os dois... Não que ele não gostasse, mas que realmente é difícil ver qualquer um deles, mesmo quando separados, era um pouco atordoante. E de uns tempos para cá é que reparara que o mesmo acontecia relacionado a Keiko e ao Yusuke, e, só agora, que o mesmo acontecia com Kuwabara e a jovem e doce Yukina... Mas que diabos! O que era isso? Sentia algo que ele nem mesmo conseguia decifrar o que era! Sim, decifrar, pois sabia que mexia consigo, mas não percebia nem sabia como... Ainda. Um dia, talvez, ele descobrisse, mas no momento, ele preferia apenas ignorar... Aquilo que, no fundo, machucava...

Machucava seu coração...

- ... tudo bem... Kurama? - olhava-o Koenma - Kurama?

- Hã... Ah, que bom então, Koenma - Kurama havia viajado um pouco e não percebera que o amigo estava falando e falando... Claro que Koenma percebera. Não só Koenma, mas os outros também. Mas ninguém resolveu comentar o ocorrido.

- Mudando de assunto - começou Shizuka, que aparecera atrás de Kurama na porta, onde se encontrava apoiada na porta com sua marca registrada em seus lábios - por que você demorou tanto assim para chegar, hein?

- Ah, sim... Eu estava trabalhando...

- Mais fotos, é? E até essa hora? - estranhou Shizuka.

- Não, maninha... - intrometeu-se Kuwabara - Parece que o nosso Shuuichi conseguiu um trabalho... Uma proposta para trabalhar numa dublagem ou algo assim... - terminou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, que logo foi seguido por um tapa nas costas e voz tão maliciosa vinda de Yusuke quanto a do grandão.

- E parece que conseguiu!

- Dublagem, é?

- É sim, eu consegui. - falou pausadamente, como se estivesse em um tribunal e a sua próxima palavra fosse capaz de condená-lo - Eu cheguei a fazer uma espécie de "teste" na hora, junto de meu "chefe"...

- Teste é? - dessa vez foi Keiko que não podia esconder a sua curiosidade e satisfação, mas ao olhar ao seu redor percebeu que estava envolto de um círculo de corpos , vários olhos curiosos sobre ele... Pareciam mais olhos de águia observando o pobre coelho comendo... Mas de onde raios ele estava tirando essas comparações?

- Sim, teste... Ele falou que queria ver como eu me sairia para que, caso precisasse, ele me ajudaria a me adaptar e desenvolveria minhas habilidades, isso é claro, caso ele a encontrasse...

- Espere um minutinho aí: e quem é seu chefe?

- Nobuyuki Hiyama.

Shizuka não poderia arregalar mais seus olhos do que já estavam.

- Eu não acredito! Você está trabalhando com Nobuyuki Hiyama? A voz dele consegue parar o Japão todo!

- Essa também foi a nossa sensação quando nós descobrimos, maninha... Mas, me diz uma coisa, Kurama: e aquela condição que você disse existir, mas que não sabíamos o que era?

- Ah... Bem, muito simples... Ele só não queria ser reconhecido.

- Explica direito Kurama... - falou Yusuke não entendendo patavinas do que foi dito - o cara já é famoso e nacionalmente conhecido... Como assim?

- Bem, Yusuke, é simples... Vocês, ou alguém de vocês já viu alguma foto de Nobuyuki Hiyama? - Perguntou e seus amigos apenas se entreolhavam, negando com a cabeça e coçando a nuca tentando recordar, mas era óbvio que não se lembrariam, pois realmente nenhuma foto na mídia existia - Então. Eu estou trabalhando com ele. Cara a cara. Face a face. Sei agora como ele é fisicamente, mas eu, por estar trabalhando diretamente com ele, não posso de forma alguma dizer para ninguém nem mesmo como ele cheira!

- Credo! - bufou Kuwabara, não gostando nem um pouco dessa paranóia toda - Mas para que tanto? Por acaso ele é tão bonito assim para que ninguém possa vê-lo?

- Ou será que ele é feito de cristal? - escarnou Yusuke que explodiu em risadas junto de Kazuma.

- No mínimo mais que você ele deve ser - respondeu de soslaio sua irmã mais velha o que o fez parar de rir na mesma hora e fez Yusuke rir mais ainda.

- Bem, o que eu posso dizer é que ele não é fácil de se imaginar... Sua aparência não condiz com sua voz.

- Puxa, é uma pena... - soltou Keiko - Mas me diz uma coisa também Kurama: dizem que ele é temperamental e grosso... É verdade?

- Bem, Keiko... Me disseram para ter muita paciência com ele, pois ele não era fácil de se lidar... Mas ele não me tratou mal não... Se bem que deu para perceber que ele é muito anti-social...

- Ah, não, outro! - não se segurou Kuwabara - Já não basta aquele tampinha do Hiei para ser azedo, agora tem mais um!

- Cala a boca teu idiota! E quem disse que você terá que conviver com você? - palavras foram acompanhadas de um murro na nuca do garoto de cabelos alaranjados.

- Acho que seria uma felicidade para esse tal de Nobuyuki se ele não vier a conhecer o Kuwabara, pois se ele for como o Hiei com certeza eles terão problemas - voltou a rir Yusuke.

- Ah, nem vem! Um Hiei pra mim já é mais do que a raça humana pode suportar!

E todos começaram a rir. Yukina sorriu. Apesar da falta de humor de Hiei, vê-lo se atritando com Kuwabara realmente é um show!

E Kurama estava ficando curioso... Ele não conhecia esse tal Hiei. Ele é irmão da Yukina e... Kuwabara disse baixinho. Era uma coincidência engraçada. Estava muito curioso por conhecer esse rapaz que todos ali aparentemente conheciam, e que era de ignorância apenas dele...

- Faland...

- Já sei! Vocês tinham dito que adorariam comer de novo aquele doce que eu faço, não foi? Eu tinha combinado com a Shizuka de fazê-lo aqui e deixá-lo pronto para nós. Ele estava esfriando na geladeira e acho que já está pronto.

- É verdade Yukina-chan. Vamos lá ver. Keiko, Botan, vocês nos ajudam a por tudo em ordem?

- Claro Shizuka - respondeu Keiko separando-se de seu namorado que fingia estar irredutível em separar-se dela.

- É para já! - respondeu num pulo Botan, que quase pisou no pé de Koenma.

- Ah, essa é a minha...

Kurama estava para abri a boca para perguntar mais sobre Hiei quando Yukina se interpôs e sutilmente mudou de assunto. Ele ainda ouviu Kuwabara se derreter, como de praxe, por sua "doce e perfeita Yukina...". Queria continuar o assunto, mas viu que não daria. Não agora com aquela coisa toda de comer doce, e quem fazia doce melhor e etc...

É... Resignou-se a ouvir toda aquela feliz palhaçada...

* * *

A porta rangeu, cortando o silêncio da escuridão que se encontrava dentro do recinto.

Tudo quieto, mórbido, parado, morto. Escuro. Apenas o som da chave na porta sendo girada na fechadura, a mesma sendo depositada sobre uma superfície qualquer, passos... A luz permaneceu apagada, como se a escuridão fosse um manto quente e acolhedor e a luz uma espada. Uma espada que atravessava seu corpo, que destruía sua alma e sua personalidade... Destruía tudo, sem dó.

Clique

Como que ignorando o próprio pensamento, ou mostrando para si mesmo que poderia vencer e que esse pensamento era nada menos que uma divagação idiota, Hiei liga a luz da sala, apenas para procurar por sua irmã ou por algum bilhete que ela possivelmente tenha deixado.

Não achando nada na sala, dirigiu-se a cozinha, intencionado a procurar uma garrafa d'água para beber, e foi lá onde achou o tal bilhete.

_Hiei, estarei na casa do Kazuma com todos os nossos amigos. Estarei te esperando aqui, OK? Espero que você venha, pois você anda muito "parado" ultimamente. Não sairei daqui sem antes ter notícias suas._

Beijos e te espero,  
Yuki-chan

Obrigou-se a erguer o canto dos lábios num sorriso resignado e saudoso. Era assim que ele a chamava quando pequenos. Aliás, era assim que ele sempre a chamou, quando não estavam na frente de ninguém, ou quando algo acontecia com sua irmãzinha mais nova "que na verdade tinha a mesma idade dele, mas irmão é irmão", pensou. E era assim que às vezes ela conseguia o que queria dele... Mas não dessa vez. Ele não se encontrava disposto nem mesmo para dar um passo. Tudo o que queria era tomar um bom banho, deitar-se em sua cama e esquecer-se da vida... Mas tinha que dar um jeito de se comunicar com sua irmã, pois quando ela disse que não sairia de lá sem notícias dele isso era sério. Lembrava-se de uma vez que ela deixou uma mensagem parecida, apenas para demovê-lo do lugar, quando mais novos, e ele ignorou por completo a mensagem. Como se arrependera... Ela não voltou para casa e ele ficou desesperado! Saiu procurando a sua irmã por todos os lugares e por baixo de todas as pedras que ele encontrava, até que chegou na casa da menina onde ocorrera a tal "festinha" e ele descobriu que ela tinha dormido lá. Aquilo lhe subiu pela cabeça e eles brigaram feio. Se bem que foi a primeira e última vez. E ela tinha deixado claro que iria fazer isso SEMPRE que possível. A partir de então ele fazia a sua vontade. Claro que eles nunca permaneciam por muito tempo nesses lugares, mas ele ia, só por causa dela. E agora... Agora ela com certeza iria dormir na casa daquele... Daquele idiota.

Por que é que ele não gostava dele? Admitia que era um rapaz honrado, bondoso e que amava a sua irmã, da forma como ele sabia que Yukina merecia ser... E isso era provado toda vez que ele vinha com aquela cara de trouxa e parava de pensar em todo o resto, tornando-se uma criatura até mesmo acéfala, babando como um ruminante...

Esquece. Ele já se lembrava porque.

Mas na verdade era apenas uma indiferença. Ele gostava (engolindo muito a força e a seco o seu orgulho para admitir tal fato) daquele palhaço. E sabia que ele seria um marido perfeito para sua imouto. Se bem que... Só agora é que ele se tocava... Eles estavam noivos há um bom tempo... Por que ainda não marcaram a data de casamento? Ou por quê que eles não tocavam no assunto? Percebia também que eram raras as vezes que os via conversando seriamente, ou sobre algum planejamento para o futuro... Das poucas vezes que percebia tal assunto, normalmente partir de Kuwabara, notava que sua irmã se esquivava do assunto com uma destreza mais que invejável por qualquer político ou vendedor, mas não entendia o motivo. Lembrava-se também das poucas vezes em que tocava no assunto com sua irmã, das brincadeiras e das piadas e risadas que partilhavam, e voltava à tona em sua mente os momentos chaves das conversas: Yukina driblava o assunto e mudava-o de forma sutil, como se... Evitasse? Era óbvio que ela evitava conversar sobre seu relacionamento, mas não entendia porque, e era por isso que era tão estranho... Mas já que percebera tal fato, ele iria entrar numa luta acirrada contra sua irmã caçula. Quem venceria? Nesse momento, Hiei solta um sorriso saudoso. Era até engraçado, pois Yukina o fascinava. Não, não da mesma forma como ela fascinava seu cunhado, mas o fascinava. Ele a admirava. Era incrível como uma menina aparentemente tão doce e ingênua pudesse trabalhar tão bem com as palavras e os sentimentos de uma forma que ninguém percebe de tão sutil... Mas ele percebeu, e em um momento bem propício. Assim que desse ele iria depenar sua doce imouto até que ela revelasse tudo... Ou não. E era por isso que o fascínio era grande...

E falando em fascínio... Ele ficara fascinado com a performance daquele jovem com o qual irá trabalhar... Ele era, claramente, um prodígio: o conhecia das fotos das publicidades e não achava que fosse possível uma pessoa ter multi-talentos, como ocorria com aquele rapaz... Tinha que admitir, ele era muito, mas muito bonito e não esperava que tal beleza pudesse também possuir uma voz daquele timbre, daquele tom... Tão perfeita, suave... Parecia com ele: uma voz que transparecia a serenidade de um bebê, ou a calmaria de um mar em um dia típico de verão com aquela brisa fresca e o som das ondas se quebrando, ou ainda como o farfalhar das folhas das árvores naqueles dias mornos e preguiçosos de outono... Sim, parecia exagero, mas não era. Mas mesmo que ela fosse tudo isso, ela não deixava de mostrar que era a voz firme e decidida de um homem. Talvez, fosse por isso que a voz dele o tenha fascinado tanto.

É, realmente fascínio é algo que pode ser um tanto quanto místico. Pode parecer papo de doido, mas não é. Um motivo, por mais que pareça bobo, dentro de um contexto específico e extremamente bem elaborado, algo próprio pode ganhar um significado fora de série. E era por isso que admirava também o relacionamento de sua irmã. Porém não só o dela, mas como o de seus amigos também. Era até estranho, vê-los assim, juntos, se inteirando, tendo algo um com o outro, como a sua cara metade.

Bem, não conhecia o significado disso e nem conseguia compreender também.

E entendia menos ainda o porquê do rosto de Minamino ter invadido assim, de repente, a sua mente. E também não sabia o que era isso que sentia em seu peito toda vez que via seus amigos "juntos". Era uma coisa estranha, e doía um pouco no peito. Diziam que o que fazia doer era o amor, certo? Mas ele não estava amando ninguém, então... Por que essa coisa estranha que queimava seu peito incomodamente quando ele via um casal?

Resolveu que ele iria pirar se continuasse a pensar naquelas doideiras que, no mínimo, existiam e aconteciam apenas para levar pessoas normais e extremamente ocupadas como ele a loucura, isso sim, e que seria mesmo melhor que ele fosse tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça, mas não sem antes, aproveitando o caminho, pegar o telefone e ligar para a casa de seus futuros parentes.

- Alô? Residência dos Kuwabara - uma voz aveludada e extremamente familiar atendeu do outro lado. Ele a conhecia, mas não sabia de onde... Mas era esquisito, pois mesmos sem saber quem era o dono da voz se sentia reconfortado e embalado por aquele doce manto de seda.

- Eu gostaria de falar com Yukina - respondeu em seu tom normalmente "neutro".

- Ah, sim, só um momento - respondeu de uma forma que o assustou, pois, finalmente ele encontrara alguém que não alterara o timbre da voz ao ouvir o tom gélido e sombrio da sua, como sempre acontecia. Seria essa pessoa imune? Ou seria um surdo? Ou seria a Botan? Não... A Botan tem uma voz diferente, meio aguda, não tão agradável. Seus pensamentos foram cortados ao ouvir a doçura da voz ao seu ouvido sensível numa suave repreensão.

- Nii-chan! Por que você não apareceu? Não viu meu bilhete?

- Vi sim, Yuki-chan. Mas eu não estou muito disposto para festas ou reuniões. Só liguei para saber como você está.

- Bem... - soou ressentida - Mas estaria melhor com você aqui. Vem, por favor!

- Não, não dá. Eu realmente não estou bem. Estou cansado, sem contar que acabei de chegar do trabalho, então eu realmente estou falando a verdade. Mas você não respondeu: vai vir hoje, amanhã, vai vir de carona, com alguém...?

- Acho que já está um pouco tarde para voltar, né? Acho que todos aqui vão dormir por aqui mesmo, é menos perigoso.

- E você querendo me arriscar, né? Já sei, você quer se livrar de mim - falou num tom de brincadeira - Mas, não vai ser dessa vez. Olha, eu to indo pro banho, você sabe que pode ligar a qualquer hora, tá?

- Não se preocupe, Hiei, vá dormir e descanse bastante. Amanhã eu volto acompanhada de alguém, assim você poderá descansar melhor. E pode dormir de verdade, tá? Aqui tem muita gente. Caso aconteça algo, não vai faltar gente para ajudar. Você sabe que eu não gosto de incomodar...

- E você sabe que você não é um incômodo para mim... A não ser que você ache que eu seja um incômodo...

- Hiei! Hoje você está, hein? De onde você está arrumando essas coisas? Quando eu chegar em casa você vai levar um corretivo! - riu de suas próprias palavras sendo acompanhada pelo irmão - Mas não se preocupe mesmo, e amanhã nós conversamos mais, tá bem? Beijos e boa noite.

- Boa noite.

E desligaram os telefones, mas mais uma vez veio à tona aquela voz estranha.

"Droga! Não perguntei quem era! Amanhã eu faço isso... Agora... Banho e cama".

E dirigiu-se ao banheiro para lavar o corpo e esvaziar a mente... Pelo menos tentar...

* * *

- Seu irmão, Yukina-chan? - perguntou Keiko enquanto dava o doce na boca de Yusuke numa colherada só.

- Era sim, Keiko... - respondeu meio chateada.

- Ué? E por que ele não veio ainda? Ele não sabia?- Botan disparou.

- Eu até deixei um bilhete para ele, mas... Ele não vem...

- AH! Mas que desfeita! - esbravejou Kuwabara com a auxência do cunhado - Acho que é porque ele sabe que eu iria ganhar no jogo feio com ele... Mas como ele fugiu eu brigo com ele depois.

- Não, Kazuma... - sentava-se enquanto respondia e pegava a tigela que era correspondente a ela e seu noivo - Ele acabou de chegar do trabalho e está muito cansado... Deu para perceber isso pela voz dele e ele disse que iria dormir...

- Também pudera, trabalhar até essa hora da noite, só coisa mesmo do Hiei...

- Do Hiei e de mais alguém aí, né, Kurama? - Shizuka falava e seu irmãozinho acabou por interrompê-la. Mas era verdade. Ele mesmo também tinha chegado do trabalho só há algumas horas... Mas o que ele podia fazer? Era a sua vida! Ele gostava de se ocupar com coisas produtivas, coisas que ele poderia utilizar para conhecimento próprio, ou para um futuro lazer - entendam isso por ampliar horizontes do saber - enfim, coisas do tipo. Ele não podia ficar assim, o dia inteiro como seus amigos... Fazendo nada além de... Namorar... Curtir outra pessoa... Como... Faziam... ...agora... Conversando e de divertindo com sua cara metade... É... Ele estava começando a "sacar" o que estava acontecendo... Infelizmente...

Sentindo-se um pouco mal com o que acabara de deduzir, Kurama se via obrigado a sair daquele antro de "amor e felicidade"... Não podia continuar ali, junto dos casais.

- É... - displicentemente ele olha para o pulso onde se encontrava seu relógio e continua dizendo - Mas agora acho que eu tenho que ir, já está muito tarde e dessa forma eu não chego nem amanhã em casa...

- Ah, fala sério! - deu um pulo Yusuke. Não conseguia entender como é que ele iria desistir de uma diversão tão saudável e legal quanto a deles nesse momento...

- Não, é sério mesmo, gente, eu tenho que ir e não posso ficar mais tempo... Amanhã eu não trabalho, mas eu tenho que por em dia alguns trabalho da faculdade, ou do contrário eu levarei bomba. Então, até outro dia, e se quiserem, já sabem meu número ou onde me encontrar, tudo bem? - e sem deixar tempo para que alguém sequer pensasse em retrucar ele já tinha se despedido e estava na porta se despedindo da anfitriã. Com um sonoro tchau, ele se despediu pela última vez.

Andava agora um pouco aéreo depois de tanto que ocorrera... Ainda não sabia o que era... Mas no fundo e na verdade, ele apenas escondia, não queria aceitar que ele... Enfim, não aceitava...

E estava tão distraído que nem mesmo percebeu que dois homens apareceram por trás dele. Só se deu conta quando o interceptou.

- Você não acha que é muito tarde para que uma moça ande sozinha pela rua há essa hora?

Moça? Ótimo, um cortejo de um cara nada boa pinta àquela hora da noite e ainda que o confunde com uma garota... Mas ele percebeu que essa não era, aparentemente a única intenção dele... E do outro que acabara de notar existir atrás dele. Ele tentou continuar, mas ele se aproximou mais ainda.

- Êpa... Eu gostaria de acompanhar tal donzela, será que eu poderia?

- Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu estou com pressa...

- Nossa - falou o rapaz de trás - sua voz condiz perfeitamente com você todinha...

Kurama já começava a se irritar com aquilo. Sabia se defender, e muito bem... Mas não gostava de apelar para a força bruta. Apesar de não estar vendo outra saída... Mas quando se deu conta, o rapaz de trás, com total destreza, pegou-lhe a bolsa que carregava a tira colo.

- Me devolve. - falou já perdendo a paciência.

- Nossas... Sabia que você fica linda assim, nervosinha?

- Me devolva ou vocês irão se arrepender.

- Ah, é mesmo? E o que a mocinha irá fazer?

- Ela eu não sei, mas que eu irei arrebentar os cornos de vocês eu irei.

Todos os três olharam na direção de um vulto negro que se formava ao lado da árvore, mas foi apenas por um momento, pois o volto deslocou-se numa velocidade enorme, tirando a bolsa das mãos de um dos rapazes e dando uma rasteira no outro, fazendo com que os dois fugissem apavorados.vKurama ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido... Aparentemente mais alguém o confundiu com uma garota frágil e indefesa, sendo que ele não era nem uma garota e nem mesmo indefeso! Mas mesmo assim ele agradecia a intervenção do rapaz que ele não enxergava, pois do contrário eles teriam gente parando no pronto-socorro... E isso ele desejava evitar...

- Aqui está a sua mochila, garota... - falou uma voz conhecida tirando-o de seu devaneio... Virando-se ambos se assustaram...

- Shuuichi?

- Hi-hiyama-sama?

Hiei não acreditava... Ele não conseguia descansar e resolvera dar um passeio para que pudesse espairecer um pouco a mente. Mas há apenas alguns instantes atrás ele viu dois homens irritando uma jovem de cabelos longos e esguia... Ele achava que conhecia a garota, mas antes ele deveria ajudar a pobre que provavelmente não teria chance nenhuma com aqueles dois... Mas não esperava encontrar justamente aquele rapaz com quem ele estava trabalhando...

- Eu... Eu estava dando uma volta para distrair... E o que você faz acordado andando a essa hora na rua? - ele se sentia estranho por ter falado tanto com um semi-desconhecido...

- Eu... Eu estava voltando de um lugar... -ele nunca se cansaria de ouvir aquela voz que ele tanto admirava, mas lembrou-se que ainda não tinha agradecido - oh! Obrigado, Hiyama-sama... Eu nem agradeci...

- Ah, não, tudo bem... Sou eu quem pede desculpas, pois te confundi com uma garota...

- É, deu para perceber... Mas mesmo assim obrigado... Eu sei me defender, mas com certeza alguém sairia machucado... E eu não queria isso...

- Tudo bem, você é quem sabe... - respondeu conseguindo voltar a seu estado quase no-words1 que ele está acostumado a estar, devolvendo a bolsa de Kurama.

- Obrigado... Bem, acho que eu já vou andando... Tchau e obrigado de novo...

Quando ele estava há uns dez metros, ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Ao olhar para trás, viu que Nobuyuki o seguia. Esperou até que ele o alcançasse e falou:

- Mesmo que você saiba se defender, eu não acho prudente que você ande sozinho...

Shuuichi olhava para aquele rapaz pequeno e frágil, mas que em nada frágil transparecia, muito pelo contrário: Nobuyuki-sama aparentemente mostrava mais força do que ele e do que transparecia. Mas o que mais o intrigava era que ele estava sendo gentil, exatamente o contrário do que diziam que ele era. Talvez fosse disso que ele estaria precisando agora, um pouco de companhia, mesmo que ele tenha acabado de sair de uma reunião entre amigos. Mas no momento não era deles que estava precisando, logo, por que negar a companhia?

- Tudo bem... Se não te for incomodar com algo nem atrapalhar...

- Claro que não... Até porque eu realmente estou precisando de companhia... - concedeu inconscientemente Hiei. E a cada momento que passava entendia menos ainda o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo... Nunca fora de agradar-se na companhia de alguém, isso era praticamente impossível. Mas... Ele precisava de uma pessoa ao seu lado no momento, desejava isso... Gostaria que pudesse ser Yukina, mas a mesma está com o namorado e ele desejava evitar esse tipo de companhia... Mas não sabia porque sabia que não se arrependeria de revelar tal coisa para Minamino. Sentia uma paz muito grande perto de... Perto de um desconhecido! Que loucura! Mas ele realmente esperava que o outro pensasse igual a ele neste momento, mas surpreendeu-se assim que a resposta foi dada.

- Bem... Então vamos andando...? -falou Kurama já meio sem graça pelos dois estarem feito dois dois-de-paus parados olhando para ontem, fazendo-os andarem. A conversa manteve-se "silenciosa", o que significa que o caminho foi muito quieto. Para Hiei estava bom, mas para Kurama, a coisa já não estava tanto. Queria, e muito, manter um diálogo com o rapaz ao lado. Já tinha percebido que mantinha um crescente interesse no garoto ao lado, mas achava que fosse pura admiração. Também pudera, o cara era demais. E muito contrário do que falavam por lá no estúdio. Falando nisso, mesmo que estiver sendo muito sem educação, resolveu perguntar algumas coisinhas...

- Engraçado...

Hiei notou a voz aveludada de Kurama, mas não esboçou reação nenhuma além de olhá-lo de soslaio, o que foi perfeitamente notado pelo ruivo que interpretou como sendo um "prossiga".

- Me desculpe falar isso assim, mas... As pessoas com quem eu estive até o momento e que te conhecem me disseram para tomar cuidado com você porque...

- Eu sou grosso, mal-humorado, temperamental, anti-social e não falo com ninguém. Sim: eles estão certos. - falou num tom típico seu, que era capaz de rachar uma pessoa ao meio com a sua frieza característica. Mas ele se surpreendia com um Minamino olhando-o como se ele tivesse falado a maior heresia ou se tivesse nascido mais duas cabeças em seus ombros ou ainda um olho em sua testa.

- Mas até agora você foi gentil e educado comigo, tanto que está me acompanhando e antes mesmo de saber que era eu, você me salvou dos caras que me abordaram.

Hiei já não sabia o que fazia: tentava achar um buraco para enfiar a sua cabeça ou se pensava sobre o assunto. Ele a cada palavra proferia emburrava a sua cara e já estava ficando com câimbra. Estava com a face do jeitinho que faria um desgostoso Kuwabara relinchar e praguejar o dia inteiro. Mas em nada afetava Shuuichi Minamino. Droga!

- É... Eu também não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo... - falou num tom extremamente ríspido, e parecia que dessa vez seu intuito foi alcançado. Se bem que o esbelto rapaz não queria desistir de uma conversa. Se sentia estranho com isso, alguém insistindo para falar com ele, fazendo tanta questão de ter sua atenção... Era tudo muito novo para ele... Ouvia atentamente a voz do rapaz balbuciando algumas coisas, até que uma pergunta foi feita e o congelou.

- Eu reparei que você não tira essa faixa da testa... Não é incômoda?

Olhou-o bem. Não viu má intenção alguma, mas a pergunta o desagradou, e muito, tanto que dessa vez sim, Shuuichi percebeu que não deveria ter aberto a sua boca. Mais uma coisa para ser analisada. Mas vendo que pôs o rapaz numa situação complicada tentou amenizar, sendo o "menos ríspido" possível, em se tratando de Hiei.

- Não, não é. - falou, mas o ar pesou mais que chumbo naquele instante. Viu que o seu parceiro ficou sem graça e não sabia o que fazer para recuperar toda a distração que existia antes. Era praticamente palpável a falta de jeito e ele quase podia ouvir se formar um gemido de desculpas... Mas antes que realmente tudo se perdesse, ele resolveu remediar a situação.

- Ah, isso pode não ser da minha conta, mas o que você faz a essa hora na rua? - tentou remediar e, aparentemente deu certo. Ele conseguiu perceber o rosto de Minamino iluminar-se e praticamente um sorriso emoldurar sua tez. _Nossa... Como soou melodramático e de quinta!_

- Eu... Eu estava com uns amigos... Eu quase não tenho tempo para falar ou ficar com eles, mas... Eu realmente precisava sair de lá.

- Eles te incomodam? - perguntou espontaneamente, mas sem olhar para a face do ruivo. Ele tinha percebido uma mudança sutil na voz aveludada.

- Não, de jeito nenhum! - respondeu veemente - eles são as melhores coisas que me aconteceram! São fiéis, gentis, engraçados... Gosto de estar na presença deles. Mas...

- Pela sua voz eu sabia que viria um mais - concedeu Hiei.

- Não é isso... É que eles formam casais... Entende...? Eles estão praticamente em número par de homens e mulheres e numa proporção de um para um... Tem hora que eu sobro, literalmente... - respondeu soltando um risinho resignado, mas não houve nenhuma resposta...

Permaneceram assim, olhando para o céu e para as copas das árvores num silêncio até reconfortante, mas um pouco incômodo... Ambos pensavam sobre as palavras do ruivo, afinal, são amigos, pares... Por que se sentiria sobrando!

- E por que você não leva a sua namorada para essas reuniões?

Susto. Quase um pulo. Foi o que sentiu ao ouvir de supetão a voz de seu parceiro-quase-chefe. Mas sentiu-se corar ao ter de responder coisa mais simples... Por que corar para responder um simples "não"?

- Porque eu não tenho namorada. Simples... - custou, mas respondeu. Algo dentro de si aqueceu quando ouviu a resposta dada não com tanta "simplicidade"... Mas era um calor gostoso... Bom e aconchegante... Parecia quando ele estava no colo de sua irmã e ela lhe fazia cafuné nos cabelos, praticamente ninando-o. Nunca... Sentira isso com outra pessoa além de sua irmã. Era estranho e começava a se sentir um pouco incomodado.

- E você, o que fazia andando a essas horas por aí?

- Eu já tinha falado. Estava me distraindo. - seco como sempre, mas não foi percebido, ou simplesmente absorvido pelo ruivo, que continuou a persuadi-lo a responder.

- Mas distrair a essa hora e sozinho?

- Digamos que eu estivesse numa situação parecida com a sua - não gostou muito de revelar, mas menos ainda de estar falando assim, tão abertamente - meus amigos estão se divertindo juntos, mas como eu cheguei tarde do estúdio não deu tempo de ir onde eles estão, graças a tudo que há de sagrado.

- Você não gosta de seus amigos?

- Não foi isso o que eu disse. Eu disse que eu estou numa situação parecida: todos eles namoram entre si e isso não é lá agradável de se presenciar...

- E por que você não leva a sua namorada às reuniões?

- Porque eu nunca namorei.

- Se... Sério? - assombrado com o que acabara de ouvir, Kurama não queria acreditar em seus ouvidos, e muito menos queria entender o que se passava na sua mente e no seu corpo. Nobuyuki não era um homem feio. Ele era charmoso e podia-se até mesmo ceder e dizer que o achava extremamente belo. Por que nunca namorou?

- Sim - mais uma resposta seca, mas não foi o suficiente para fazer com que ele desistisse de continuar a perguntar.

- E posso saber por quê?

- Shuuichi! Você também está chegando? Que bom!

Os dois olharam para a direção da voz e viram um casal composto por um senhor de óculos e cabelos castanhos e uma senhora de cabelos bem escuros e um sorriso muito doce em riste na face calma e serena. Só então é que Kurama se dava conta de que se não fosse a mãe ele teria passado de sua casa. Por sorte ele tinha pegado o caminho certo... Deve ter sido reflexo condicionado.

- Bom, então você fica aqui e eu volto. Espero que tome juízo hein? Boa noite e até outro dia.

- Boa noite! E obrigado! - falou a tempo de vê-lo se virar para ir embora. Com certeza ele aproveitou o que sua mãe falou para ir embora e não precisar responder o que havia perguntado.

- Quem era meu filho? - perguntou Shiori ao ver seu filho olhando para o rapaz.

- Ah... Era... Um amigo meu. - ele se lembrou de que não poderia revelar a identidade de Nobuyuki para ninguém. Pois bem, ele seria fiel a sua promessa.

* * *

- LEVANTE-SE POIS SÓ FALTA VOCÊ!

Cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro Hiei não sabia se se assustava com o repentino aparecimento de sua doce irmã ou se ficava irado pelo mesmo acontecer, mas de maneira que seus tímpanos e sua cabeça reverberavam em protesto.

- E quem além de nós dois poderia estar acordado aqui, Yukina? - perguntou em seu normal mal-humor e que foi totalmente ignorado e rebatido com o mais doce sorriso.

- O sol! Os pássaros2, as borboletas - e falava e rodopiava e cantarolava após ter depositado a bandeja de café sobre a escrivaninha de seu irmão - todos já acordaram e deram o seu mais belo bom dia - abria as cortinas e permitia a entrada do vento fresco e da luz calorosa - as folhas farfalham...

- Tá, tá bom! Pode parar que eu já entendi: o dia tá bonito e eu tenho que acordar. Bom dia pra você também.

- Bom dia nii-chan! - respondia com o maior entusiasmo. Realmente ele tinha que concordar: o dia estava bonito e fazia uma enorme repercussão em sua doce e meiga irmãzinha.

- E por que você está assim tão feliz?

- Porque você está ao meu lado! - respondia colocando a bandeja sobre o colo de Hiei, ainda com o mesmo sorriso caloroso do início do dia em seu rosto - e eu tenho que aproveitar isso, certo?

- E você já tomou café?

- Não. E se não se incomodar eu queria tomá-lo junto a você - olhou-o de uma forma que nem que ele quisesse ele poderia proferir nenhum tipo de advérbio de negação, mesmo que fosse em prol de uma coisa boa.

- Não, não me incomodo, ainda mais que você está tão radiante... E que história é essa de me aproveitar?

- Ah, logo, logo você verá - falou enquanto tomava um gole de chá - Ah! Lembrei! - olhava-o morder uma torrada com um brilho maroto nos olhos... Hiei acabou parando quando percebeu o que via: aí tinha algo.

- Se lembrou...? - falou dando-lhe caminho para prosseguir.

- Que história era aquela de achar que eu o quero longe de mim, hein, Sr. Hiei?

- Ah, aquilo foi brincadeira... E você sabe que foi.

- Hn, acho bom mesmo, OK?

- OK... Mas que você queria se livrar de mim, ah, isso você queria! - retrucou num tom de mágoa puramente fingida.

- É assim que você fala depois de eu ter trazido seu maravilhoso café da manhã na cama e ainda por cima tê-lo acordado e utilizado-me de meus dotes caseiros para fazê-lo? Eu fico muito ofendida - e começaram com um showzinho barato. Sua irmã era assim: sua única fonte de vida. Ela era muito doce, gentil, inteligente, talentosa, sabia brincar para espantar o marasmo e fazê-lo rir das coisas mais idiotas. Ficava até chateado por ela se dedicar exclusivamente ao lar. Antes ela trabalhava junto dele, mas como ele começou a ganhar muito dinheiro além do necessário ela resolveu ajudar em coisas mais úteis, como ficar em casa e cuidando de tudo para ele. Ela tinha uma voz perfeita e infelizmente não mais a utilizava. Era um desperdício, mas pelo menos ela seria uma boa esposa quando se casasse com Kuwabara... E pensando nisso ele acaba por se lembrar que havia algo que ele gostaria de perguntar para sua irmã: e dessa vez ela não lhe escaparia! Nem que para isso eles ficassem naquela cama o dia inteiro!

- Yukina...

- Sim? - ela nem ligava pois estava saboreando um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

- Você e o Kuwabara não marcaram a data do casamento ainda por quê? - pronto: direto e reto. Ela acabou se engasgando com o bolo e agora ele queria ver como ela conseguiria escapar dessa.

- Você está querendo se livrar de mim, é? - começou mais uma vez com o drama tentando persuadi-lo.

- Não, não é isso, mas é que vocês namoram há tanto tempo que eu achei estranho nem mesmo noivar vocês noivaram ainda. Até Yusuke e Keiko já estão de casamento marcado e vocês nem isso...

- Ah... É que ainda não surgiu a oportunidade de conversarmos sobre isso, eu acho.

"Uma barreira! Já começou a colocar empecilhos e daqui a pouco vai criar outras desculpas e desviar a minha atenção. Não queria falar assim com ela, mas acho que vou ser obrigado."

- Só se for da sua parte, pois eu já vi várias vezes o Kuwabara tentando falar sobre casamento com você e você sempre foge do assunto...

- Bem... É que sempre que ele vem com o assunto eu estou ocupada...

Hiei não engolia essa. E tava na cara que ela só iria arrumar desculpas e se continuasse assim ele não teria mais como perguntar nada a ela e o assunto, mais uma vez terminaria com a vitória de Yukina. Não achava justo o que a irmã fazia com o namorado, mas ele nem mesmo sabia porque ela fazia isso! Não queria apelar para esse lado, mas se viu obrigado a encurralá-la na parede. E dessa vez sério.

- Yukina.

- O quê? - ela falava sem olhar nos olhos dele com a desculpa de estar juntando as xícaras e os talheres.


	3. Parte 3

Parte III

- Kuwabara, me diz uma coisa: quando afinal você e Yukina irão se casar, hein?

O grande rapaz de cabelos alaranjados parou de tomar seu refrigerante e afastou o copo com um rosto triste depois da pergunta de seu amigo.

- Eu não sei Yusuke... - depois da resposta pôs-se a olhar o movimento do lado de fora da lanchonete "Dolci"**1 **onde se encontravam. Ele sempre tentava puxar assunto a respeito do casamento, mas Yukina sempre dava um jeitinho de fugir. No início foi difícil de perceber isso, mas com o tempo ele foi notando um notável e proposital afastamento da parte de sua amada. Isso o magoava toda vez que via um "rodeio" para conseguir fugir do assunto. Será que ela não o amava a esse ponto?

- Não acredito que seja isso - respondeu Yusuke.

- Não acredita que seja o quê? - perguntou assustado Kuwabara. "Será que Urameshi agora pode ler mentes???" E olhava-o denunciando a sandice que pensava do amigo.

- Pastel, não é isso... Tá tão distraído que nem percebeu que falou o que pensava... Não acredito que ela o faça por não gostar de você. Tá muito óbvio que Yukina gosta, e muito mesmo de você. Às vezes acho que ela é meio louca para gostar de alguém como você, hehehe...

- Ah, desgraçado... - e começou a fazer caretas.

- Calma, Kazu... Brincadeiras à parte, é lógico que ela gosta de você, mas talvez...

- Talvez...?

- Talvez... Ela esteja apenas esperando o momento em que se sinta preparada para tal. Kuwabara teve que dar o braço a torcer, mas ainda assim ele não aceitava a resposta "plausível" de seu amigo. Yukina e ele namoravam sério e firme desde antes de Yusuke e Keiko firmarem compromisso, sem contar que Yukina por várias vezes citava o quão sortuda e feliz Keiko deveria estar se sentindo por ter encontrado a pessoa certa e estar se juntando completamente a esta pessoa. Hn. Falando assim, até parecia que ela estava desgostosa de estar com ele, afinal, se ela gostava de ver Yusuke e Keiko e seu relacionamento dando certo (até mesmo mostrava uma certa inveja de não estar no lugar deles) por que ela não estaria pronta?

E Yusuke percebeu que ele não havia convencido o amigo... Na verdade nem ele estava convencido, mas acreditava que era um outro motivo diferente da inexistência de sentimentos da garota de olhos vermelhos para com seu amigo de cabelo com topete. Era praticamente paupável o sentimento que fluía dos dois... Logo, ela estava mesmo apaixonada... Não: ela estava amando seu amigo.

Estavam ambos tão distraídos com os próprios pensamentos que nem perceberam a entrada na loja de um certo ruivo acompanhado de uma pequena dama de olhos rubis, mas notaram a presença dos dois na loja, andando em direção a uma das mesas.

- Hey! Yukina, Kurama! Juntem-se a nós! - berrou Yusuke ao ver os dois andando, fazendo Kuwabara olhar para a direção indicada nada discretamente por Urameshi.

- Olá garotos - cumprimentou Yukina.

- Oi gente. Não sabíamos que estavam aqui. - completou Kurama.

- E vocês vieram passear, é? - perguntou Yusuke.

- Não, na verdade foi acaso. Eu estava andando e encontrei Yukina na rua. Como o dia estava bonito sugeri de virmos tomar um suco juntos - explicou Kurama. Em outra situação Yusuke até brincaria e chamaria Kuwabara de corno nas entrelinhas, ou ainda o Kuwabara faria um showzinho insinuando que Kurama estava querendo roubar o que era dele, mas eles perceberam que a intenção inicial de Kurama era distrair uma Yukina que ninguém até então já teve o prazer (ou desprazer) de ver: sem seu sorriso costumeiro na pálida face. Seus olhos estavam tristes e seus lábios pareciam fazer greve, pois encontravam-se em estado de inércia. Até lembrava Yusuke e Kuwabara do irmão.

- Yukina... Aconteceu algo? - Deixou a curiosidade falar mais alto Yusuke.

- O quê...? Ah, não, não aconteceu nada... - surpreendeu-se Yukina, forçando um sorriso doce, mas que era tão doce quanto um jiló.

- Tá legal... Se não quiser falar, tudo bem, mas saiba que estamos aqui para tudo, OK?

Yukina olhou-o nos olhos e realmente sorriu dessa vez. Um sorriso triste e apagado, mas um verdadeiro sorriso. Ela se sentia tão afortunada! Amigos de verdade e se preocupavam com ela mesmo. Se sentia tão amada por essas pessoas tão calorosas e bondosas que quase explodiu de tanta felicidade. Amigos cuidadosos, um namorado extremamente apaixonado... E um irmão amargurado, sozinho, machucado e ainda descrente da vida e de todo o resto. Isso a fazia ficar com o humor a extremos.

- Obrigada Yusuke.

Os três rapazes olharam entre si. Tinham percebido as duas mudanças tão repentinas em Yukina. Não entenderam como ou a causa de se ter acontecido, mas presenciaram e viram.

Kurama tentou amenizar pedindo suco para eles dois e Yusuke e Kuwabara tentaram travar uma conversa ilógica que só eles eram capazes de compreender, fazendo Yukina soltar leves sorrisos a cada careta de ambos. Até que o nome de Hiei chegou à tona.

- Essa é a especialidade do Hiei, sem dúvidas! Consegue matar apenas olhando a pessoa!

- Ba! Ele tem é falta do que fazer! Fica me irritando a paciência e me ofendendo... Como se fosse melhor...

- Hiei...? Ah, é o irmão da Yukina, né? - perguntou Kurama com um sorriso e deslizando seu olhar sobre Yusuke, Kuwabara até chegar em Yukina, que, para espanto de todos, tinha as feições distorcidas em desagrado, enquanto mexia com o canudo o seu suco.

- Yukina...? Alguma coisa errada? - quis saber Kuwabara.

Yukina apenas olhou-o com mágoa e reprovação. Então respondeu, notando-se claramente a mágoa:

- Por que você implica tanto com meu irmão? Ele não faz tanto assim com você!

Kuwabara ficou sem entender a mágoa contida na voz e nas feições da bela jovem, fazendo com que Urameshi interferisse.

- Pera'í, Yukina: todos sabem que seu irmão não vai com a cara do Kuwabara...

- Ele não tem nada contra Kazuma. Muito pelo contrário! Ele o acha digno de mim e nunca esteve mais tranqüilo por saber que uma pessoa como ele estará responsável por mim.

Yusuke foi interrompido pela garota. Ficou mais atordoado na verdade com a intensidade do olhar e da voz despejada por ela do que pela interrupção em si.

Mas Kuwabara não entendia: achava que Hiei botava algum empecilho sobre o namoro e por isso Yukina não aceitava se casar com ele... Mas... Então... Se não era Hiei... O que era? Bem, ele não sabia, mas ele iria saber e era para já!

- E por que eu não posso ser logo oficialmente o seu responsável? - perguntou cheio de dúvidas e dor.

- Paciência é uma virtude. - virando o rosto para o lado, respondeu num tom de voz baixo amargurada e seca.

- A virtude é uma qualidade e é finita no homem. Um dia ela acaba. - respondeu sem acreditar nas palavras simples proferidas. Ela queria dizer simplesmente que ele deveria esperar quando ela quisesse casar? Como quem tem vontade de comprar uma roupa e só compra porque passou em frente à loja e naquele dia tinha tempo sobrando??

- Se você quer ter algo na vida, a paciência terá de ser inesgotável. - respondeu olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele, levantou-se e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Os três olhavam-na partir. Dois ainda boquiabertos com as palavras, e um ainda exasperado e espantado com tudo ouvido. Mas pelo menos pode perceber, no olhar chagado de sua namorada que não era o que ele pensava: pode ver o amor e o sofrimento neles...

E ainda olhando para a porta, não percebeu, de novo, que pensava em voz alta.

- Yukina... O que se passa com você...?

- Muito bem, não vai abrir o bico? O dia está tão lindo! Você não me fez vir até aqui para ficar com essa cara de bezerro desmamado** 2 **, não é? - falava uma bela jovem, de longos cabelos avermelhados que se encontravam presos num rabo displicente e olhos claros. Era realmente uma beldade: corpo perfeito, olhos inteligentes, com cílios escuros, cheios e longos adornando-os, lábios pequenos e carnudos, pele alva e de coloração e textura uniformes.

Olhando-a atravessado, responde:

- Até onde eu me lembro, eu estava em casa...

- Enfurnado em casa... - interrompeu-o em voz baixa, como se estivesse completando-o, enquanto ele continuava a falar.

- ...tinha acabado de sair do banho e me vestido. Você apareceu para me atazanar...

- Te alegrar... - mais uma vez se pronunciou.

- ...sem mesmo me dar tempo de pentear meus cabelos, que estão horríveis...

- Lindos... - ela parecia realmente gostar disso, já que se divertia fazendo-o, cada vez que recebia um sinal "flamejante" do olhar do rapaz.

- ...estou até parecendo uma versão masculina da Yukina com eles caídos e não me dá alternativas de ficar em casa, pois você praticamente me seqüestrou... - ele continuava fingindo não ouvir o que ela falava.

- Te resgatei... - ela corrigiu.

- ... - ele parou de falar. Foi a gota. Ficou encarando-a para ver se ela percebia que ele não estava com muito humor naquele dia para piadinhas ou outras coisas, não depois do desastroso inquérito com sua irmã, que obviamente ele não havia revelado a sua irritantemente insistente no momento sua "não-tão-amiga". - Mukuro **3 **?

- Sim? - ela sabia o que viria pela frente, mas no fundo, gostava quando ele perdia assim a calma.

- Pira daqui, para não falar outra coisa que eu gostaria. E muito!

- Não! Não tive todo esse trabalho de te seqüestrar de sua casa para agora te deixar sozinho!

- E agora você admite que me seqüestrou? - falava um Hiei já transcendendo o tom rosa para um mais escarlate - você é maníaca!

- Ah, Hiei, qual'é? Você é quase transparente, pois não toma sol! Nem sai de casa! Aí, por um motivo que você não quer contar, mas é extremamente claro qual foi, está mais emburrado que o normal! E ainda fica aí, fazendo charminho...

- Eu não estou fazendo charminho... Será que não dá para entender que eu só queria ficar sozinho?

- Sozinho você já fica a todo momento, acho que às vezes te faz bem estar na companhia dos outros... E essa hora, por exemplo, é uma dessas boas horas.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio. Hiei tinha consciência do que sua amiga estava falando e da veracidade de suas palavras. Não gostava de admitir, mas aquela mulher conseguia mexer com ele de uma forma que ele não gostava. Era como se ela fosse uma versão ativa e de presença mais pungente da...

- Olá crianças! - uma voz conhecida e agradável, seguida por uma leve coloração esbranquiçada fez-se reconhecer o desconhecido.

- Oh, olá Shizuka-chan! Vejo que não perde o hábito de chamar as outras pessoas, mesmo que mais velhas de crianças, não é? - brincou Mukuro com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Oi. - respondeu tão frio e cortante quanto curto Hiei, ao mesmo tempo que voltava seus olhos para o copo de suco.

- Costume. Puro costume, afinal, você tem uma carinha tão nova, Mukuro... Mas... Parece que alguém não levantou da cama e sim do chão depois que caiu. - falou enquanto sentava-se no banco ao lado de Hiei e de frente para a garota.

Hiei apenas ignorou o comentário, continuando a distrair-se com a bela visão de pedaços de bagaço de laranja em seu suco concentrado. Resolvendo que deixaria para cutucar a onça mais tarde Shizuka empenhou-se numa conversa mais animada com sua amiga.

- Ah, Mukuro... E como é que vão as seções de fotos?

- Muito boas. Melhores não podiam estar! A cada seção eu fico mais entusiasmada e me dá mais prazer no que eu faço.

- Mas e o assédio? Eles ainda querem que você seja modelo?

- Sim, mas eu não irei trocar por nada "segurar minha câmera" por "encarar minha câmera". - Com essa as duas riram bastante. Mukuro, na verdade trabalhava como repórter fotográfico e como hobby ela trabalhava para uma revista de publicidade. Lá era bem mais calmo de se trabalhar, afinal, num estúdio você tem certas disponibilidades e pode dar os efeitos que quiser e como quiser sem se preocupar se é o momento certo e se você terá outro momento para fazer a tal foto. Ela gostava muito de fotografias e descobriu esse prazer como modelo, profissão onde iniciara, mas que teve fim assim que viu que seu dom não eram as roupas nem a parte que recebia flashes e sim a parte que disparava flashes. Depois dessa descoberta muitos imploraram para que ela voltasse a ser modelo, garota propaganda e o escambal, mas ela recusara veemente todos os pedidos. Era linda, charmosa, praticamente perfeita, mas apesar de tanto não se gabava de seu físico e muito menos gostava de tirar proveito. Apenas quando era realmente necessário, como quando uma modelo faltara e ela teve que substituí-la, mas fora isso, até o pessoal do trabalho admite: como ela na máquina, não há melhor!

Elas conversavam e riam, como se estivessem pondo as fofocas em dia como se não se vissem há anos, coisa que não era verdade. Porém assustaram-se ao ver que Hiei se levantava. Achando que ele iria fugir, Mukuro quase que pula sobre ele, mas por sorte, ele apenas responde:

- Não se preocupe, vou ao banheiro. Já volto. - e com isso vai. Elas apenas permaneceram ali porque dava para ver a entrada do banheiro masculino de onde estavam e não dava para fugir de jeito maneira.

Hiei e Mukuro estavam na "Dolci" já tinha algum tempo. Ele realmente queria ficar um pouco sozinho, apenas para espairecer a cabeça. Ele já estava com uma bela duma enxaqueca e nem era meio dia ainda!

- Oh, perdão eu não tinha vist... Ah, é você... - falou com o maior tom pausado, indicando o seu descaso...

Para completar o quadro, ele acabara de esbarrar em ninguém mais ninguém menos que... Kuwabara.

Hiei apenas dignou-se a soltar um "Hn" e não respondeu mais nada. Não estava com ânimo para brincadeiras. E isso era sério.

- Será que você poderia, pelo menos, se dignar a me responder? - falou enfezado. Ele também não estava no seu melhor dia, até porque tinha brigado com a namorada fazia apenas alguns minutos.

- Desculpe. - foi a única coisa que saiu de sua boca.

- Eu não acredito que você, o rei do "eu estou certo e você cale a boca" está me pedindo desculpas! É, pelo visto a briga entre vocês não foi tão simples assim...

- Como assim? - inquietou-se Hiei.

- Agora você me pergunta, é? - respondeu Kuwabara, mas seu tom não era nem zombeteiro nem sarcástico - Eu acabei de discutir com sua irmã também. Ela não estava lá essas coisas. Acho que algo muito grave deve ter acontecido. E óbvio que deve estar relacionado a você.

Hiei não sabia o que fazer. Sua irmã queria ficar sozinha, mas... Como o Kuwabara falara que ela não estava "lá essas coisas" ele inquietou-se. Ela estaria bem?

- Para onde ela foi?

- Ela saiu da lanchonete com ar de "não me siga"...

Kuwabara ficou olhando para seu cunhado de relance. Era óbvio que ele estava preocupado com ela, mas... Sabia que, no final, nada aconteceria.

- Não se preocupe... Ela ficará bem.

Hiei olhou para seu cunhado... Sim, realmente ele estava certo. Yukina, apesar de doce, compreensiva e meiga, tinha um gênio que ninguém suportava. Mas era responsável e sabia que poderia confiar nela.

Concordando, os dois resolvem sair do banheiro e, na saída eles ouvem uma voz familiar.

- Hiei, você não... Ah, você está aí... A gente tinha pensado que você tivesse fugido...

- Olá também maninha.

- Olá Kazu - respondeu com um sorriso o irmão - e você? Não vai embora agora, né?

- Não, não... Até porque é mais saudável que eu fique, pois não quero aquela desvairada correndo o dia inteiro atrás de mim. - respondeu com desagrado.

- Desvairada...? - divagou Kazuma - Ah, você fala da Mukuro?? Danadinho... - Tentava de alguma forma ajudar o "amigo", mas resolveu calar a boca quando viu que a coisa era séria...

- Eu vou voltar para a mesa - respondeu antes que sua saúde mental fosse abalada e ele fosse preso.

- Hey, Kazu, vem com a gente...

- Ah, não vai dar, Shizuka... O Kurama está aqui comigo... Ih, por falar nele eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele!!

- Ai, Kazuma... Só você mesmo, viu? Vamos atrás dele que ele já deve estar preocupado. Eu vou com você. Hiei, depois eu vou lá, está bem? - falava enquanto via o rapaz dando as costas e acenando indicando que tinha ouvido.

- Ah, você está aqui? - falou o rapaz alto.

- Ah, Kuwabara, eu já estava ficando preocupado... Você demorou tanto que eu tinha pensado que você tivesse esquecido de mim...

- Quase, Kurama-san...

- Ah, olá Shizuka... Não sabia que estava aqui…

- Pois é, eu estava com o Hiei e com mais uma amiga...

- Ah, o irmão da Yukina está aqui... Puxa, ela acabou de sair daqui...

- Por falar em sair... Cadê o Urameshi?

- Ele foi... Ah, ele já está voltando, olhe lá... Bem, agora que ele está voltando, eu vou comprar uma garrafa d'água, OK?

- OK, traz uma para mim também! - pediu Shizuka.

- Pode deixar!

Shuuichi ia andando e chegou num balcão do outro lado da loja, e, sem querer avistou quem ele menos esperava... E sem pensar muito, ele foi se aproximando.

- Olá.

O casal da mesa olha para trás e dá de cara com um ruivo alto, esguio e muito bonito. Mukuro sabia que já o tinha visto em algum lugar, mas não se lembrava onde...

- Olá Shuuichi. - respondeu Hiei seriamente.

- Olá - respondeu Mukuro, intrigada com o rapaz a sua frente.

Vendo o rosto quase que petrificado de seu parceiro, e olhando a cara de poucos amigos que era desferida para ele pela mulher, ele percebeu que deveria estar atrapalhando... E sentiu-se um besta por sentir-se... Incomodado?

- Bem, er... perdão, eu... Estou atrapalhando algo?

Hiei não estava entendendo... Na verdade ele não entendia nada há muito tempo... Por que ele ficou quente por dentro ao ver o rapaz com quem ele trabalharia ele não conseguia captar... E muito menos o fato de se sentir mal e ter aquela sensação de... Perda... Ao provavelmente ele ter chegado a uma conclusão precipitada... Mas e daí se pensavam besteiras dele?????

- Não! Você não atrapalha... Er... Digo... - fica sem graça ao ver a intensidade e a firmeza em sua voz... - Shuuichi, esta é Mukuro. Vocês talvez já tenham se conhecido, pois ela é fotógrafa e está no mesmo ramo que você. Mukuro, este é Shuuichi Minamino e ele está trabalhando comigo agora na dublagem, mas ele também é modelo fotográfico.

- Sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar...

- É... É verdade, eu me lembro... Você já tirou umas fotos minhas... Ficaram muito boas mesmo, parabéns.

- Obrigada... Você também é talentoso...

Um pesado silêncio formou-se sobre eles... Estava claro que Kurama não havia engolido essa de "não estar atrapalhando"... Ele sentia-se sobrando ali... Ele estava emburrado e, mesmo que ele sempre esteja assim agora se sentia incomodado. Aquilo com certeza era com ele, sem dúvidas! E... Afinal... Por que Nobuyuki não estaria? Afinal, ela era uma mulher e tanto! Muito bonita mesmo e ele era apenas... Um homem magnífico. O que ainda fazia ali? O que fazia se sentindo assim? Por que se sentia assim?????? E POR QUE SE COMPARAR A UMA MULHER???

- Er, eu... deixei alguém me esperando, eu... Tenho que ir. Foi bom vê-lo novamente, Hiyama-sama... E foi um prazer conhecê-la Mukuro-san... - curvando-se educada e rapidamente ele se foi.

Claro que dos três, quem mais se divertiu ali foi a própria Mukuro, que percebia as teias que se formavam ao redor dos dois...

O dia estava bom de mais para ser verdade... Tanto que tinha que ficar ruim. Se bem que ele não via lógica em ter ficado ruim assim, afinal, o que de tão desastroso aconteceu? Ele apenas viu sua amiga brigar com seu amigo e seu colega de trabalho com um baita mulheril... Ao seu lado... Conversando... Ao seu lado... Como cúmplice... Ao seu lado... Como se fossem algo mais que amigos... Ao seu lado...

Ótimo: agora seu cérebro além de surtar também tinha arranhado. Ele queria fugir. Em casa sua mãe é um doce, mas não queria contar as coisas para ela, até porque nem ele entende o que está acontecendo. Estava se portando como um adolescente com picos de humor. Sem contar que sua casa não era exatamente o ambiente de dúvidas...

Os amigos, bem... Não gostaria de importunar seus amigos com suas crises existenciais. O que lhe restara então fazer era justamente o que estava fazendo: depois de tanto caminhar, sobrou sentar-se num banco de uma praça e ver o dia terminar. Mais nada. Quem sabe assim ele não conseguisse as respostas para as suas dúvidas?

Sentou-se com um sonho nas mãos. Ia dar uma mordida quando uma bola bateu em suas mãos e o doce voou para trás. Não teria sido muito ruim se o doce não tivesse acertado a mesma coisa que a bola. Ou alguém. Ou não seria tão ruim assim?

Um rapaz com os cabelos lindos, e negros, bem brilhantes, porém um pouco lambuzados com o creme volveu-se para trás, revelando seus belos olhos amendoados e a surpresa estampada em sua íris ao ver o ruivo. Surpresa essa que com certeza era recíproca.

- Senhor, me desculpe, mas o senhor poderia me devolver a minha bola? - um menininho viera até Hiei pedir-lhe sua infame bola de volta.

- Claro, pegue. - devolveu rápido, pois queria voltar a sua atenção toda para o ruivo atrás de si. - Shuuichi?

- Nobuyuki? O que você está fazendo aqui? - não podia acreditar que justamente seu parceiro estivesse ali, ao seu lado, e com o cabelo todo lambuzado.

- Eu resolvi esfriar a cabeça um pouco depois dos acontecimentos de hoje... - falou dando a volta pelo banco para sentar-se ao lado do ruivo. - Andei discutindo com quem não deveria...

- Eu também estava tentando esfriar a minha cabeça. Mas, se não for muita intromissão de minha parte perguntar, brigou com a senhorita Mukuro? Espero que não tenha sido por minha causa...- estava preocupado com esta possibilidade, mas... Também estava curioso por saber o que aconteceu.

- Não... Pelo contrário. A briga foi com outra pessoa e foi única e exclusivamente por minha causa... - Hiei olhou-o de lado - Mas eu já falei que você não estava atrapalhando... E não estava mesmo!

- Ah, perdão... Mas é que ela era uma mulher muito bonita e... Parecia interessada em você... - Kurama sentia-se mais aliviado a cada palavra proferida pelo seu companheiro, mas não entendia porque ainda dava corda ao assunto.

- Ela já foi... Mas hoje ela realmente admite que é só a minha amiga. E isso é o que eu quero dela. E o que eu digo é verdade, afinal, bate com o que eu disse antes sobre eu não ter namorada...

- Bem... Isso é verdade, mas é que é difícil de se acreditar... - Falou o jovem de olhos verdes voltando seu rosto com uma expressão triste para o chão.

- Aconteceu algo? Você disse que estava querendo esfriar a cabeça também, não foi? Algo de ruim aconteceu com você?

- Não... Na verdade é que eu tenho me sentido assim mesmo ultimamente... Acho que é porque eu tenho estudado e trabalhado bastante e não tenho tido tempo para mim mesmo...

- Sei como é... Eu também estou passando por isso...

- Engraçado como a vida é, não?

- Como assim?

Kurama olhou para cima com um sorriso suave nos lábios enquanto pensava.

- Nós dois... Nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas estamos com os mesmos problemas... Pelo menos parecidos, não? E ainda mais: possuímos a mesma forma de aliviar os problemas...

Os dois se entreolharam e depois, com um sorriso cúmplice de compreensão eles voltaram a olhar para nada em particular.

- O que pretende fazer agora? - perguntou Hiei quebrando o confortável silêncio que pairou sobre eles.

- Bem... - alargou o sorriso - nada em especial...

Os dois caíram no silêncio mais uma vez, mas agora foi o ruivo quem o maculou.

- Nobuyuki... Bem... Não... Quer ir até a minha casa?

Hiei apenas voltou o rosto para o ruivo e arqueou as sobrancelhas indicando dúvida total.

- É que você está querendo espairecer a mente e eu também... A gente pode fazer isso juntos... Digo... Eu sei que a gente já está fazendo, mas... Podemos a partir de agora compartilhar isso, não é? É tão mais agradável dividir o dia com alguém a ficar sozinho... - esta última frase falou num tom vago e distante, mas alto suficiente para fazer efeito em Hiei.

Ele realmente estava certo. O que ele precisava, na verdade era de uma companhia mais próxima, com quem ele pudesse dividir as dúvidas, conversar, passar o tempo. Uma higiene mental. Logo, nada melhor do que arrumar um amigo. Não que ele não tivesse um, mas... Ele não teria coragem de se abrir com qualquer um deles... Por eles e por ele mesmo ele nunca faria isso. Provavelmente ele não fará isso com ninguém, mas pelo menos a presença deste garoto o deixava mais leve e isso já era suficiente para ele. Não tinha porque negar...

- Tudo bem então... - respondeu. Kurama não acreditava no que ouvia. Pela demora ele podia jurar que Nobuyuki iria negar, ou até mesmo usar de sua ignorância para escorraçá-lo, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu, muito pelo contrário. - Mas já vou avisando que eu sou um túmulo, então não espere muito de mim, OK?

- OK, é apenas pela companhia mesmo... - e um largo sorriso adornou o rosto bonito do ruivo.

Com isso os dois se levantaram e foram à casa do Shuuichi.

"Ué... Que estranho... Hiei não costuma demorar, até porque ele não costuma sair... Será que algo aconteceu???"

Já passava das dez da noite e a casa estava vazia. Yukina começava a ficar tensa, pois o irmão era caseiro e ela esperava poder encontrá-lo em casa. Mas isso não aconteceu e ela já estava em casa desde as 2 da tarde e nada de seu nii-chan. Mais nervosa impossível.

Ela já estava para se trocar quando pela janela deslumbrou uma pequena silhueta, que reconheceu logo como sendo seu irmão. Mais aliviada, tratou de colocar seu pijama, fechar a porta e sair da janela caindo sobre sua cama, fingindo não ter esperado por ele.

"Hn, ela estava me esperando... Deve estar preocupada, afinal de contas já são quase onze da noite."

Hiei ia adentrando a sua casa escura e silenciosa. Sabia que a irmã estava em casa, onde estava e como estava, afinal, eles se conhecem desde... Desde sempre, ora bolas! **4 **

Chegava a ser cômico, afinal, Yukina conseguia ser como uma criancinha que estava numa sala e por curiosidade encosta no porta-retratos que cai e se quebra todo e esta é pega em flagrante, mas age como se não soubesse do que se trata o ocorrido** 5**... Ele a viu na janela e a viu correr para fora de seu alcance, mas tudo isso tarde demais, pois ele a havia visto e sabia o que aconteceria a partir de agora, passo-a-passo...

E ele apenas seguiu o roteiro.

Hiei apenas dirigiu-se para seu quarto, tomou seu banho, colocou uma calça e permaneceu com os cabelos caídos como o dia inteiro. Deixou a sua porta escancarada e deitou-se sobre a sua cama, com os braços por trás da cabeça e olhos fechados.

Aconteceu o que ele pensava que aconteceria...

Yukina permaneceu deitada por um tempo, apenas ouvindo os barulhos provocados por seu irmão. Quando tudo se acalmou ela sentou-se e ficou a pensar. Mas não por muito tempo. Logo ela se enrolou no lençol e seguiu para o quarto de Hiei. Percebeu que a porta estava escancarada e ficou observando o seu irmão deitado, fingindo dormir. Ela sabia que ele esperava que ela fosse até ele. Ela se deteve por uns segundos sobre a figura deitada na cama. Seu coração doía cada vez que via aquele belo rosto marcado pela tristeza e pelo estresse psicológico. Tão novo e ainda assim tão sofrido...

Yukina foi tirada de seu devaneio quando seu irmão abriu os olhos e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, como numa indagação.

Se rendendo, ela simplesmente seguiu para a cama dele e abraçou-o deitando-se ao seu lado, como num mudo pedido de desculpas. Quando ela ia falar algo ele a interrompe.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando... - falava enquanto alisava seus cabelos presos em uma trança - Mas eu só queria que você compreendesse que você tem a sua vida e não pode ficar presa a outra pessoa. Você tem que tocá-la, ir adiante... Eu sei que você me ama e se preocupa comigo, mas... Eu quero te ver bem e feliz, e a sua felicidade está escapando pelas suas mãos sem que você perceba... - Hiei aperta o abraço em torno de sua irmã e continua - por mais que você se preocupe comigo, eu sou eu e você é você. Você não pode regular a minha vida por você e nem eu posso a sua por mim.

Neste momento Yukina afrouxa um pouco o enlace para encarar diretamente seu gêmeo nos olhos...

- Mas eu não quero perder você...

Hiei encosta suas testas e diz num sorriso que a faz acreditar piamente nele.

- Não se preocupe: eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

Os dois se encaravam. Seus rostos marcados ante a presença de pensamentos e observações, até que eles foram suavizando até que se renderam a um sorriso jovial e aliviado.

Realmente ela poderia contar com ele. Ela o subestimou, pois seu irmão, apesar de machucado, não é nenhum fraco, do contrário ele não teria suportado o que suportou até hoje...

E com isso ela começou, mais uma vez, a brincar com seu irmãozinho...

Claro, não, afinal... Ele era o seu nii-chan.

CONTINUA...

**1 **De acordo com o meu tradutor, Dolci significa "pastelaria" em italiano. Pode parecer louco, mas foi improviso, já que eu precisava que vocês notassem a proximidade física e espacial deles...  
**2 **Bem, esse aí não sei se alguém conhece, mas... É um vocabulário expresso de minha mãe... É uma cara de quem não gostou de algo mas não demonstra... É difícil explicar, mas é uma expressão espontânea .'  
**3 **Desculpem-me o spoiler, mas eu me baseei no último número de Yu Yu Hakusho, onde aparece uma Mukuro jovem e não destruída. Eu já sabia que ela deveria ser bonita, mas como o mangá explicita que ela foi uma escrava sexual, fica óbvio que ela era realmente bela. Já as cores são provenientes do anime mesmo...  
**4 **Er... Bem... Quem me conhece pessoalmente sabe que meu vocabulário é um pouco esquisito ( não que eu tenha o vocabulário mais polido do mundo, não... Digamos que ele seja... arcaico) e... Eu sou muito sacaneada por conta de umas palavras e... O "ora bolas" faz parte desta gama de vocábulos '... Essa sou eu >. 

**5 **Qualquer semelhança com "Avaiana de Pau®" não é mera coincidência .'''

-

Bem, gente aqui está! Eu fui a primeira (ou uma das primeiras) esse ano a postar uma fic no Webfanfics (eu fiquei esperando dar 12h para postar a fic XD) e agora eu serei uma das últimas a postar, fechando assim um ciclo.

Isto para mim significa um marco, pois eu tenho certeza de que eu cresci, e muito, durante este um ano, especialmente 366 dias, como ficwriter e eu devo isso a mim mesma, lógico a vocês, que lêem e me incentivam a continuar escrevendo e aos outros ficwriters que postam fics maravilhosas para que eu me inspire cada dia mais e possa junto deles crescer cada dia mais e melhorar cada vez mais e mais rápido.

Apesar de tanto, eu não tenho como agradecer (no momento) cada um de vocês que me mandaram comentários, pois eu estou muito enrolada com os estudos e estou aqui de bedelha que sou (pois deveria estar estudando).

Não pude cumprir minha promessa de por um novo capítulo de "Baralho" até o fim do ano eisto é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para me redimir. Espero que, a partir de meados de janeiro eu já possa pegar direto nas fics e quem sabe desempacar a fic, certo?

Então, este capítulo (que não tá tão legal) fica de presente de natal atrasado e de ano novo e que vocês possam ler ainda muitas fics neste ano que começa.

Feliz 2005 o/  
By: Otaku Chan D


	4. Parte 4

Parte IV 

- Não, pára;! Não, pára;! NÃO: PÁRA-; uma voz desesperada saía de um corpo que se contorcia ante o ataque. 

- Por que você está tentando tirar as minhas mãos se você pediu para não parar- outra voz se faz ouvir, mas esta sonsa até dizer chega. 

- YUKINA: PÁRA;! HAHAHAHAHAHA... - Hiei não se agüentava mais com as cócegas infringidas por sua irmã, que de forma besta e divertida continuava a dançar suas mãos sobre o abdômen de seu nii-chan. 

- Não mesmo! Você me fez ficar aqui em casa, sofrendo e pensando que eu teria que esperar completar vinte e quatro horas para poder denunciar na polícia e então drasticamente eu encontraria seu corpo boiando no rio que passa atrás; da escola... Ou pior: encontraria uma espécie de clareira no meio da floresta e lá só encontraria partes de sua roupa e vestígios de materiais desconhecidos indicando que você havia sido seqüestrado e seria abduzido... Olha só o que você me faz passar! VAI PAGAR- E mesmo depois de seu discurso ilógico continuou a brincar com a barriga de seu irmão, como se sua história servisse para alguma desculpa. 

- Me desculpa, mas, por favor... Pára...; - Hiei já estava sem ar e com lágrimas; nos olhos e Yukina deu uma trégua, parando e sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. Eles não mais estavam com sono, afinal estavam se falando e se divertindo como há muito não faziam. 

- OK, OK... Eu paro... Mas afinal, o que você estava fazendo na rua até tão tarde? 

Hiei permanecia ainda deitado, com o rosto avermelhado e um pouco ofegante, mas melhor. Pelo menos o suficiente para começar a responder o inquérito. 

- Eu estava na casa de um amigo... - falou displicentemente, com seus cabelos caindo por sobre seus olhos enquanto virava-se de barriga pra cima. Falou de forma tão descontraída que nem percebeu o que havia falado. 

A palavra "amigo" ecoou bem nos tubos auditivos de Yukina e reverberou em seu cérebro incansavelmente, de forma que ela foi apenas arquitetando idéias e coletando informações. 

- Amigo- repetiu a palavra num tom que denotava toda a baixa guarda que Hiei havia demonstrado. 

- Bem... É... É o rapaz que está trabalhando comigo na dublagem... - tentou de forma vã a driblar a atenção de sua irmã - Eu já te falei do Shuuichi, não? Ele é modelo, tem a nossa idade e tal... - Hiei falava, mas percebia que era tarde. Ele já tinha admitido para a irmã que ele conseguira um amigo, coisa que ele não faria em sã consciência, mas acabou de fazê-lo. Mesmo de seus amigos mais antigos ele não gostava de demonstrar afeição assim tão abertamente, imagina de uma pessoa que aparentemente ele acabara de conhecer? Claro que o simples fato de Hiei ter admitido estar na casa de UM AMIGO não é fato suficiente para se chegar a alguma conclusão, mas já dava pra formar hipóteses em cima de outras circunstâncias co-ligadas a esta de agora: a forma como ele se referia ao estranho (normalmente ele é indiferente), comentava sobre ele e fazia questão de enfatizar a existência do mesmo, já que raramente (traduza como: nunca) ouvia-se Hiei comentando sobre alguém... 

"_Aí tem... Algo está acontecendo e eu vou descobrir..._" 

- Já, já sim... Mas eu nunca prestava atenção no que você falava... - fingiu não estar interessada dirigindo o olhar para o teto e pondo o dedo embaixo do nariz como se fosse coçá-lo; ou limpar uma coriza, mas depois caiu no colchão devido ao puxão dado por seu irmão. 

- Ah, é assim, é? Então tá, pois saiba que eu não irei mais te trazer aquele autógrafo da Ai Orikasa **(1)**... 

- Não... Seu mau! 

E assim prosseguiu-se a noite...

* * *

- Kazuma? Já acordado tão cedo? 

Ele estava terminando de tomar seu café da manhã quando ouviu uma voz zombeteira atrás; de si. Sabia que sua irmãzinha nunca iria parar de desperdiçar tempo com ele... Mas ela estava certa. Ainda eram sete da manhã e ele já estava terminando o café... A verdade era que ele não conseguira dormir direito durante a noite, pensando na sua doce Yukina. Ela estava tão machucada e triste no dia anterior que ele já não sabia mais o que pensar. Sabia que ela e o irmão tinham brigado, mas tudo foi estendido a outras proporções, chegando a cair sobre ele. 

_ "Se você quer ter algo na vida, a paciência terá de ser inesgotável.;"_

Mas... Mais paciente do que ele já era? O jovem rapaz se martirizava com as palavras proferidas pela namorada, mas estava disposto a, naquele mesmo dia, colocar tudo em pratos limpos. 

- É... Eu vou até a casa da Yukina - respondeu levantando-se e colocando o copo de suco na pia, com a voz em um tom neutro demais para um cara como ele... 

E sua irmã tinha entendido que a coisa estava séria, afinal, seu irmão sempre se referia à Yukina por adjetivos esquisitamente cafonas, bregas e melosos, diferente de agora. Lembrou-se do dia anterior e pensou se nada tivesse acontecido. 

Bem... Só esperava que não.

* * *

- Por que você está sorrindo tanto assim, hein? 

- Ora, Hiei, não seja azedo logo às sete e meia da manhã! É dia, o céu azul e os pássaros; estão cantando... Por que eu deveria estar triste? 

- Porque por sua culpa eu fui dormir às quatro da madrugada e acordei às seis. Eu sou de ferro, é? 

- Hum... Deixe-me ver... - colocando o dedo sob o queixo e empinando o nariz, Yukina se fez de pensativa, apenas para irritar seu irmão. Eles foram dormir tarde de tanto que conversavam e acordaram muito cedo, mas sem explicação. Tudo bem que Hiei apesar de sempre acordar cedo, nunca acordava bem humorado. E como hoje ele dormiu muito menos que o normal... A coisa estava em níveis alarmantes... Mas ela sabia que, na verdade, nada daquilo era preocupante. Só uns sorrisos seus e logo ele estaria novo em folha. - Brincadeirinha... Mas me diga: e ontem? 

- O que tem ontem- respondeu casualmente tomando um copo de suco. 

- Quero saber com detalhes o que aconteceu ontem, OK? 

- Mas eu já disse: estava com um conhecido... 

- Um amigo, você me disse... 

- T�, um amigo. Melhor- concordou a contragosto. 

- Sim, Hihihi... Mas eu não estou satisfeita: e como foi? Hiei pára; de tomar seu suco e olha firmemente para a irmã, achando que ela quebrou algo na cabeça ou que estava com problema de ouvido. 

- Você pergunta como se eu tivesse passado a noite na casa de uma namorada... 

- Bem... É a primeira vez que você vai assim na casa de alguém... 

Hiei ficou pensativo, com as lembranças do dia e da noite anterior fervilhando em sua mente... Era algo incomum, até mesmo para a sociedade, mas... 

FlAsHbAcK 

Eles estavam no quarto de Minamino, com este na escrivaninha escrevendo e fazendo alguns exercícios e Hiei estava empoleirado na janela do quarto, observando a rua àquela hora da noite**(1)**. Ambos tinham chegado lá por volta das quatro da tarde e já anoitecera há tempos e ambos permaneciam naquela posição desde que chegaram à casa do ruivo. 

Era um silêncio estranho, mas bem confortante, aconchegante e agradável; e a vontade deles era a de permanecer desta forma eternamente: sem problemas, sem preocupações, sem a vida lá fora, sem responsabilidades... Apenas aquele mundinho ali dentro que agora os acolhia de forma extremamente protetora. Até que o ruivo tinha tentado uns diálogos; com o moreno, mas este não respondia, e quando o fazia a resposta era única: Hn! Mas ainda assim, nem mesmo o "mau humor" do rapaz o afetara e a prova era que ambos ainda estavam ali. 

E alheio a tudo Hiei apenas se deixava pensar no quanto a presença daquele ruivo o acalmava... Ele se sentia até mal por ter cortado todas as possibilidades de um diálogo; ou até um monólogo por parte de Shuuichi, mas aparentemente o mesmo "prazer" que ele sentia no momento dava para ser notado pela aura de tranqüilidade que emanava do seu anfitrião. Realmente, por mais que ele fosse fazer nada, ele tinha que admitir: fazer nada acompanhado era até... Agradável...; Ah, claro, e ele ainda poderia, nas próximas vezes ele mesmo trazer alguma coisa para fazer, como agora fazia seu amigo... Amigo... Amigo era uma palavra que agora seu cérebro insistia em utilizar, mas que por algum motivo seu subconsciente não aceitava a palavra "amigo"... Não dessa forma... Das poucas vezes que utilizara esta palavra (dirigida se não me engano ao Yusuke e brrrr... Ao Kuwabara) não se sentia como agora, não se sentia dessa forma e até lhe soava agradável; aos "ouvidos mentais". 

Pensando que era melhor não pensar em nada ele observou o relógio que estava na parede e assustou-se quando viu as horas. Já passava das nove horas e ele nem mesmo havia visto o tempo passar... E aparentemente ele não era o único... 

- Eu já vou indo. 

A voz gutural fez-se ouvir na penumbra do quarto soando quase que sombria, assustando o jovem sentado à mesa. Também pudera, afinal tentara uma conversa e até então nada havia sido estabelecido e ouvir tal voz, assim, de repente... Mas quando codificou a mensagem alarmou-se: será que ele se irritou ou enjoou do silêncio? 

- Mas já? 

- Já? Você já olhou o relógio- perguntou olhando diretamente para ele com um olhar até divertido e apontando para seu relógio de parede. 

- Nossa! Tudo isso! 

- Bem... Não é tão tarde assim, mas... 

Hiei parou ao ver que o garoto havia voltado-se para ele de forma estranha, olhando-o como se tivesse alguma culpa... 

- É sim... Bem, não que eu queira te expulsar de minha casa, mas... Esse relógio está... "Um pouco" atrasado... - respondeu um tanto sem graça e com um sorriso amarelo. 

- Quanto tempo? 

- Er... Uma hora... 

- TUDO ISSO! 

- Ai... Me desculpa... Eu deveria ter te avisado, afinal você não pode ficar muito tempo fora de casa, né? 

- Não, tudo bem... A culpa foi minha, afinal eu tenho um relógio no pulso... 

- Bem... Eu te acompanho até sua casa se você quiser... 

- Não, não será preciso, afinal é perigoso a estas horas. 

- Mas eu sei me cuidar... 

- Acredite: é melhor você ficar. Pode sim acontecer algo e não me agradaria muito... 

- Bem... Eu pelo menos te levo até a porta... 

- Como quiser. 

Ambos seguram até a porta e ao chegar lá resolveram se despedir, mas ainda não sabiam como a sua situação iria ficar. 

- Bem... Er... Até amanhã? 

- Até amanhã, no estúdio. - sem ter percebido a verdade embutida na pergunta Hiei acena e vira as costas para a casa afim de voltar para a sua e não ouve um suspiro resignado saindo dos lábios do amigo. 

- Até amanhã no estúdio... 

FlAsHbAcK 

Hiei voltou calmamente o copo de suco aos seus lábios;, aparentemente não dando pelota para a cara da irmã. 

- Só- perguntou num tom incrédulo. 

Hiei pára; de tomar novamente seu suco e tira o copo de seus lábios; virando o rosto confuso para a sua irmã. 

- Só? 

- Digo... - tentou corrigir-se - Foi isso o que aconteceu? 

Ainda não entendendo o olhar incrédulo de sua gêmea ele respondeu: 

- Sim, foi isso... Deveria ter acontecido algo? 

Vendo que estava dando bandeira Yukina resolveu disfarçar. Ela não acreditava que aqueles dois fossem tão tapados assim... Estava claro que os dois estava sentindo algo, mas... Tudo bem, tudo bem... Compreendia Hiei, mas e o outro rapaz? Será que ele não via que estava começando a sentir algo... Bom? Ela poderia afirmar, pois foi assim que começaram Keiko e Yusuke e ela e seu noivo também. Onde já se viu perder a hora porque o relógio estava atrasado? Em outra situação, no mínimo ele teria ficado de olho no relógio assim que vira o céu ficar rosado, mas... Esquecer-se e nem mesmo ver as mudanças no céu, sendo que ele estava sentado à janela? Conta outra vai! 

- Não, é que... Você esquecer que tinha um relógio no pulso... Acho que isso foi demais para mim, sabe... - ao terminar de dizer isso ela levanta-se e encaminha-se para as escadas. 

- Yukina? Onde vai? 

- Pro meu quarto. - respondeu de forma firme e sem entonação - Bom trabalho. 

- Estranho... - divagava enquanto colocava os copos na pia, foi quando ouviu o som da campainha sendo tocada. 

- Já vai. 

Ao abrir a porta da sala toma o maior susto de sua vida: Kuwabara. Sem cerimônias apenas vira as costas e vai em direção à mesa de centro para pegar umas chaves. 

- Caiu da cama- tentou Hiei, mas apenas recebeu como resposta uma voz séria e sem ar para brincadeiras. 

- Yukina já acordou? 

- Já sim. - respondeu. Ele percebeu que agora algo iria acontecer. E este "algo" seria definitivo entre eles. 

- Você... Poderia... 

- YUKINAAAA! 

- OOOOOOI! 

- O KUWABARA ESTÁ AQUIIII! 

- TÔ NO MEU QUAAAARTO! 

- Suba. - falou sem rodeios. Sabia que ele fora ali apenas para falar com sua irmã, isso era óbvio. Quando o viu gaguejar daquela forma até ficou com pena e resolveu encurtar o embaraço. Gostava do rapaz, mas ele conseguia fazê-lo perder a paciência... Como agora, olhando-o como se ele tivesse três pares de orelha e chifres adornando sua cabeça, conferindo-lhe uma aparência de... Bode? 

- Como assim- perguntou abobalhado. 

- Su-ba. - respondeu enfatizando a palavra gesticulando o caminho das escadas com a mão a cada sílaba da palavra. - Ela está no quarto. 

- Mas eu... Você não... 

- Tô atrasado, tchau... E boa sorte. - terminando a frase bateu a porta deixando o cunhado em casa. 

Hn. Ele entendia o que ele queria dizer. "Você vai deixar o namorado de sua irmã ir ao quarto da mesma?". Sabe... Até que ele não se incomodava... Pelo contrário;, confiava muito neles e... O que eles fizessem não era da conta dele...

* * *

Ainda não acreditava no que aconteceu... Seu cunhado havia, aos berros, chamado por sua noiva e mandou-o para seu quarto! É, pois falando assim a ambigüidade aliviaria o real sentido que o pequeno diálogo; realmente havia transmitido. Não que fosse acontecer algo lá no quarto, pois eles estavam juntos há muito tempo e essa necessidade animalesca não mais existia. Na verdade existia, ele desejava sua namorada, mas isso era "relevante" e eles saberiam se controlar, óbvio... Mas aqueles berros conseguiu assustá-lo...; 

Subindo as escadas ele não pode se impedir de pensar de novo nos berros de seu cunhado... E ao pensar não pode deixar de imaginar que aquela voz era-lhe familiar... Ele já a ouvira em algum lugar, mas não sabia onde... 

_ "Ah, deve ser a voz dele mesmo. Ele fala tão pouco que eu me surpreendi, pois não estou acostumado com sua voz. É, deve ser isso!"_

E encerrando os pensamentos ele abriu a porta e observou a sua doce princesa ajeitando os travesseiros sobre a cama e alguns cobertores no armário.; 

- Kazuma... - falou ao vê-lo parado na porta como se estivesse pedindo permissão para entrar, que não lhe foi negada com um movimento de sua mão que apontava para uma cadeira, fazendo-o entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si sem retirar os olhos dela. 

- Seu irmão saiu... Por que não me recebeu na sala? 

- Ah, sim... Quando ele berrou imaginei isso... Na verdade esperava que ele subisse e viesse falar comigo, mas... Ah, quem sabe um dia... - sentando-se, falou com o olhar vago em direção a um porta-retratos. 

- Um dia...- perguntou curioso ao ver onde se dirigia o olhar de sua amada e pode vislumbrar um porta-retratos de vidro muito bonito. 

- Hiei não entra no meu quarto. 

- Não? 

- Não. 

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Era estranho... O irmão não entrava em seu quarto? Pode ver com mais cuidado também, afinal, era a primeira vez que entrava no quarto de sua namorada, o quarto onde estava e viu que aquele porta-retratos não era o único. E existiam outras coisas como bonecas bichinhos de pelúcia separados de uma forma que ele acreditava ser por "recordação", pois em um canto específico do quarto encontrava-se apenas os seus presentes do mesmo gênero e num canto da penteadeira um lugar exclusivo para seus perfumes e assim ia a arrumação. E era óbvio que ela tinha vários; tipos de "recordações". Em específico um canto lhe chamava a atenção, onde várias bonecas de pano, coelhinhos, raposinhas e até um bichinho que ele pode identificar como sendo um dragãozinho de cor arroxeada tendendo ao negro e com olhos de botões cor de sangue para todas as idades abaixo a sua, onde prevaleciam os brinquedos para criancinhas e até para bebês. 

Ao ver que a sua namorada havia se perdido em pensamentos ele puxou a cadeira para seu lado para ver o que ela tinha em mãos e percebeu ser o tal porta-retratos que ela havia observado assim que entrou no quarto. 

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que uma mulher linda, de belos e raros olhos vermelhos num lindo e simples vestido claro, de pele assustadora quase mortalmente alva, lábios; rosados e podia-se dizer perfeitos, cabelos volumosos de um tom de negro**(3)** que ele se lembrava de ter visto em algum lugar, mas não se lembrava onde sentada e ao lado um homem muito bonito também, com o cabelo mais claro, de um tom esverdeado esmaecido e quase branco, olhos castanhos quase mel, pele branca, mas não tanto quanto a mulher, numa roupa típica de verão, agachado ao lado da mulher passando a mão na barriga perfeita da bela jovem. 

- Bonitos... - com este simples comentário; pareceu fazer Yukina acordar de seu transe, o que também não passou desapercebido por seu susto. Mas mesmo assim ele fingiu ignorar e continuou - Quem são? 

- Ah... Bem... São... - olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e desistiu de mentir para ele. Com um suspiro continuou - São meus pais. 

Esbugalhando os olhos ele percebeu onde já tinha visto aqueles cabelos. Eram os mesmos que Hiei, exceto pela mexa branca em seu cabelo. Apesar das cores dos cabelos da sua namorada serem iguais aos de seu pai, os gêmeos possuíam características muito claras de sua mãe, ainda mais Hiei que possuía cabelos e olhos idênticos aos da mulher na foto. Exceto pela mexa branca... Já estava ficando irritado com a repetição do pensamento, mas atentou para o cabelo branco de Hiei, afinal, mesmos sendo ele estúpido algo deveria estar querendo ser revelado e então lembrou-se de algumas coisas, como um sofrimento muito grande poderia fazer com que uma pessoa perdesse a coloração dos cabelos deixando-os brancos ou esbranquiçados. E a proposição não podia ser descartada, afinal, há alguns dias sua noiva falara algo sobre Hiei ser sofrido... 

_"- Ele não é misterioso - rebateu no mesmo instante Yukina, mas calou-se ao perceber que começava a falar algo que não podia - Ele... - corou e entristeceu ao lembrar-se do passado - ele só não está acostumado a tanta gente perto dele... Só isso..."_

"Algo aconteceu... Mas eu ainda não consigo saber o que... Sem contar que eu nunca vi os pais deles... Talvez sejam de outra cidade e apenas apoiaram a vinda deles para outra cidade, afinal, não é todo dia que se tem um filho com tanto potencial de crescer num trabalho, né?"**(4)**

Vendo que o assunto deixou o ar um tanto quanto carregado, Kuwabara resolveu mudar um pouco o assunto, voltando para o que ele fora fazer ali àquela hora da manhã. 

- Bem, Yukina... O que você quer? 

Yukina agradeceu a mudança de assunto, mas não entendeu exatamente o que seu namorado quis dizer. 

- Bem, Kazuma... Sou eu quem pergunta, afinal você apareceu cedo em minha casa querendo o quê? 

- E eu respondo a sua pergunta com a mesma pergunta: o que você quer- perguntou de forma séria e categórica, mostrando toda a sua amargura e confusão. 

Yukina apenas observou seu noivo e sua figura desolada... Era óbvia a sua incerteza e dúvida, sem contar que era quase palpável; o medo que este sentia. Olhando em seus olhos abertamente ela não pode deixar de pensar e raciocinar friamente em uma resposta. A resposta certa. A resposta ela sempre soube, mas no momento a palavra errada poderia estragar tudo e a palavra certa era apenas uma num gigantesco dicionário;, o que tornava-a cautelosa. Vendo através dos olhos dele tudo o que ela poderia fazer era responder. Sim, descobrira isso. Responder de forma categórica, curta e simples era a maior e mais perfeita resposta que qualquer um iria querer... E que seu amado merecia. 

Fechando os olhos armou os lábios; com um sorriso sereno que era digno dela e soltou o ar em seus pulmões, o que fez de certa forma Kazuma ficar um pouco mais apreensivo. 

Era agora. 

Ou tudo ou nada. 

Abrindo os olhos ela apenas respondeu. Sem nunca deixar o sorriso morrer. Pelo contrá rio, ele apenas ganhou mais vida. Nada além de uma palavra, nada mais óbvio, claro, simples, direto, límpido, incapaz de deixar dúvidas. 

- Você. 

Levantando-se da cadeira ele ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas, ainda mais assustado com a palavra proferida por aqueles lá bios perfeitos. Nada o fez sair do transe, até porque não queria perder o enlace daqueles lindos olhos sobre si, a cada movimento. Sem nada para fazer, ele apenas queria ver se era verdade. E o que achou confirmava tudo. E para retribuir tudo aquilo que ele via, o que ele fez foi apenas uma forma de demonstrar da mesma forma tudo o que via, afinal, o que sentiam não podia ser vocalizado, pois palavras não existiam para explicar o que era AQUILO tudo! 

Segurando o rosto delicado entre suas mãos, tudo o que fizeram foi ele beijar e ela deixar-se beijar por quem mais amavam... 

Existia, naquele momento, algo mais claro? 

CONTINUA... 

**(1)** Ai Orikasa é a dubladora da Shizuka e (pasmem, pois eu também me assustei quando descobri) do Quatre Winner de GW (O.O), claro que entre outros personagens...   
**(2)** Bem... Pra quem lia fics de YYH sabe que na maioria esta cena é clá ssica: o Hiei sempre está na janela e Kurama finge se incomodar, sendo que esta "presença" era apenas uma desculpa e esta cena era, em noventa e cinco por cento das vezes onde o relacionamento deles se iniciava... Minhas mestras ocultas das fics de YYH (mesmo que ninguém tenha me falado nada e que eu não tenha tido contato com nenhuma delas) me mostraram isso e eu homenageio minhas musas e meus ídolos. Tá aí relembrando os velhos tempos XD   
**(3)** OK, OK... Pra quem viu o anime, pelo menos, viu nas lembranças de Hiei que sua mãe é idêntica à Yukina (apesar de não poder ser distinguido nenhuma cor - nem dos cabelos nem dos olhos - pois o fundo era azul devido à idéia de "neve" e "frieza" que passava o país de Gelo), mas eu preferi colocar assim, pois... Ah, se eu arrumar explicação depois eu coloco, mas acho que foi subconsciente, tá? P   
**(4)** Bem... Apenas para constar, antes que alguém se confunda, caso não esteja claro NINGUÉM sabe do trabalho do Hiei, apenas Yukina, lógico, que não abre o bico. Nem os amigos dele, senão ele e Kurama já teriam descoberto, né? Mas o que eles sabem é que Hiei é uma pessoa bem sucedida no trabalho e que cresceu graças a sua alta capacidade (palavras da Yukina)... Beleza? 

Olá gente! Putz! Eu nunca em toda a minha vida recebi tanta cobrança! Nossa, foi mal mesmo ter demorado, sabem... Eu estava sem acesso decente ao PC e provavelmente voltarei a tal, por isso não sei quando postarei outro capítulo, mas prometo pensar nele com todo o meu coração, tá? Peço desculpas pela demora e pela demora também da outra fic... A coisa tá difícil, pois a criatividade está no chão e já tá pegando o elevador para o sub-solo>.Mas o povo me pediu tanto que eu terminei assim mesmo o capítulo, espero que gostem ... Eu mesma nunca vi uma cena de beijo entre os dois, mas... Ah, seja como for, né? O mais triste é que eu acho que também tô gostando da fic... Digo como leitora, sabem. Eu abro o arquivo pra escrever e acabo lendo os primeiro capítulos, aí eu esqueço o que eu ia escrever T-T... Só eu mesmo... Bem, e pra quem tava achando que já ia rolar algo na casa do ruivo deve ter ficado com a mesma impressão que a Yuki-chan, né? Com vontade de socar e sem acreditar que era SÓ aquilo mesmo... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mas se fosse tão rá pido assim, qual seria a idéia do título? Ah, e talvez pros mais ligados, já devem ter matado a charada sobre a fic... Ou pelo menos têm idéias... Ou será que não?   
Seja como for, beijos e espero que tenham gostado da fic D   
Continuem lendo, hein?   
Beijos, Otaku Chan   
Esssstressssssada... >. 


	5. Parte 5

Abandonando o Passado

Parte I

Parte V 

Mais um belo domingo. Dia claro, ensolarado, não quente a ponto de fazer qualquer um abençoar a Sibéria, mas um calor agradável, daqueles que te fazem dizer: "que bom que eu NÃO moro na Sibéria!". 

Pode parecer loucura, mas era a mais pura lógica. Estavam aproveitando o solzão e, obviamente, estavam no lugar mais óbvio. 

Pega Kazu! - gritou uma garota pequena, de maiô rosa e por cima vestia uma blusa de mangas, sendo que estas estavam enroladas até seus ombros e a barra da mesma estava amarrada, com o intuito de reduzi-la. Seus cabelos estavam meio presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, bem folgadas, dando-lhe um ar jovial.**(1)**

Aaaaahhh...! - Gracejou todos com sua voz o brutamontes ao ver o disco vindo em sua direção, sendo que o mesmo estava com uma bermuda e mostrava seu "peitoral (in)definido"**(2)**, esbanjando saúde e vitalidade. Apesar de ter levado o brinquedo na cara ele ainda sorria, mesmo com o filete de sangue saindo por seu nariz enquanto sua noiva corria para socorrê-lo. 

E sim, desta vez era certo: NOIVA. 

Estavam oficialmente noivos. 

E só depois desta constatação é que se pode ver um anel dourado, simples que só, discreto, mas muito bonito e cheio de significados. 

Demorou, mas enfim aqueles dois se acertaram, não? - falou Yusuke observando de longe os dois noivos juntos, brincando, se divertindo. Olhando para a direita pode ouvir uma resposta oral vinda de sua noiva. 

É, mas isso iria acontecer, não? Era óbvio, até cego via. Só achei estranho terem demorado tanto! 

Olhando para o lado esquerdo, enquanto sua noiva falava, ele pode verificar a afirmação muda que estava presente nas íris magenta afirmada com o aceno positivo, indicando que concordava com o que ambos acabaram de dizer. Era incrível com ele conseguia surpreendê-lo, afinal, sempre achara que Yukina nunca aceitava seu pedido de noivado por causa do seu irmão, que Hiei sempre embaçava quando a sós com a irmã e que por isso ela sempre desconversava quando seu amigo vinha com pretensões. Assustou-se muito mais quando ouviu da boca do Kazuma como que tudo se desenrolou, desde sua chegada à casa da namorada (e dos berros que os irmãos largaram à atacado) até a resposta oficial. 

Não sabia mais como parar de se surpreender. Yusuke já estava achando que no fundo, apesar de toda aquela pompa que Hiei ostenta e de tudo o que todos eles já passaram juntos, que ele definitivamente NÃO conhecia Hiei. Óbvio que eles sabiam que Hiei não era isso tudo que ele teimava em transparecer, mas também não podiam dizer ao certo até onde ele ia. E a cada dia sua curiosidade aumentava mais e mais a respeito daquele ser que todos consideravam amigo. Por exemplo: Kuwabara falara sobre o fato de Hiei nunca entrar no quarto da irmã... Caso eles não fossem como são, ele até entenderia, mas eles até dormem juntos de tão grudados que são! E a outra... Bem, essa não era apenas dele, mas de todos. Hiei nunca, NUNCA tirava uma droga de faixa que ele tem na testa. Ou ele se acha um verdadeiro carateca ou ele tem um olho e quer esconder. Mas óbvio que não era nenhuma das duas coisas, afinal, Hiei não era metido a valentão, pois isso era cargo dele e do Kuwabara (palavras de Shizuka e Keiko) e olho... Por Deus, né? Nem em ficção-científica ele poderia ver humano com um terceiro olho! 

Sem contar que, em relação à faixa (que era um pedaço de pano que Hiei não costumava tirar de jeito maneira), era muito surpreendente vê-lo ali, na praia, apenas de bermuda. Já tinham pensado que ele possía algum tipo de doença na pele pois ele só andava vestido: calça comprida (jeans ou qualquer outro material), blusa de mangas longas, oum, às vezes uma de mangas três-por-quatro, ou ainda mais raro, blusa de mangas curtas ou camisetas. Tênis e sapatos bem fechados, sem contar as meias... Hiei mais parecia um padre de tanta roupa e tinha um corpo invejável a qualquer outro homem. Não que ele fosse olha, lógico, até porque ele já estava compromissado e não era chegado à coisa, mas Yusuke tinha que admitir a beleza do amigo. 

Olhando bem para o corpo bem desenhado, Yusuke pode perceber em seu braço marcas bem claras, e não eram só nos braços: em alguns outros (e por mais estranho que parecesse) poucos lugares também era possível ver tais manchinhas, em tons bem clarinhos, quase apagados, mas de cores um tanto quanto escuras, o que destoava da pele de porcelana, quase de zumbi do amigo. Marcas antigas, que deveriam ter se apagado, mas ainda assim bem visíveis aos olhos de quem está praticamente predando uma presa. Aquelas marquinhas bem escondidas pareciam marcas de... 

É mesmo uma pena que o Kurama não tenha vindo, não é? - cortou-lhe os pensamentos Shizuka - o dia está tão lindo que eu nem sei como ele pode não ter vindo pra cá. Até o Hiei veio! - comentou arrancando um olhar um tanto quanto enviesado do rapaz, mas sabia que nada lhe aconteceria, afinal, foi uma brincadeirinha apenas para espairecer os ânimos e ver se ele falava alguma coisa. 

Kurama? - parecendo ter surtido efeito, Hiei acabou cedendo ao diálogo iniciado. 

É um amigo nosso - adiantou-se Keiko - Ele faz faculdade mas parece que amanhã ele deveria entregar um trabalho importante e não pode vir... É uma pena, pois ele não costuma se divertir... 

É verdade. Só trabalha e estuda. Estuda e trabalha... Até parece alguém que eu conheço... - falou dibicando Hiei - Mas uma coisa me deixa grilado: todo mundo aqui já terminou a faculdade, menos Kurama? 

É que o curso dele não é de quatro anos e sim de cinco, Yusuke... 

É mesmo? 

É. 

Hiei... Você fez faculdade? - perguntou curioso, já totalmente esquecido de suas divagações a cerca das marcas no braço do amigo, afinal, sabiam que ele trabalhava e que tinha prosperado, mas não sabiam se ele também tinha estudado. Aliás, sabiam, mas não sabiam o que e se tinha terminado. 

Sim... Eu fiz Comunicação Social. 

Você? Comunicação? 

Algum problema? 

Por que Comunicação? 

Bem... Eu sempre quis trabalhar na rádio, daí eu fiz comunicação, ué! 

Imaginem só: Hiei no plantão de hora em hora! 

Haha! E você que fez fisioterapia? 

E o quê que tem? - perguntou torto ao ouvir a voz esculachante de sua namorada. 

Deve ter feito fisio para curar os próprios ossos! - encarnou Koenma. 

HAHAHAHAHA! - e foi zoação geral. 

O Papo continuou animado entre eles, e Yusuke continuou observando o pequeno amigo. Tinha se espantado com o sumiço dele repentinamente, mas quando o viu ficou ainda mais embasbacado: Hiei tinha ido atrás de uma prancha e estava agora n'água, surfando e remando como se nada mais existisse. 

"O Kuwabara está certo... Aí tem algo".

* * *

Um afoito ruivo subia mais que exasperado as escadas, nem mesmo cogitando o elevador, tamanha a sua pressa. Ao chegar na sala tão almejada, observou seu parceiro sentado, esperando apenas, de olhos fechados como se dormisse. Quando a porta deu seu "clique" indicando que estava sendo fechada, este levantou-se como se nada tivesse acontecido e encaminhou-se para os microfones. 

Me desculpe a demora... 

Tudo bem, imagino que algo tenha acontecido, você nunca se atrasa - falava uma voz monótona. 

É... A faculdade me tomou um bom tempo... Até porque eu tinha que entregar um trabalho hoje... 

Tudo bem, eu sei como é - e pela primeira vez olhava nos olhos do ruivo que havia chegado. - Se você quiser, a gente pode esperar um pouco até que você se recomponha... 

Não, tudo bem... Pra essa primeira parte você não precisa de mim, certo? Enquanto você canta eu me recupero - falou com um doce sorriso bailando em seus lábios. Vendo que o outro, apesar de não ter esboçado reação nenhuma, aceitou a proposta, sentou-se e observou-o durante o ensaio. 

Não sabia porquê, mas ele parecia diferente. Mas essa idéia sempre recebia sua resposta todas as vezes que Nobuyuki Hiyama começava a cantar. Realmente ele se tornava outra pessoa: ele não cantava, ele simplesmente se entregava à música como uma mãe entregaria sua vida por um filho, ou uma jovem apaixonada por seu amado, ou um irmão pelo outro. Não... Era mais que isso... Era uma devoção quase religiosa, ou talvez mais que isso. A entrega era praticamente palpável, você se deixava levar por essa entrega e o ar de todo o estúdio parecia mergulhar com ele em seus mais profundos sentimentos enraizados em sua alma... Como se tudo aquilo que ele sempre quis esconder viesse à tona no momento que sua voz soava ritmada com pausas dentro de tempos determinados. Nesses momentos ele via que aquele homem que tanto admirava (e que até idolatrava um pouco) tinha motivos para o ser. E também via naquele momento o quão triste e chagado aquele ser era. __

Tasogare ni Se o Mukete 

(Vire de costas para o pôr-do-sol) 

Ah... machikado nagareru hitonami ni   
Ima sakarau you ni   
Aruiteku hitori 

Ah...as multidões correm pelas ruas da cidade   
Agora como que para desafiá-las   
Eu caminho por entre elas, sozinho 

Tooi hibi miushinatta   
Taisetsu na ano egao o   
Mune ni kizande 

Aquele precioso sorriso de dias que já se foram   
Hoje eu gravo no meu coração 

Never give up kanashimi ni   
Kokoro o tamesarete mo   
Ikutsu mo no toki o koe 

Nunca desista   
Mesmo quando a tristeza   
Puser seu coração à prova   
Supere tudo 

Never give up kaze no naka   
Tasogare ni se o mukete   
Doko made mo tadoru no sa   
Lonely Way 

Nunca desista. Quando estiver parado ao vento   
Dê as costas para o pôr do sol   
Este caminho solitário   
Vai te levar a qualquer lugar 

Ah...darekano yasashisa ni omowazu   
Kooeta kimochi ga   
Yureta sonotoki mo   
Hitomi toji tada tsubuyaku   
Nukumori wa sou ore ni wa   
Niawanai yo to 

Ah... mesmo quando seus sentimentos congelados   
São inesperadamente tocados pela gentileza de alguém   
Feche os olhos e apenas sussurre   
Que esse calor não foi feito para você 

Never give up yume dake o   
Ima wa dakishimenagara   
Unmei ni michibikare   
Never give up ate mo naku   
Tasogare ni se o mukete   
Mirai e to aruki dasu   
Lonely Way 

Nunca desista. Agarre-se apenas aos seus sonhos   
E deixe o destino te guiar   
Nunca desista. Sem destino,   
Vire de costas para o pôr-do-sol.   
Caminhe em direção ao futuro   
Por este caminho solitário 

Never give up kanashimi ni   
Kokoro o tamesarete mo   
Ikutsu mo no toki o koe 

Nunca desista   
Mesmo quando a tristeza   
Puser seu coração à prova   
Supere tudo 

É... Ele tinha razão... Como alguém poderia simplesmente entoar com tamanha perfeição tal música? Tão triste, tão desgostosa? Tão... Negativa? Tudo bem , ela era linda e conseguia ser bela na voz daquele ser, mas ela passava uma melancolia... E a pessoa que cantava estava mergulhado na mesma melancolia? Podia ver seus olhos todas as vezes em que ele começava a cantar de forma entregue, talvez ele não tivesse tanta consciência (ou até nenhuma) de como ele ficava cantando... E seus olhos, como estava pensando antes, conseguiam ser como o sangue de um inocente derramado numa batalha onde a vida não passava de marionete nas mãos do frio Senhor Destino e de sua tão ilustre amante (nesses momentos sua Senhora) a Morte. Ali estava o vermelho-sangue de uma alma despedaçada, fosca, sem vida, sendo torturada nas mãos de um maldito e frio carrasco que não poupava um olhar prazeroso ao vislumbrar a face de derrota de seu torturado... 

Mas que diabos estava filosofando? A questão era bem simples: Nobuyuki Hiyama era uma criatura triste, talvez, por natureza. E isso se acentuava quando ele cantava. Certo? 

Não... Seu coração, apesar de tudo dizia o contrário. Ele sabia que não era, pois se fosse verdade, como que uma pessoa tão calorosa como Nobuyuki o vinha sendo poderia ter a alma tão machucada como diz a canção e até mesmo seu espírito, quando a poucos momentos exorcizado de seu corpo, materializando seu sofrimento? 

Shuuichi? Você está me ouvindo? 

Hã? - finalmente dando-se conta de que era chamado, Kurama volta seus olhos para os rubis que até há pouco estavam apagados, quase da cor de sangue seco de tão esmorecido que aparentava estar, mas no momento, eles voltavam ao seu tom natural (que ainda assim não eram muito brilhantes). 

Você já está recuperado? Pensei que não respondia porque podia estar se sentindo mal, mas... 

Não, não... Eu estou bem - e sentiu-se melhor ainda ao ver uma genuína preocupação nos olhos daquele rapaz... Seu amigo. 

Então... Vamos? 

Ah, claro, sim... __

Dark Side Stories 

(Estórias do lado negro) 

(Kurama)   
Itetsuku yami no naka   
Kakenuketa ano koro   
Uragiru koto sae mo   
Tamerawazu eranda 

Quando eu corria por dentro   
Das trevas congelantes   
Até a traição eu escolhi sem hesitar 

(Kurama)   
Gin'iro no kami nabikase   
Yabou ni moeta 

Soltando os cabelos acizentados ao vento   
Eu ardia de ambição 

(Kurama)   
Koori no kokoro tokenai   
My Dark Side 

É o coração de gelo que não derrete   
Nesse meu lado negro 

(Hiei)   
Karekusa ni nekorobi   
Hitori nemuru yoru wa   
Fukushou no yume dake   
Jagan no saki ni mita 

Descansando no mato seco   
Numa noite em que eu dormia sozinho   
Via apenas um sonho de vingança   
Nesse meu olho demoníaco 

(Hiei)   
Nozomarete umarete kita   
Wake ja nai no sa 

Por que eu não fui desejado ao nascer 

(Hiei)   
Honoo no kokoro kesenai   
My Dark Side 

É o coração de fogo que não pode se apagar   
Nesse meu lado negro 

(Kurama)   
Kawaita kaze ga fuku   
Makai de ikite kita   
(Hiei)   
Namida sae shirazu ni   
Chikara dake tayori ni 

Tenho vivido nesse Mundo Demoníaco   
Onde um vento seco sopra   
Sem ao menos conhecer as lágrimas   
Dependendo somente da força 

(Kurama)   
Hateshinai kioku ga sou   
Tatakai no shiin 

As minhas infindáveis lembranças   
São essas, apenas cenas de lutas 

(Hiei)   
Samayou kokoro kizanda   
My Dark Side 

É o coração errante que esculpiu   
Esse meu lado negro 

(Kurama)   
Samayou kokoro kizanda   
My Dark Side 

É o coração errante que esculpiu   
Esse meu lado negro 

É... E nesse momento Kurama descobriu não ser muito diferente de seu ídolo...

* * *

- Você tem certeza que está bem? 

Ai, saco! O que eu tenho que fazer para você me deixar em paz? Dançar hula-hula? 

Hahaha... Não, mas se quiser eu agradeceria, pois seria bem engraçado... 

Hn. 

Estavam em uma sorveteria. Após as gravações do dia, ambos resolveram voltar para casa. Mas o clima depois das músicas estava um tanto quanto esquisito, pra não falar pesadíssimo. E Kurama podia ver que existia um algo além nos olhos vermelhos, mas não sabia o que poderia ser. Já eram amigos há algum tempo, e sua intimidade apenas crescia, o que, para ambos, apesar de um tanto quanto estranho e assustador (respectivamente para Kurama e Hiei), era agradável. E nesse patamar eles já eram capazes de saber o que se passava com o outro apenas com a presença do outro, por isso Kurama se sentia obrigado a fazer Hiei por pra fora o que estava sentindo. Ou pelo menos tentava fazer o amigo relaxar um pouco mais. 

Desembucha. 

Não. 

Fala. 

Eu queo ir embora. 

Então fala. 

... - ficou ali apenas olhando. _"Hn, mais uma Yukina na minha vida... Assim eu não agüento!"_

Então? 

Você é insistente, não? 

Sim, agora fale! 

Hn... - desistiu e acabou abrindo um sorriso, o que satisfez o ruivo que também relaxou na cadeira e agora apreciava seu sorvete. 

Era incrível como alguém, além de sua irmã conseguia fazê-lo ter essa sensação de liberdade para falar de coisas suas, que não diziam respeito a mais ninguém além dele mesmo, mas parece que o destino resolveu pregar-lhe uma peça e colocar mais uma pessoa que o fazia abrir a boca e não se sentir acuado ou invadido. 

Eu tenho uma irmã... E eu discuti com ela há algum tempo... Lembra daquele dia em que seu sorvete voou em mim? 

Ah, me lembro... E você tinha discutido com ela então... 

É, foi com ela. Mas agora ela se resolveu. 

Se resolveu? 

É que ela tem um namorado que vivia tentando pedi-la em casamento, mas nunca conseguiu e ela fazia isso para não me deixar sozinho... 

Hm... 

Eu nunca havia pedido para que ela não o aceitasse, mas ela sempre o fazia e isso já estava ficando problemático, pois quem não se cansaria de propor casamento e ser renegado? Finalmente a convenci e agora eles estão noivos. Só falta marcar a data... 

Isso é bom, mas... Por que você está triste? Você tinha dito que até brigou com ela para que ela aceitasse o casamento, não é? Agora você se arrependeu? 

Não, não... Não me entenda mal... Eu só... Sei lá... Você não tem idéia de como eu estou feliz por ela, minha felicidade não poderia ser maior... Mas... Eu me sinto como se... Eu não sei. 

Falta algo, né? 

E Hiei olhou-o assustado. Não sabia como, mas era isso. Sabia que faltava algo para sua felicidade estar completa, mas não tinha idéia do que seria, apesar dessa coisa ser bem óbvia, pois ele tinha isso a sua volta em todos os seus amigos, dentro dos respectivos casais. 

De uma forma estranha... Sim. É como se dentro de mim tivesse tomado por uma infinita felicidade, mas tem um espaço que não tem nada, que está vazio... - não sabia porque estava revelando isso a um desconhecido, mas se sentia bem ao fazê-lo. Mas ele não era um desconhecido: era seu amigo. _"Ah, deve ser por isso, afinal, amigos existem para se ajudar, certo?"_ - E eu não sei como preenchê-lo... 

Olhava para aqueles olhos tristes. _"Por quê? Por que aqueles olhos são tão tristes?Ele tem a minha idade e é tão maduro. Olhos como esse só podem pertencer a pessoas vividas, com vida longa, experiente e logo se vê que ele é bem inexperiente... Com o quê ele deveria preencher esse vazio? Isso é óbvio, mas ele, por algum motivo não vê. Talvez por ele ser... Inocente? Sim, percebo inocência em sua voz, atos e olhar, apesar do mesmo dizer o contrário... Por tudo que há, como pode, no mundo existir pessoa tão antagônica?"_

Infelizmente, esse tipo de coisa a gente tem que descobrir sozinho... Cada um tem um tipo de vazio e o preenche a sua maneira... Mas saiba que, se precisar de minha ajuda, você pode contar com ela... 

Bem... Não sou o melhor, mas, se precisar nem que seja de apoio moral, não se esqueça de mim, OK? - e com isso, levantou-se e murmurou um singelo "até amanhã", seguindo para fora da sorveteria, com a cabeça baixa, observando tudo de forma soturna. E ele nem ao menos sabia porquê ele tinha aquela tristeza toda _"Ela não queria me deixar sozinho..."_ Mas ele está sozinho porque quer... Certo? 

Sua vontade era de pegá-lo de volta e colocá-lo sentado em seu colo, acariciar seus cabelos e fazer com que aquela sombra se dissipe. 

Com uma lágrima correndo por seu rosto, concluiu: 

_"É, Kurama... Você está mesmo apaixonado"_

CONTINUA... 

**(1)** Bem, esta descrição se deve a uma foto que eu (acho que) tenho no meu PC e mostra, pelo menos, as meninas de maiô e biquíni na praia. É tão bonitinha a pose delas que eu resolvi usar a descrição da fotinha . Er... Se eu realmente tiver a foto e alguém também a quiser, eu passo, OK? (só basta por o e-mail na mensagem que me enviar, beleza?) 

**(2)** Er... Aos fãs de Kuwabara, eu peço perdão. Não que o garoto seja gordo, flácido ou algo, mas é apenas uma visão um pouco ácida mesmo (pra quem não viu, apesar de estarem falando "kawaii" pra minha fic - e realmente ser - ela também tem uma visão um pouco amarga... Bem, espero que compreendam... ú.ù 

**(3)** Er... Se eu tiver falado besteira me desculpem, mas é que eu sempre soube que o curso de Comunicação Social se subdivide em outras áreas e que uma delas era o jornalismo, propaganda e por aí vai. Não sei se radialista está dentro de jornalismo ou o que, mas... Seja como for. Se eu estiver mesmo errada, fique por nota que Hiei fez Radialismo, beleza? 

As músicas acima foram tiradas, mais uma vez, do site da Lalachan e a tradução fica por conta de Eduardo Lima. 

Bem, só para constatar, eu tentarei usar apenas as músicas que ambos cantam no anime, pois acho mais interessante. Quando isso não acontecer (lembrei de uma que poderei usar mais pra frente) eu avisarei de quem são. Mas, no momento, para esclarecimentos, a primeira "Tasogare Ni Se o Mukete" é cantada pelo próprio Nobuyuki Hiyama, no caso, Hiei. Já a segunda, "Dark Side Stories" é cantada por Hiyama e Shigeru Nagahara, em outras palavras, Hiei e Kurama Youko. Os dubladores são diferentes (para Shuuichi é a doce voz de Ogata e pro Youko a sombria voz de Nagahara), mas como a intenção era usar música cantada pelos dois (não importa como nem qual) eu me aproveitei da situação. E caiu como uma luva. 

Ah, tinha até me esquecido. Alguém me disse que tinha pegado a música que eu citei no primeiro capítulo e que tinha gostado. Só para curiosidade. Não sei qual "Wild Wind" você pegou, mas existem duas versões: a original e a versão de um dos últimos CDs de YYH, onde pegaram alguns títulos e fizeram um Remix. Eu tenho as duas formas e digo que gosto mais da remixada. Não sei qual você pegou, mas dê uma procuradinha, acho que vale a pena. Quanto as duas que eu citei acima não tem (acho) a remix delas... Pelo menos eu não tenho. Quando aparecer outras músicas com mais de uma versão eu aviso, OK? 

É isso aí gente... Eu sinto muito pela demora, mas vai continuar a demorar assim... Mas eu sou de cumprir o que prometo, portanto, se eu disse que vou continuar "Baralho" é porque eu vou continuar "Baralho" e fim! E já iniciei outra fic, mas eu vou com calminha nela. Esta é one-shot, por isso quero ir devagar... Mas logo logo ela aparece, beleza? 

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, mesmo curtinha, e eu estou tentando ir devagar para não colocar a carroça na frente dos bois, mas já deu pra perceber que Shuuichi já descobriu que gosta de seu parceiro, né? Tadinho... Eu só espero que o desenvolvimento seja bem diferente daquilo que vocês (nós) estamos acostumados, mas... É melhor eu parar ou do contrário o comentário sai maior que a fic. 

Bem gente, beijos e eu espero comentários, sim? 

Otaku Chan \o/   
Mais um! 


	6. Parte 6

Parte VI

**Último capítulo**

"Sua vontade era de pegá-lo de volta e colocá-lo sentado em seu colo, acariciar seus cabelos e fazer com que aquela sombra se dissipe.

Com uma lágrima correndo por seu rosto, concluiu:

"_É, Kurama... Você está mesmo apaixonado"_"

Numa casa escura, a única coisa que se podia ouvir eram os soluços e gemidos abafados de uma pessoa tacada em sua cama. A tristeza e a felicidade conseguiam conviver harmoniosamente naquele mar de dúvidas que era a mente e o coração daquele pobre rapaz.

Tudo porque se descobrira apaixonado...

* * *

"Aqui, Keiko: montanhas ou academia?"

"Eu não creio que você me pergunta uma coisa dessas... Claro que eu prefiro montanhas! Onde já se viu festa de casamento em uma academia? Que coisa mais sem noção!"

"Mas, se for nas montanhas, quase ninguém poderá ir..."

Eles estavam na sala da casa dos pais da Keiko, sentados à mesa de centro e recostados nas pernas dos sofás.

A moça pára e pensa um pouco, entendendo o que seu noivo falara, então, responde-lhe:

"Sabe, Yusuke... No fundo, o que realmente me importa é que eu esteja casando com você..." - ele segura sua mão e trocam um olhar apaixonado. Recuperando-se ela prossegue - "A única coisa, além disso, que me magoaria seria se meus amigos não fossem. Eles são como nossa família e, quanto a minha família, que para mim se restringe a minha mãe e meu pai possibilidade nula deles faltarem, logo, fora eles só o pessoal mesmo. Não acho que valha a pena fazer festa para uma multidão e não aproveitar nada..."

"Essa é a minha garota!" e arrasta-se no chão até alcançá-la e abraçá-la, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

"Hum... Mais o que ficou a nosso cargo além do local? Música?" - perguntou a jovem toda aquecida graças aos afagos do namorado. Era óbvio que os dois, como noivos há muito tempo não eram os únicos a se casarem. Seria um casamento duplo: Keiko e Yusuke junto de Kuwabara e Yukina. Já não era sem tempo. Os quatro estavam comentando o casamento dos dois quando surgiu a idéia, partindo da Yukina, sobre casarem juntos. Todos ficaram admirados e surpresos, além de felizes claro, afinal era ela quem estava atrasando seu casório com Kuwabara. Mas está aí: Kuwabara feliz, Yukina feliz, casório próximo. Felicidade dupla! Então, para evitar problemas maiores, eles dividiram as tarefas, um confiando na capacidade de escolha do outro para fazer uma cerimônia incrivelmente agradável e íntima, apenas para os mais próximos. Porém, quando a amada tocou no assunto "música" ele se empertigou novamente.

"Não. Música ficaria a cargo do Kuwabara..." - respondeu pensativamente.

Keiko lembrava-se vagamente de uma vez o amigo ter falado sobre uma banda que ele gostaria que tocasse em seu casamento, numa forma de tentar persuadir sua donzela, mas não entendeu esse "ficaria...".

"Como assim ficaria?" - indagou Keiko.

"É que... Bem... Yukina falou que ela ficaria a cargo disso..."

A garota olhou bem no fundo dos olhos castanhos, vendo que ele já sabia de quem se tratava a "escolha" da Yukina, mas não entendia o porquê da preocupação e da confusão. Parando tudo que estava fazendo, livrou seus braços e mãos de qualquer objeto e cruzou-os, indicando que queria ouvir apenas a verdade e nada mais que isso.

"E quem é que ela escolheu?"

Ele olhou para sua noiva e ficou ainda mais empertigado que já estava.

"Hiei."

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, a morena continuou a fitá-lo, não acreditando nisso, mas como ele estava exasperado percebeu logo que não era brincadeira.

"Como assim o Hiei?"

"Eu e o Kuwabara fizemos a mesma pergunta para ela, querendo saber por que ele."

"E ela?" - perguntou já aflita.

"Perguntou por que não ele. Eu sinceramente não entendi... A gente até poderia ter dito não, e tal, mas ela falou daquele jeito... Uma convicção muito forte. Até tentamos fazê-la se esquecer, perguntando se Hiei iria aceitar cantar num casamento, e ela ficou pensativa e disse que iria falar com ele."

"Bem, pelo menos sabemos que Hiei tem senso de ridículo. Claro que ele vai negar" - aliviou-se Keiko.

"Mas eu ainda não entendi porque ela escolheu o irmão. Yukina também não é do tipo que faz as coisas sem pensar, e claro que ela faria qualquer coisa para defender aquele irmão dela..."

"Bem... O que podemos fazer? Talvez ela saiba o que ela esteja fazendo. Quem sabe Hiei cante e a gente não saiba?"

"Keiko, meu amor... Hiei não abre a boca nem para comer, quem dirá cantar!"

E com essa voltaram animadamente a pensar sobre o casamento.

* * *

"Muito bem Minamino, só mais essa".

"_Ainda bem!"_"

Aquilo o estava matando. Gostava do que fazia, mas hoje, naquele dia, ele não se sentia à vontade para ficar fazendo caras, bocas e poses... Ainda mais vendo a pessoa que o fotografava com algo nos olhos, como se estivesse brincando com ele, confrontando-o. E ele daria tudo para perder este confronto.

"OK, OK... Acabou, não precisa mais ficar com medo de ser mordido."

"..." - não estava mesmo com ânimo para brincadeiras. Se sentia mal, cansado e sozinho. E isso tudo porque se descobrira apaixonado por um homem aparentemente inatingível. Isso o machucava muito.

"_Hn, isso porque em todas aquelas histórias bobocas de romance a pessoa apaixonada fica mais melosa e contente do que já é. O sol brilha lá fora, mas na minha cabeça só chove..._"

"Minamino... Tudo bem com você?" - perguntou "A" fotógrafa solícita e visivelmente preocupada. Um rapaz que apesar de ser bem evidente quanto sua tristeza, pelo menos para ela, ainda assim sorria e despejava a todos seu mais caloroso e ao mesmo tempo impessoal bom-dia.

"Sim, só um pouco de dor de cabeça", falou friamente, o que de fato não era mentira, afinal, ficou a noite toda chorando as pitangas por se descobrir apaixonado por seu ídolo.

Mas Mukuro, muito mais viva que isso viu que, na verdade, o problema era outro e se estendia até ela. O tom quase que predatória que lhe foi lançado a teria feito voltar um pé para trás, numa clara posição defensiva, mas nunca que ela o faria. Era uma cena clara de ciúmes e, apesar de saber que ela não poderia oferecer risco nenhum, nunca que esta perderia a oportunidade de atazanar a vida do futuro pretendente de seu amigo. No fundo ela estava até tentando ajudar os dois cegos a verem que estavam caindo um pelo outro. E pelo que percebia, um já estava vendo isso. Mas precisava confirmar suas suspeitas.

E já estava mais do que na hora de Hiei esquecer tudo e seguir em frente.

"Quer um remédio? Eu sempre tenho um no bolso, afinal, o Hi... Hiyama sempre está de mal humor... E com dor de cabeça"

Isso era crueldade, ela sabia, mas e daí? Ela era cruel mesmo. Viu quando ele forçou o copo que usava para beber água. Estava certa. Esse aí percebeu.

"Não, obrigado, ele deve precisar mais do que eu, não?"

"Bem... Sempre tenho uns em mãos, pois sei que alguém sempre irá precisar... Até mesmo eu de vem em quando..." - falou retornando a cartela de comprimidos para a bolsa - "mas já que não quer..."

"Acabamos?"

"Sim..."

"Tenha um bom dia"

Ao por novamente o copo sobre a mesa, com um humor ainda mais azedo, despediu-se da forma mais seca que já fez em toda a sua educada vida.

Ao ver que o rapaz se encontrava há alguns metros da entrada - contados pelo lado de fora - Mukuro danou-se a rir. Rir não: gargalhar.

"Já arrumou outra vítima para atazanar? Tadinho do Minamino..." - uma mão pousou por sobre seu ombro, fazendo-a olhar pra cima. Sabia que era o único atrevido a fazer isso com ela.

"Não exatamente, Kuronue" - mentiu, aproveitando e instigando-o também ao tirar sua mão de seu ombro - "Eu só estou preocupada."

"Com o quê? Seu umbigo?"

"Não, besta."

"Hahahaha! Você fica ainda mais linda assim, vermelha de raiva!"

"E sou eu quem arrumou um para atazanar o juízo, né?"

Pra dizer a verdade, foi Kuronue, um dos fotógrafos - que estavam na mesma situação que a dela de fotógrafo-perseguido-para-se-tornar-modelo - quem a fez esquecer de seu amor platônico por seu pequeno (e maravilhoso, afinal, ela ainda estava viva e não era cega) amigo emburrado. Ele era bem parecido com ela, no quesito "irritação cem por cento: faça outra pessoa mau-humorada e você feliz" e seu hobby era irritá-lA. E ela acabou caindo como patinho no plano daquele homem de beleza também singular e olhos perigosos. No início o achou bem parecido com o Hiei, mas depois percebeu que o que a atraía nele era seu gênio, tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do seu.

Seguiu em frente e ele atrás, indo onde ela fosse.

"Devo lembrá-la que apesar de você ser minha Monalisa, Kurama é meu amiguinho, tá?"

"Obrigada por me chamar de sem sobrancelha e banhuda, mas é o seguinte..."

E ela o explicou a situação. Talvez fosse mais um para ajudá-lo. Simpatizava-se muito com o ruivo e não o deixaria na mão se ele precisasse de ajuda. E também conhecia Hiei e seu pseudônimo.

Foram almoçar falando sobre seus "amigos".

* * *

"Mas, meu amorzinho…"

"Sem "amorzinho", você sabe que isso não me convence!"

"Mas... Aquela banda é tão boa!"

"Kazuma... O casamento será simples, com poucos convidados, afinal, a Keiko e o Yusuke decidiram por fazer a cerimônia e a festa nas montanhas..."

"Mas isso não vai sair muito caro, não? Aliás, o problema nem é preço, mas é conseguir o lugar."

"Bem... A opção por montanha foi da Yukina, Kuwabara..." - falou Keiko.

"E como eu opinei, eu já sei onde pode ser. Eu tenho o lugar!" - completou, Yukina, a voz que surgia atrás de si. Era o casal que tinha acabado de chegar.

"Bem... Pelo jeito o casamento vai ser todo sua responsabilidade..." - falou Yusuke.

"Viu só amorzinho... Já está saindo tudo dessa sua maravilhosa cabecinha... Será que eu não posso trocar o músico atual pela banda?"

"Hahahaha! O Kuwabara quer por que quer fazer a Yukina mudar de idéia!" - riam juntos Keiko e Yusuke, enquanto a doce menina negava com a cabeça, tentando esconder um sorriso por causa da atitude de seu amado e por causa das palavras do moreno ao seu lado.

Keiko e Yusuke nem tentavam argumentar, pois ainda acreditavam que Hiei tinha bom senso e que não os deixaria na mão daquela forma. Afinal, ele não gostava de conversa de qualquer forma, por que aceitaria cantar! Isso é impensável, logo, estavam muito mais calmos.

"Eu sei que você está prestes a rachar a minha cabeça por não poder chamar essa banda. Não é questão de poder chamar ou não, mas para que mais de um músico?"

"O seu irmão pode se cansar..."

"Aha! Pra isso eu também irei chamar o Kurama!" - falou e com isso ninguém mais conseguiu argumentar.

"Ah, eu desisto... Você é muito teimosa... Pelo menos o Kurama a gente sabe que canta, afinal ele trabalha com um cantor de verdade"

Yukina parou e olhou pro seu noivo.

"Como assim?"

Kazuma olhou de volta para sua noiva estranhando a pergunta.

"Como assim "como assim?"? Você ouviu ele naquele dia, quando a gente estava nesse mesmo restaurante, nessa mesma mesa quando ele falou que ele iria trabalhar com..."

"Olá Hiei!" - disse Keiko ao avistar o amigo chegando, já que a mesa em que se encontravam era do lado de fora do restaurante. Observavam a cena, apenas vendo como o Kuwabara ficava ainda mais tenso e como os dois estavam expectantes devido a possível e desejada, por sua parte, recusa do pequeno. Porém, tudo foi quebrado quando este os cumprimentou, enquanto se sentava, com um rosto bem mais leve e com os lábios um pouco, levemente encurvados, no que poderia ser dito como o sorriso daquela mulher daquele tal quadro famoso.

"Olá" - respondeu simplesmente.

"Er... Você está bem?" - Perguntou o cunhado, com cara espantada.

"Sim. Por quê?" -Estranhou a pergunta, mas não ligou muito, ignorando-o e demonstrando estar "normal". Logo todos se despreocuparam.

"Hiei" - começou manhosamente sua meiga irmãzinha.

"Hm... Quando você vem com esse "Hiei" prolongado e meloso é porque você quer alguma coisa. Fala logo." - respondeu olhando torto para sua irmã, como se ela fosse uma interesseira, mas ela sabia que aquele tom era de pura implicância e brincadeira, algo que só os dois conheciam.

"Eu... Você sabe que eu vou me casar certo?"

"Claro."

"E você sabe que casamentos precisam de cerimônias"

"Certo..."

"E cerimônias requerem festas..."

Irritando-se, Hiei virou-se para sua gêmea e a encarou séria.

"Yukina: não embroma. O que você quer?"

Agarrando-se em seu braço, com o sorriso mais doce do mundo, ela olhou em seus olhos e, para os três da mesa soltou aquilo que lhes seria "A Bomba".

"Você vai cantar no nosso casamento, né?"

Falado.

A única reação, inicialmente que se observou foram os olhos dos outros três volvendo da garota para seu irmão e vice-versa o tempo todo. Estavam até ficando com medo da doce dama ficar chateada com a negação, já que esperavam exatamente um "não" bem redondo devido o humor do citado e a certeza nos olhos da jovem noiva. Também, achavam que ele iria negar, pois não tinha lógica o que estava sendo pedido.

Logo em seguida, viram-no soerguer uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de quem tenta atinar o que foi falado.

"Era isso?"

Perguntou num tom de voz um tanto quanto neutro e isso começou a preocupar os outros ocupantes da mesa. Principalmente quando o sorriso da gêmea alargou-se e ela balançava a cabeça freneticamente em concordância.

"Hn."

Isso pareceu uma negação.

Yukina soltou-o e olhou mais tristemente para ele, não querendo acreditar na negação. Já os outros três ficaram aliviados com a resposta. Sabiam que ele não era um desequilibrado para aceitar tal coisa. Pelo menos Keiko e Yusuke sabiam. "Hiei...?" - Yukina choramingou, fazendo com que seu irmão, que estava se levantando para provavelmente ir embora, voltar seu rosto para ela tentando entender o porquê de seu choramingo.

"O quê?"

"Você aceita ou não?" - falou séria agora. Estava achando que ele não tinha aceitado.

"O que você acha?" - perguntou enquanto terminava de recolocar a cadeira no lugar enquanto falava. - "Pra que esse teatro todo? Claro que eu cantaria no casamento da minha irmã!" - terminou a frase com uma voz mais que singela dando-lhe um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e virando-se, andando pela calçada.

"Tchau, Nii-chan!" - sorria feliz e acenava, totalmente alheia à incredulidade dos amigos ao seu lado.

"Você já vai?" - falou Keiko já recuperada do susto. Na verdade nem tanto, mas esta estava tentando prendê-lo ali para tirar umas satisfações.

"Já. Vim aqui apenas porque Yukina me chamou... Não sabia que era isso. Mas tudo bem, se vocês não se incomodarem, eu canto sim."

"Você sabe cantar?" - disparou seriamente Yusuke.

"Óbvio. Não seria louco de aparecer lá ou de aceitar se eu não soubesse cantar. Não se preocupem, apesar de não ser o maior cantor de todos os tempos eu não farei feio lá. Irei ensaiar."

Olhares foram trocados. Yusuke mais que todos ali naquela mesa, talvez menos apenas que a gêmea de seu amigo, sabiam que Hiei não se prestaria a fazer coisas impensadas. Apenas era estranho imaginar Hiei cantando. Talvez eles estivessem julgando precipitadamente.

Olhares sustentados, fixos, mostravam acima de tudo certeza e a confiança ia crescendo aos poucos até que a completa devoção por parte do alto moreno fosse posta em um olhar significativamente condescendente, depois em um sorriso doce e por fim em palavras, que apesar de ter chocado inicialmente sua noiva e amigo acabou por convencê-los.

"Bem... Eu sei que você não abre a boca à toa, logo... Só espero que não faça feio, hein?" - completou animadamente, apenas para descontrair.

"Acredite quando eu falo que vai ficar bom. Er... Se vocês tiverem alguma música em especial que queiram que eu cante, é só falar. Eu irei cantar, mas aceito sugestões."

"Eu tenho sim algumas, queria até falar com você sobre isso... Mas você estava indo agora, não estava?"

"Onde você estava indo Hiei?"

"Você se esqueceu, Yukina? Estava indo buscar a vovó na estação de trem!"

"Meu Deus! A vovó! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente!"

"Ah, então a gente pode falar sobre isso depois, Hiei..."

"Não... Se você quiser a gente pode ir até o aeroporto buscar a minha avó e enquanto isso a gente conversa. Eu não me incomodo..."

"Ah, então ta bom. Estou sem nada pra fazer mesmo..."

"Você vem conosco, Yukina?"

"Não, não posso. Combinei com o Kazuma, Keiko e Yusuke de irmos até a pessoa responsável pelo buffet." - respondeu com um pouco de culpa. Fazia tanto tempo que não via a sua avó. Porém animou-se e voltou-se para seu namorado - "Mas de qualquer forma a festa vai ser lá na casa dela, né? Depois de fazer o que a gente tem que fazer a gente passa lá e aí eu te apresento a minha vovó. O que acham?" Dessa vez ela falou olhando para sua amiga.

"Tudo bem... Acho que três podem fazer isso. A gente faz como depois?"

"Vão lá pra casa, depois do expediente, pois depois de levar a vovó pra casa eu vou pro trabalho".

"E nós dois também".

"Acho que dá para nós duas ficarmos com ela então, né Yukina?"

"Dá sim. E eu vou matar as saudades da vovó"

"Então vamos logo, pois eu também tenho que voltar pra academia" - falou Yusuke "Dá pra me deixar lá Hiei na volta?"

"Sim. E o que a gente não conseguir conversar agora depois a gente conversa. Vamos logo?"

* * *

As duas garotas acabaram por se prolongar na rua, depois de seus afazeres, apesar de terem concordado em ir fazer companhia à avó da pequena. Tanto que, quando deram por si já passava das cinco da tarde e isso só foi possível porque estavam tomando café e encontraram Yusuke andando pela rua, indo na direção da casa dos gêmeos, e elas disseram que Kuwabara estaria lá em alguns minutos.

Perceberam, pela expressão de Yusuke que este já estava mais tranqüilo, mais calmo e menos apreensivo, o que deixou sua noiva mais tranqüila também, afinal, sabia o que o enervava tanto e, se ele já havia desestressado era porque não havia necessidade mesmo de ficar preocupada.

"Olá minha pequena."

Assim que passaram pela porta da casa depararam-se com uma senhora não idosa, mas já não mais na flor de sua idade, com um copo em uma mão e um vidro em outra que não lhe era estranho, e à sua frente um alterado Kazuma e uma preocupada Botan. Porém, mesmo notando o ar um pouco pesado a menina não se conteve, afinal, há quanto tempo sem a vovó?

"Vovó Genkai!" - e pulou em cima da senhora com um sorriso grande e lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos fechados, o abraço até mesmo doloroso, mas não para aquela senhora, mestre em artes militares.

"Como você esta bonita! Cresceu e a cada dia que passa fica ainda mais elegante. Pensei que você nunca fosse se tornar uma mulher bonita e vejo que me engano: está bela!"

"Ah, vovó... Assim eu fico sem graça..." - ficou rosada com o comentário. Não que tivesse ficado sem graça mesmo, mas estava feliz por ver sua avó ali, firme e forte. "Ah, vovó! Esses aqui são Yusuke e Keiko, é um casal amigo meu e do Hiei."

"Olá, prazer. Ah, o Hiei! Eu tinha até me esquecido dele, coitado."

"Ele já chegou?" - perguntou já suspeitando o que estava acontecendo, enquanto o casal atrás de si sentava-se ao lado da garota que já estava no sofá.

"Sim, chegou e acho que ele não está muito bem não..." - falou Botan ainda preocupada. "Eu saí do trabalho com ele e a gente estava na rua quando vimos Kuwabara-kun e eu disse que precisava comprar algo, daí ele veio pra cá e a gente ficou na rua. Quando chegamos ele já não estava bem."

"O que ele tem?" - perguntou Yusuke, mas logo foi respondido por uma série de tosses que pode ser ouvida da sala. Parecia que alguém estava prestes a pôr o estômago pela boca de tanto que tossia.

Quando olharam para a porta que dava para a cozinha viram um Hiei quase vermelho de tanto tossir, já quase sem ar, com os olhos molhados por causa do esforço.

Yusuke, Keiko e Kuwabara já estavam ficando apreensivos por causa daquela tosse, Botan estava ficando desesperada, pois desde que chegara que o amigo está tossindo assim, convulsivamente. Porém ninguém tinha notado o olhar aflito da pequena ao lado da avó em triste reconhecimento daquela tosse seca e estranha.

"Toma Hiei, vai diminuir sua tosse" - Genkai deu o copo pro neto e este tentava tomar sem se engasgar devido as constantes tosses. Quando terminou conseguiu inspirar e expirar tranqüilamente sem que fosse atacado por uma única tosse, apesar dessas ainda não terem passado completamente, mas já podia falar mais calmamente e sem se engasgar muito.

"Obrigado, vó." - sua voz era um sopro quase inaudível, mas ainda dava para se distinguir os sons que saíam de sua boca.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" - apiedou-se sua irmã, ficando ao seu lado com um olhar mais que aflito. Mas a única coisa que ele fez foi agitar a cabeça afirmando que estava melhor.

"Hiei, acho melhor você não ir trabalhar amanhã. Pode deixar que eu falo com o Koenma, está bem?"

"Ué? O Hiei é empregado do Koenma?" - perguntou Kazuma.

"Bem... Na verdade o lugar onde o Hiei trabalha tem um contrato com a empresa do senhor Enma, parece também que ele é acionista de lá. Ele estava hoje na matriz da empresa pra falar com o Koenma sobre algo, por isso que a gente veio junto." - enquanto ela falava Hiei ia afirmando tudo com a cabeça já que estava um pouco ocupado tossindo, pelo menos um tanto menos que antes e passando a mão sobre a garganta. Ele apenas olhou para a menina e assentiu, com um olhar agradecido pra ela. Não estava com ânimo para ir trabalhar no dia seguinte, não mesmo.

"Bem, Hiei... Amanhã, se não tiver problema eu te ligo e vejo se a gente pode conversar ainda amanhã, beleza? Espero que você melhore da sua tosse.

E mais uma vez a única coisa que o pequeno pode fazer foi assentir com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem... Me descul..." - tentou falar algo, mas sua tosse retornou mais forte e achou melhor mesmo ficar quieto. E não apenas ele, como todos os outros, logo todos foram embora e na casa ficaram apenas os familiares.

"Vamos subir" - sugeriu Yukina demonstrando um cansaço fora do normal. E todos concordaram.

* * *

Depois de algumas horas nada mais se ouvia naquela casa, exceto o som do relógio. As tosses já tinham cessado e o rapaz encontrava-se deitado, de bruços e abraçado a um travesseiro de sua cama, olhando vagamente para o nada. Ao seu lado, encontrava-se a senhora que alisava suas costas em sinal de carinho, com um olhar bastante preocupado em riste franzindo-lhe a cansada face.

Não se cansava de olhar para aquele menino que criara e que agora era um homem. Um homem bonito, inteligente e amoroso. Um homem bonito, inteligente e amoroso que não deixava transpassar nenhuma dessas características tão cobiçadas por tantas mulheres e homens.

E lá continuava o rapaz com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro e apenas os olhos por fora, desenhando algo imaginário no mesmo, observando desta vez atentamente o seu dedo.

"Baa-san."

A porta foi aberta e pode-se ver Yukina passar por esta, fechando-a logo em seguida e dirigindo-se a uma cadeira. Pegou-a e levou-a até perto da cama, sentando-se logo em seguida.

"Todos já foram?"

"Já sim." - respondeu sem tirar os olhos de seu irmão. Viu que seus olhos, que até poucos dias estavam claros e até brilhantes estavam opacos e flagelados. Aquilo a encheu de dor, não gostava de ver seu irmão daquela forma, não achava justo aquilo... - "O que aconteceu?" - perguntou já querendo ter certeza do que aconteceu. Imaginava o ocorrido, mas era algo tão vago que ela se permitia criar esperanças de achar que estava variando da cabeça, afinal, isso só ocorrera uma única vez, desta magnitude, e há muitos anos atrás. Tinha fé que pudesse estar se precipitando, pois fazia tanto tempo...

"Não imagina o que pode ter sido?" - respondeu simplesmente.

Após sua pergunta ter sido respondida ela acompanhou os movimentos de seu irmão que virou o rosto para outro lado e se cobriu. Viu que este fechara os olhos e mantinha a face contraída numa expressão de cansaço e desgosto, como se não quisesse ouvir o que estaria por vir das duas mulheres da sua vida. Suas esperanças jogadas no lixo e a sua incredulidade só não era forte e evidente, pois a tristeza e a dor em ver seu irmão naquele estado eram muito maiores.

"Se vocês não se incomodarem eu gostaria de dormir para descansar. Amanhã eu terei muita coisa pra fazer e gostaria de levantar cedo."

Falou com uma voz fraca e distante. Era óbvio o seu incômodo com a conversa que estava iniciando seu desenrolar.

"Você não vai trabalhar amanhã, não é, Hiei? Você estava tossindo muito e está desgastado!"

"Não, eu só vou separar umas músicas, só isso." - respondeu cansado - "Agora, eu gostaria muito de dormir. De verdade."

Com um suspiro resignado as duas mulheres se levantaram e se despediram dele, saindo de seu quarto para que o jovem pudesse descansar em paz. Ou não.

* * *

"Hey! Olá Kurama!"

Kurama olha para onde estava vindo a voz e reconhece seu amigo no mesmo instante.

"Olá Koenma! E como vão indo as coisas? O que faz aqui?"

"Tudo na paz. É que estamos verificando algumas coisas nessa área aqui, por parte da empresa, então como eu sou o encarregado, eu vim."

"Não sabia que a sua empresa tinha vínculos com esse estúdio..."

"Na verdade faz pouco tempo. Tanto que eu até me assustei ontem com o Hiei por aqui."

Fazendo cara de pensamento, o ruivo respondeu ao ver que não conseguira nada.

"Hiei?"

"É, o irmão da Yukina..."

"Ah, eu já tinha ouvido falar dele, mas eu ainda não o conheci, o máximo foi falar com ele por telefone aquele dia na casa do Kuwabara."

"É mesmo? Então a gente tem que te apresentar, já ta passando da hora! O cara é mau-humorado, mas é gente fina."

"Um dia, não? Mas, talvez, se você me disser onde ele trabalha exatamente eu talvez possa encontrá-lo. Ou quem sabe eu não já trabalho ao lado dele e não saiba?"

"É verdade, pode ser, mas... Eu não sei no que ele trabalha não, mas se não estou enganado ele trabalha numa área próxima à sua e acho também que ele é um acionista do estúdio. Perdão, é que eu estou encarregado há poucos dias e ainda não sei muito sobre os funcionários. Por exemplo..." - olhou para os lados e verificou se não tinha muita gente perto e cochichou - "Por exemplo, eu não sabia que Nobuyuki Hiyama trabalhava aqui."

Kurama olhou-o com incredulidade.

"Koenma: todos em Tokyo sabem que ele trabalha aqui..."

"Ossos do ofício!"

E rindo ambos começaram a subir.

"Fiquei sabendo que você vai cantar no casamento daqueles quatro, não?"

"Sim, a Yukina me pediu para fazê-lo. Ela falou algo sobre o irmão dela, mas eu não entendi direito, algo sobre música também. Acho que ele vai tocar ou algo assim..."

"Bem, o casamento é deles, eu espero que dê tudo certo."

"Ah, vai sim. Estou feliz que finalmente eles irão se casar... Deve ser muita felicidade para um casal..." - seus olhos demonstravam toda uma felicidade amarga, reflexo daquilo que ele sentia: feliz pelo casamento de seus amigos, mas triste por saber que ele nunca experimentaria daquela felicidade, principalmente agora que estava apaixonado pelo chefe-parceiro de trabalho.

"Nem me fale... Vou ser sincero: não vejo a hora de eu juntar as minhas trouxas também." - falou o moreno com as bochechas rosadas, porém um brilho indiscutível nos olhos, o que acabou por arrancar um sorriso verdadeiro do modelo.

"Por que você não aproveita a oportunidade e não faz um casamento triplo?"

"Porque a gente ainda tem que ver muitas coisas. Mas já está quase tudo certo mesmo, sabia? Falta pouco. Ah, mas não fale nada, pois apesar de tudo eu ainda não a pedi em casamento!"

"OK, da minha boca não sai nada!" - sorriu ainda mais para o amigo e agora suposto chefe.

"Minamino!"

Assim que chegaram ao andar onde Kurama trabalhava ouviram um chamado e olharam para frente, vendo uma jovem moça de cabelos presos num rabo esbaforida em sua direção.

"Olá, o que foi?"

"Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas é que eu tentei entrar em contato com o senhor o dia inteiro, mas não consegui!"

"Entrar em contato por...?"

"Ah, é que o senhor Hiyama não poderá aparecer hoje. Parece que ele está indisposto."

"Ah, tudo bem. Obrigado mesmo assim. Então hoje eu estou dispensado?"

"Sim, está. O senhor está dispensado até que entremos em contato com o senhor novamente, pois o senhor Hiyama disse que não tem previsões para melhorar."

"Ele está tão mal assim?"

"Aparentemente ele não está bem, mas não se sabe como, pois ele é muito reservado e estourado" - falou co o nariz torcido em desgosto pelo humor do citado homem. Nunca o vira, mas já o ouvira estourar com outros funcionários. - "Bem, o senhor pode ficar despreocupado com o resto. Agora deixe-me ir pois tenho outras coisas a fazer. Com licença."

"Claro, tchau e obrigado!"

Só deu tempo da garota acenar a mão em sinal de ter ouvido o que foi falado.

* * *

"Então é isso o que está acontecendo?"

"Sim, o que você acha que a gente deve fazer?"

Kuronue simplesmente olhava incrédulo para a ruiva. No mínimo a achava louca e... No fundo era isso mesmo. Ele tinha certeza.

"Mukuro: você é biruta." - e voltou a tomar seu suco com toda naturalidade que apenas Kuronue possuía.

"Como assim, biruta? Você não viu como Minamino estava? Hiei também está assim! Os dois estão apaixonados, ouviu bem? APAIXONADOS! E não se tocaram, disso!"

"Mas você acabou de falar que Shuuichi havia percebido..."

"Sim, ele aparentemente já percebeu, mas se deixar nesse ritmo isso não vai dar em nada!"

"Mukuro, meu docinho. Você já se tocou de como o Hiei é?"

"Claro, Kuro. Eu sou amiga dele há muitos anos. Lógico que eu sei como o Hiei é!"

Kuronue deposita seu copo de suco sobre a mesa e olha fixamente para sua amada.

"Não foi isso o que eu disse. Você pode saber as reações deles, o humor, pode esperar algo dele, mas, me diga: você já percebeu icomo ele é/i?"

Aquilo a calou. A fez pensar muito. E entendeu o que seu pretendente quis dizer e sabia a resposta, mas não sabia a profundidade dos fatos e isso a fazia ver que, no fundo, apesar da convivência... E apesar de isaber/i dele, ela sabia praticamente nada dele.

Caindo na real, apesar da boa intenção ela viu que não deveria se meter no assunto, mesmo que estivesse inconformada.

"Então a gente não vai fazer nada?"

"Bem... Se aparecer uma oportunidade... A gente pode atazaná-los" - falou marotamente, piscando-lhe um dos belos olhos - "O que acha?"

"Gostei"

Isso não queria dizer que eles deveriam esperar uma situação, mas preferiram, em um acordo silencioso que eles esperariam por uma oportunidade mais "natural".

* * *

"Vamos ver o que mais está faltando... Roupas."

"Os vestidos ficaram por sua conta e da Keiko. Eu e Yusuke já temos os ternos."

"Então, acho que está tudo acertado. Agora é por as coisas mais simples para funcionar e logo o casório pra rolar" - falou com a voz doce que encantava seu noivo.

"Meu amorzinho, e o seu irmão? Melhorou?"

Nesse instante Kuwabara pode perceber que os olhos brilhantes de sua noiva tinham ficado foscos.

"Sim" - ela respondeu enquanto olhava as listas - "Ele já saiu hoje pra falar com o Yusuke, já voltou e daqui a pouco vai sair novamente."

"Que bom, pensei que ele estivesse mal ainda" - o comentário a fez voltar seus olhos para o noivo achando que ele estava querendo insistir na história da banda, mas ela percebeu que ele estava genuinamente preocupado com ele, o que a deixou mais feliz e tranqüila.

"Muito bem. Então, o que você acha da gent..."

Nesse momento a campainha soou. Ela ia se levantar para atender quando sua avó passou por eles para atender, ao mesmo tempo que seu irmão despontava já no meio da escada para atender também a porta.

Hiei sentou-se ao lado da sua irmã para fazer comentários relacionados com o casamento próximo junto ao casal quando os gêmeos estancaram ao ouvir a pessoa que havia acabado de chegar.

"Oi mãe."

Na verdade Hiei não esboçava nada, mais parecia um morto de tanta indiferença e já Yukina não poderia estar mais aterrorizada com a presença daquele homem à porta de sua casa.

Coisa que não acontecia há mais de quinze anos...

A única pessoa que conseguiu esboçar alguma atitude foi a pequena jovem.

"Pai...?"

CONTINUA…

Er... Agora é que eu entendi o comentário... Alguém me disse que não havia entendido quem havia falado o quê... É simples: o texto tava cortado XD Tá aí a correção. E, não se preocupem, eu já tenho um capítulo prontinho! Beijos e até o/


	7. Parte 7

Parte VII

"Eu não sou sua mãe." - falou a senhora diante da porta, dando passagem para que este pudesse ser visualizado pelos donos da casa para que esses pudessem dar a permissão de entrada, mas o homem à porta entendeu errado e acabou entrando de qualquer maneira.

"Olá minha filha!" - esboçou um longo sorriso em sua face, o que não diminuiu o nervosismo da garota. Muito pelo contrário: só aumentou. - "Não fica feliz em ver seu pai novamente?"

Kuwabara ainda estava abismado. Lembrava-se daquele homem na fotografia que estava no porta-retrato do quarto de sua amada e ele estava um pouco mais velho, apenas. Achava que ele morava em outra cidade junto da mãe deles e que os irmãos estavam ali apenas por causa do trabalho... Mas a face descorada de Yukina parecia dizer algo diferente. O pior era olhar para o cunhado que agora estava com o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos e olhava entediado para a porta, onde o pai se encontrava.

_"Estranho... Ele falou abertamente com a filha mas... "_

Já Yukina realmente iria demorar a apresentar reação normal. Ela olhava rápido de seu pai para seu irmão, sem saber como proceder ao encontro inusitado.

"Er... Bem... Pai... O que o senhor faz aqui?"

"Como assim? Eu venho visitar vocês, principalmente por conta do seu casamento, não é verdade?"

"Ah, sim, eu vou me casar sim..." - a cada palavra proferida Yukina ficava, ao mesmo tempo, mais tranqüila (aparentemente apenas) e mais nervosa.

"Então! Como pai eu deveria entrar com você, não?"

"Quem vai entrar comigo será o Hiei."

Foi seca. Apesar do nervosismo e da situação, ela ainda assim teve força não se sabe de onde para revidar rapidamente as palavras do pai.

O sorriso que estava no rosto do homem acabava de murchar. Os olhos brilhando de incredulidade e desapontamento, não querendo acreditar naquilo. Olhou para os lados como se vasculhasse a casa que ele conhecia muito bem e viu logo ao lado da sua doce filha. Ele conhecia aquele olhar... Não. Não conhecia. Conhecia o rapaz, conhecia aqueles olhos belos como já vira em apenas duas pessoas, aqueles cabelos... Mas aquele olhar ele desconhecia. Da mesma forma que aquela marca branca no centro da frente em seus cabelos. Aqueles olhares ele desconhecia. Culpa sua? Só sabia o que estava sentindo e o que fora fazer ali e, o que sentia era uma dor muito forte em seu peito (e que ignorava, ou pelo menos tentava) ao ver, especialmente, aquele olhar. Entendia, mas não o conhecia.

"Olá Hiei... Está tudo bem com você?"

Hiei apenas soergueu uma sobrancelha

"Eu não tinha te visto aí..." - tentou continuar, iniciando um diálogo.

"Estou bem." - respondeu, mostrando que não queria falar.

Um silêncio sepulcral reinou na sala. Era óbvio como ninguém ali estava à vontade com a situação. E realmente o silêncio estava se tornando sufocante.

"Yukina, você não vai apresentar seu noivo ao seu pai?" - falou Genkai ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

"Ah, claro... Kazuma, este é meu pai, Hiroshi Hino. Pai, este é meu noivo, Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Olá Kuwabara. Prazer. Eu espero que você faça a minha garotinha feliz, sim?"

"Ah, claro... É o que eu pretendo."

"E como você pretende ir a frente? Digo, você trabalha?"

Hiei apenas rolou os olhos já entediado com a conversa. Antes que se irritasse mais ainda resolveu sair.

"Com licença." - foi tudo o que disse, chamando a atenção de todos da sala para si quando ele virou-se para a porta da cozinha, um caminho contrário no qual estava seu pai.

"Aonde você vai, Hiei?" - perguntou seu pai.

Virando-se com a cara mais neutra possível e com o olhar totalmente vazio respondeu de forma a calar o homem que aparecera em sua casa de forma inusitada.

"Não é do seu interesse."

"Mas, f..."

"Não fale!" - interrompeu-o bruscamente com a voz esganiçada e raivosa. - "Não fale isso que você ia falar. Eu o proíbo."

E sem falar mais nada saiu de casa batendo a porta da cozinha.

* * *

"Hn... Parece que ele nunca irá aprender, não é?"

"Parece que só tem uma pessoa que nunca irá aprender..."

Hiro apenas olhou de canto o afastamento da idosa senhora que até então permanecia junto à porta. De uns tempos pra cá eles não se falavam muito, pareciam até ter criado uma espécie de inimizade.

"Ele não tem o quê aprender, pai."

Voltou sua atenção para sua jovem e bela filha. Como se pareciam, ele e ela, pai e filha. Seus cabelos tão claros quanto os dela, talvez até mais por causa da idade e seus já grisalhos fios cada dia mais se destacavam.

Bela, jovial, pele cremosa e fresca, sem machucados, sem manchas, pálida, lábios de um rosa bastante escuro onde assim que entrou por aquela porta viu um sorriso mais que encantador... Mas não se parecia muito com ele. Aquele sorriso ele só vira em duas pessoas... Era melhor deixar de lado.

"Ele tem sim. Ele tem que ser tão doce quanto você." - falou tentando agradar a filha, mas o que viu foi a luz de seus olhos diminuírem mais ainda até que eles se fecharam, o rosto expressando dor e desesperança.

"O que o senhor dizia que veio fazer aqui?"

"Er... Eu vim visitar vocês... Já tem um tempo que a gente não se via, não é?"

Novamente Yukin abriu os olhos e fitou-o.

"E como o senhor ficou sabendo do meu casamento?"

"Ah, claro. A sua avó havia me contado."

Yukina estranhou.

"A vovó?"

"Sim, por que a surpresa? Sou seu pai, e sua avó me disse que achava que minha presença seria adequada. Bem, eu concordo com ela."

A pequena fechou as mãos ao redor das de seu noivo. Sim, ele tinha razão. Independentemente do quê, ele era seu pai e deveria estar presente, pelo menos, num momento importante como esse. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não achava justo o que estava acontecendo.

"...não é justo..."

"O que não é justo?"

Não tinha percebido que falara alto, e ainda mais alto suficiente para que seu pai ouvisse e ainda retrucasse uma pergunta.

Sem saber de onde tirava coragem, respondeu com a mais pura verdade.

"Por que o senhor só apareceu agora?"

"Eu..."

"Por que o senhor nunca deu notícias?"

"Eu..."

"Por que o senhor nunca nem ao menos perguntava pela gente?"

Hiro apenas abaixou a cabeça em vergonha. Sabia que a filha estava com a razão, mas ele havia passado por um momento difícil...

Ele queria, mas não se sentia bem, nem mesmo conseguia entrar em contato com a filha. Sua cabeça era uma confusão desde que eles se afastaram. Somente há poucos anos, talvez meses, é que ele finalmente havia se recuperado daquilo... E hoje ele via o que havia feito...

"Eu não posso dizer..."

"Por quê?"

"Talvez você não entenda..."

"Por que eu não entenderia?"

Bufando e levantando os braços ele declara:

"É complicado!" - balançava a cabeça para os lados, inconformado com o interrogatório da filha sobre si, se mantendo totalmente na defensiva. - "Não agora. Talvez eu diga outra hora."

O silêncio pesou. E o incômodo cresceu. A tensão palpável no ar era estrangulante.

"Eu acho que... Eu já vou indo..."

Despedaçou o silêncio com o anúncio, mais parecia um estranho se despedindo numa visita formal. Pura covardia.

"Ah, claro. Volte... Volte sempre que quiser... Eu não trabalho fora e estou ocupada com os preparativos do casamento..."

"Ah, sim. Eu vou voltar mais vezes sim, pode deixar. Kuwabara, foi um prazer."

"Hã? Ah, sim, digo o mesmo Hino-san."

Yukina levou-o até a porta e despediram-se. Kazuma percebia a tensão aumentar nas feições de sua amada. Era óbvio que algo estava para acontecer.

"Yukina?"

"Hã? Oi Kazuma?" - respondeu depois de ser tirada de seu devaneio.

"Até parece que você não gostou de rever seu pai..."

"Não é isso... Ah, é complicado, Kazuma."

"E você não vai desenrolar isso?"

Sua noiva apenas o encarou enquanto este a abraçava. Com um olhar incrivelmente condoído e desolado, revelou cansada.

"É uma história muito longa..."

"Mas não é isso que te aflige, é?"

"Não... O que me aflige é que ela ainda não terminou..."

* * *

"Legal seu novo apartamento"

"Puxa... Obrigado... Aqui eu me sinto mais à vontade... Sem contar que é bem mais próximo do trabalho."

"Realmente. E como a sua faculdade acabou, você agora estará menos pilhado, não?"

"Com certeza. Agora eu terei um tempo a mais para mim, mesmo que eu tenha conseguido um outro emprego..."

"Outro?"

"Sim, é como fiscal ambiental numa reserva aqui perto. Mas não é integral e o salário é bom. Sem contar que mesmo assim vou ter um bom tempo livre pra mim mesmo"

Os amigos conversavam sobre a virada na vida do jovem ruivo. Este tinha vários bicos antes para que pudesse manter a sua independência financeira e iria largá-los assim que terminasse a faculdade e conseguisse um emprego estável. Porém, ele resolveu permanecer em ambos e agora já eram três encargos para o jovem rapaz. O emprego como modelo ele não havia dispensado, pois ficou comovido (e de saco cheio, diga-se de passagem) com o que a equipe falou em seu ouvido para que ele não os abandonasse. Acabou ficando. Já o de dublador, era óbvio que quem sabe ele poderia optar por este emprego ao invés do emprego de fiscal, afinal de contas, ele gostou muito do emprego e da forma como tudo funcionava. E conhecia muitas pessoas, e uns famosos também, que haviam se formado em outras coisa e, no final, chutaram tudo pela carreira de dublador ou de desenhista... Ok, ok. Ele tentava se convencer, o que em parte era mesmo verdade, mas a maior coisa que o obrigava a ficar no emprego de dublador era o seu agora um-pouco-mais-próximo-colega-de-trabalho Nobuyuki. Independentemente do quê, ele já havia admitido para si que nunca conseguiria ficar longe de tal criatura e temia que, com seu afastamento do emprego eles não mais tivesses motivos para continuar se vendo ou ainda pior: se falando. Seu maior medo era com o fim das dublagens que prenunciava total afastamento entre eles sem chance de se verem novamente.

"Shuuichi?"

"Ah, oi. Perdão, o que você falava?"

"Eu disse que você vai estar sobrecarregado com todos esses trabalhos, não? Não seria melhor você largar um?"

"Não! Er, digo... Não tem problema. Não vou ficar sobrecarregado não. O de modelo eu não serei mais obrigado a aceitar qualquer tipo de trabalho, a qualquer hora e não serei chamado às pressas pela agência... E o de dublagem, eu não tenho como deixar vocês na mão... Sem contar que estou adorando a oportunidade".

"Que bom. Mas é você quem sabe... Eu sinceramente não arriscaria meu pescoço tanto assim." - respondeu passando nervosamente a mão em um de seus braços, com um olhar vago, preocupado, angustiado, indo em direção à janela, encarando o dia lá fora.

"Nobuyuki?"

Ao ouvir a voz chamando-o, virou-se para o rosto delicado.

"Sim?"

"O que te aflige?"

"Como assim?"

O ruivo não queria se intrometer na vida pessoal do homem a sua frente, mas também percebeu, desde que este chegara em seu apartamento que, na verdade ele não queria "visitar" seu novo lar e sim... Se refugiar. Parecia que ele estava tentando fugir de algo que estava para acontecer em sua vida. Ou que estava acontecendo. Já havia percebido reações parecidas antes, pois sempre que convidava Nobuyuki para passar um tempo ao seu lado este ficava em silêncio, como se estivesse se escondendo, ou se protegendo de algo. A prova era o "susto" que sempre tomava quando era chamado pelo rapaz mais alto.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa. É bem visível isso. Você está perturbado. Se quiser desabafar, eu estou aqui."

O rapaz mais baixo apenas o encarou. Há muito desistira de erguer defesas ante aquele jovem a sua frente. Há muito desistira de tentar entender o porquê de se sentir assim perante o ruivo.

Sentia-se bem, por um motivo que não entendia. Só sabia descrever isso, pois era como se sentia ao lado de sua irmã. E se ele se sentia da mesma forma ao lado do biólogo, é porque esse sentimento não é de todo errado. Pelo contrário. Deve ser certo. E se é certo, não deveria temer, nem entender, apenas aceitar, sentir, viver aquilo.

E cegamente ele o fazia. Sem ao menos se questionar.

"Não é nada de mais. É só alguém que eu não via há muito tempo e que resolveu aparecer só agora..."

"E isso é ruim?" - perguntou cautelosamente.

"Pra mim, sim. Não me sinto bem na sua presença..."

O esguio rapaz observava atentamente as feições distorcidas do parceiro de trabalho. Era óbvio que algo o intrigava, pois ele se encontrava num estado que não dava para definir, mas que era preocupante devido ao que via em seus olhos. Só não conseguia entender...

"Essa pessoa e você brigaram?"

Como estava de costas não foi possível verificar quais foram as modificações que sua face sofreu, mas sua voz estrangulada e o tempo que levara para responder foram por si só evidências de que algo estaria acontecendo.

"Nada de mais... Coisa minha mesmo."

* * *

Estava voltando pra casa, um tanto mais aliviado. Andar a pé sempre o deixava tranqüilo, o fazia espairecer a cabeça, o deixava mais leve. Sentia-se preso, angustiado. Sentia dor mas sabia que não era nenhum machucado, mas também não sabia o que poderia ser. Talvez soubesse e não quisesse admitir...

Mas isso era o de menos, depois pensaria no que estava sentindo, agora o mais importante era pensar no casamento de sua irmã e de seus amigos que estava tão próximo. Ele deveria achar as músicas perfeitas para o repertório, afinal ele é que iria cantar e não gostaria de fazer feio. Tinha que ser minimamente perfeito!

"_Acho que já sei quais músicas eu posso escolher... Ih! Me esqueci, eu não irei cantar sozinho... O tal do Kurama também irá cantar... Acho que terei que escolher novamente as músicas..._"

Tinha se esquecido completamente desse detalhe. Aliás, um outro detalhe é que ele ainda não conhecia esse tal Kurama. A única coisa que sabia era que ele cantava bem e que estava trabalhando com algo relacionado à música, como sua irmã já o havia dito um dia, mas não deu lá tanta atenção.

Não percebeu também quando do nada sua mente o fez pensar em ninguém mais ninguém menos que em seu amigo, Shuuichi. Sim, podia admitir, ele era mesmo o seu amigo. Eram poucas as pessoas que conseguiam deixá-lo à vontade em suas presenças, como sua irmã, os rapazes, as meninas, Mukuro e agora, com certeza, o jovem ruivo. Já estavam trabalhando juntos há algum tempo e de lá pra cá, apesar de ser um pouco frio, podia sentir que sua muralha não foi eficaz perante aquele garoto e agora, até mesmo por bom gosto, eles desfrutavam de uma amizade agradável.

Sentia-se leve frente ao parceiro de trabalho, tanto que às vezes abaixava sua guarda. Achava estranho falar para um quase desconhecido sobre coisas que ele demora pra falar até com a sua própria irmã, com quem era unha e carne. Não que tivesse segredos com sua gêmea, mas quase não os tinha também com o amigo. Eram bastantes transparentes um com o outro e era fácil de se descobrir que o outro estava aborrecido, chateado, bravo, triste, feliz, etc só com ao analisar, ao observar, ou só de ouvir a voz, como hoje.

Shuuichi tinha percebido que ele não estava muito bem e... Bem, ele quase falara. Não que fosse um segredo ou algo do tipo, mas...

"_Bem, pelo menos ele me entendeu, aliás... Ele sempre me chama de Nobuyuki ou de Hiyama-san... Tenho que falar o meu verdadeiro nome pra ele da próxima vez..._"

Foi nesse ritmo que Hiei viu alguém que ele não queria ver tão cedo atravessar a rua, bem a sua frente e este, óbvio, vinha em sua direção.

Tentou ignorar, passou do lado sem mesmo olhar na direção do homem mais velho, mas este, diferente do rapaz, não o ignorou.

"Hiei..."

Continuou andando como se não fosse com ele, mas ainda estava muito próximo, o que permitiu ao senhor puxar seu braço para que este lhe desse atenção, repetindo o que havia dito mais uma vez.

"Hiei, eu preciso falar com você."

Irritado, Hiei puxou seu braço do alcance do homem que estava agora a sua frente exigindo atenção num movimento brusco.

"Eu não quero falar com você e você não tem o que falar comigo."

Hiei volta-se para o lado oposto e volta a andar, mas pára quando ouve novamente a voz de seu pai.

"Hiei, não fale assim... Eu só quero conversar um pouco com você, eu preciso fazer isso! O casamento da sua irmã está por vir e eu tenho que estar presente."

"Não, você não tem que estar presente. Você não tem que fazer nada, aliás, você nem precisa aparecer. Não precisa fazer questão, pois eu não faço e aposto que Yukina também não."

"Não preciso fazer questão? Não é uma questão de "fazer questão"... O fato é que é uma obrigação..."

"Ah, claro..." - começou Hiei zombeteiro. Sua voz aumentava e já estava começando a se irritar e sair do sério - "Agora para que sua consciência fique mais tranqüila você simplesmente cumpre um "dever" de casar sua única filha e, assim, sua missão estará cumprida, não é?"

"Não é nada disso." - também Hiro começou a se exaltar - "É mais que querer posar de pai, é uma obrigação minha, eu tenho que estar ao lado dela..."

"Por que você faz tanta questão de estar ao lado dela agora? Você nunca se importou com isso, e agora você vem? Conta outra!"

"Escute aqui, garoto, eu exijo respeito, pois sou seu p..."

"NÃO FALE!" - dessa vez Hiei perdeu totalmente o controle. Seu rosto estava vermelho de tanta raiva, seus olhos estavam transbordando indignação e pesar, seu rosto contorcido numa centrífuga de sentimentos. - "EU O PROÍBO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO!"

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Hiro por estar um pouco assustado com a reação do filho, e Hiei por estar voltando aos poucos a si. Respirava rápido e descompassadamente, sua garganta arranhando, passava uma mão hesitante pelos cabelos, olhava para todos os lados, menos na direção do pai.

"Você não tem esse direito..." - finalmente havia olhado na direção do pai e despejava o que falava agora, sua voz quase falhando na tentativa de sufocar uma tosse. - "Escute bem, Hiroshi Hino, você não tem esse direito. Você não pode fazer isso, entendeu? Depois de todo esse tempo, você aparece e fica brincando dessa forma, você não pode! Eu o proíbo!"

Hiro estava desnorteado com aquelas palavras. Tudo bem que ele não esperava buquês de flores, beijos e faixas, fogos de artifício e fogos de artifício quando ele aparecesse novamente, mas aquilo... Aquilo ele não esperava. Não se referia àquelas palavras, isso ele até que estava esperando, mas não esperava o que via... Tentou conversar com o filho, mas assim que abriu a boca foi novamente interrompido.

"Eu não quero você machucando a Yukina, eu não quero que você atrapalhe o casamento dela, ouviu bem? Eu não quero ver você tão cedo na minha frente."

E com isso, voltou suas costas para o pai e seguiu em um ritmo mais rápido para sua casa.

* * *

"Yukina, eu gostaria muito de poder saber mais sobre isso, seja lá o que for, mas se acha que não é pra contar..."

"Não é isso, Kazuma... É muito complicado e sim, um dia eu conto, OK?" - falou enquanto passava delicadamente uma mão pela face do noivo - "Mas agora eu acho que eu não devo falar... É algo que está inacabado. É melhor não mexer muito nisso... Pelo menos por hora."

"Bem... Depois disso tudo eu acho melhor eu ir embora para que você descance um pouco, está bem?

Nesse momento eles ouviram sons vagos de algo que parecia uma tosse e, logo em seguida a porta sendo aberta tempestuosamente e o som de tosse se fazendo real.

Hiei nem ao menos pára para dar atenção aos noivos que estavam ainda na sala e sobe para o outro andar da casa, desespero sendo visto pelo casal.

"Outra vez..." - diz Yukina em tom baixo, abaixando a cabeça e balançando-a de um lado para o outro com a mão em seu rosto.

Kuwabara havia voltado sua atenção para sua amada depois de ouvir o que ela falara. Não tinha dito nada, mas a cada minuto que se passava, era bem fácil de ver o que estava acontecendo por ali. Talvez não nitidamente, mas que a situação estava começando a se desanuviar, sim, isto estava.

Suavemente ele pôs sua mão sobre o ombro da pequena jovem, aparando-a, fazendo com que ela olhasse repentinamente para ele e então, com a voz doce ele expôs.

"Yukina, seu irmão está mesmo bem?"

Yukina permaneceu a olhar em seus olhos. Ela sabia que, se deixasse com que sua preocupação tomasse conta de sua consciência ela teria ralhado com o amor de sua vida por estar querendo excluir seu irmão da parte musical do casamento, mas o que via ali dentro era algo genuíno, sincero, verdadeiro. Forte. Ela sabia que era seu porto seguro e que encontraria ali a firmeza da terra para seu apoio.

Finalmente desabando e perdendo uma luta há muito tempo sendo travada, ela desabafa em pranto contido, seu rosto mostrando toda a sua tristeza e seu quase desespero.

"Não, Kazuma." - ela falou abraçando-o e escondendo seu rosto no peito forte do amigo. - "Ele não está nada bem..."

E segurou-se ainda mais forte em sua fortaleza.

CONTINUA

Olá povo! Er... O que eu devo dizer? Sim, estou atrasada (hehehe), mas não se preocupem, eu falei que não paro enquanto não terminar essa, afinal, já não consigo continuar a outra ¬¬'

Estava planejando colocar dois capítulos juntos, mas as conseqüências não estão me permitindo... Jás estou escrevendo o capítulo 8 e espero que saia logo, pois o nove eu já tenho em mente de como vai ficar.

Espero que tenham gostado muito e espero continuar o mais rápido possível, afinal, não é todo dia que eu tenho férias prolongadas, non?

Ah, mais uma coisa... Me falaram que não tinham entendido direito as falas no capítulo anterior. Aí eu fui reler e adivinhem: nem eu XD. Eu reparei que eu tinha comido um pedaço do texto durante a edição, mas não se preocupem, eu já arrumei (acho...). Foi um pedacinho pequeno.

Agora sim. Beijos e até o próximo (que espero que não demore :D)


	8. Parte 8

Parte VIII

Quando finalmente se acalmou e suas lágrimas diminuindo um pouco, Kuwabara pega em sua mão e dá-lhe um copo d'água. Ela nem havia percebido que havia sido levada até a cozinha e que estava em uma das cadeiras da mesa que ali tinha. Bebia o líquido vagarosamente, sua mente se esvaziando pouco a pouco, mas ainda assim trabalhando bastante.

Ainda segurando uma de suas mãos, Kuwabara pergunta:

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

Apoiando o copo sobre a mesa e enlaçando com a mão livre as suas mãos dadas, esta responde olhando vagamente para nenhum ponto específico:

"Sim, estou melhor."

Ficaram em silêncio. Cada um com seus pensamentos, mas não sem estar irritando o alto rapaz que a cada segundo de silêncio que passava ficava cada vez mais frustrado. E foi dessa forma, após um suspiro exasperado que ele quebrou o silêncio.

"Não seria melhor levar seu irmão a um médico?"

"Não, não é preciso."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim... Essa tosse do Hiei é nervosa. Sempre que ele fica muito nervoso ou angustiado, ele começa a tossir de uma maneira descontrolada. É uma espécie de tique, pois o mesmo acontece comigo."

Pasmou. Kuwabara não conseguia entender como uma pessoa tão centrada pudesse se descontrolar de tal forma. Era algo realmente absurdo e assustador.

"Mas o que é que pode ter feito isso com ele?" - perguntou abismado com a revelação. Tudo bem que nem era tão sério assim, mas nem mesmo quando eles dois se desentendiam Hiei demonstrava perder a calma ou ainda exibir alguma reação. E agora ele se descontrola?

Sorrindo de maneira melancólica, Yukina levanta o rosto e encara-o nos olhos.

"Eu falei que ainda não estava terminado..."

* * *

"Hiei?"

Pediu permissão para entrar mesmo já estando dentro do recinto. Na verdade, o que queria era atrair-lhe a atenção para si, já que o rapaz andava de um lado para o outro um tanto distraído e com o rosto bastante preocupado e numa cadeira em frente da cama estava a avó que havia desviado o olhar de sobre ele para si.

Hiei encostou-se na janela, de costas para as duas mulheres que agora estavam no quarto, depois de ter dirigido seu olhar para sua irmã.

"Está melhor?" - sem saber como começar o diálogo inquiriu, mas para nenhum dos dois diretamente.

"Estou." - respondeu Hiei seco.

Aquilo trincou-lhe por dentro. Sentia-se estranha em ouvir o irmão dirigir-se assim para consigo. Não sabia como agir e instintivamente apenas retraiu-se desviando os olhos e pondo as mãos em seus braços como que para aquecer-se.

"Eu peço desculpas."

Hiei permaneceu da mesma forma que estava, já Yukina voltou seu rosto para a vó.

"A senhora não tem culpa, vovó." - respondeu a moça.

"Tenho sim. Eu deveria ter falado antes com vocês. Pra falar a verdade, ele nem mesmo procurou por vocês..."

"A senhora tentou fazer aquilo que achava certo." - respondeu lúgubre o neto. - "Não importa o que tenha feito. Sem contar que ele tem esse direito, mesmo que eu não goste dessa história e mesmo que ele nunca tenha se interessado em nos procurar."

"Não é bem assim, Hiei." - interveio Genkai. - "Ele tentou sim procurá-los. Entrar em contato com vocês, mas vocês eram muito pequenos e eu sabia que não era a hora certa."

"Nunca houve uma hora certa... Ele na verdade nunca se preocupou. Se realmente o fizesse ele não teria posto essa casa à venda."

"Não, Hiei... Ele se preocupa sim. Acho que hoje ele finalmente acordou para a realidade. Naquela época, mesmo tentando procurá-los ele ainda não tinha consciência dos atos..."

"Ah, claro. Como eu fico feliz: procurou antes, mas era desequilibrado, e depois que caiu em si desistiu de nos procurar..."

"Por Deus, Hiei... Hoje ele tem noção das coisas! Ele tem a consciência de que ele é pai..."

"ELE NÃO É!" - finalmente Hiei voltava-se para a sua avó. A Yukina só restou pôr as mãos nos ouvidos quando ouviu o som do berro do irmão. Ela viu que a discussão estava ficando acalorada e não sabia como se portar. A cada palavra proferida, a cada nota soada na voz de ambos... A cada segundo que passava ela se machucava mais e mais. Sentia-se traída e impotente.

"UM HOMEM COMO ELE NÃO SABE O QUE É SER PAI. ELE SE PREOCUPA APENAS COM ELE MESMO, COMO UM HOMEM ASSIM PODE ENTENDER? COMO PODE ELE TER CAÍDO EM SI!"

Um minuto de silêncio. Todos eles estavam marcados por acontecimentos, uns mais que outros, mas todos marcados. E a verdade, ou o queriam que fosse verdade era estapeada em seus rostos, por mais dolorosa e amarga que fosse.

"Olhem" - começou exasperado, porém vencido - "Eu não quero saber dele, tudo bem? Acho que tenho meus direitos. Sei que ele deveria ficar sabendo do casamento da minha irmã, aceito sua presença, mas, por favor, não me peçam mais que isso."

"Eu sabia que você entenderia, Hiei." - respondeu obsequiada sua avó repousando uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro do neto antes de dirigir-se à porta.

Um silêncio bastante doloroso se fez desde então. Irmão e irmã lado a lado, mas sem proferirem uma única palavra.

Não precisavam. Comungavam de uma mesma sensação, de um mesmo pensamento. Era como se aquela história de gêmeos serem mais que ligados fosse verdadeira...

"Você quer que ele entre com você? Se sim, é melhor avis..."

"Não. Eu não quero."

E continuaram sem se encarar.

"Eu... Eu quero que você entre comigo, Hiei. Mas... Se você não quiser, eu vou entender."

"Você quer que eu entre com você. Tem certeza? Esse papel é dele..."

Eles mantinham uma conversa serena, num fio de voz. Respirando pausadamente, no fundo, falavam com se pudessem assim evitar algum tipo de "momento desagradável". Estavam receosos, cautelosos. Porém, Yukina voltou seu rosto para o irmão, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. Sorriu-lhe confiante:

"Esse papel ninguém vai tirar de você: é seu por direito, Hiei..." - esticou um braço para segurar em uma mão de seu gêmeo enquanto falava, e quando finalmente o fez juntou-se a ele em um abraço confortável repousando sua cabeça no peito do irmão - "Sim, eu quero que você entre comigo. O que a gente já passou junto fez com que nossa amizade fosse a coisa mais valiosa para a gente. Para mim, ter você ao meu lado é o mais importante eu não trocaria isso por nada. Nada, Hiei..."

Ela escondia cada vez mais o rosto no peito do irmão ao falar aquilo. Não se controlava, saía assim, fácil, rápido demais para sequer imaginar se segurar. Mas gostava disso. Talvez assim, pudesse aliviar um pouco o irmão... Pudesse mostrar que era amado.

Hiei apenas sorria. Beijou-lhe a testa para lhe chamar a tenção e disse assim que pode divisar seus olhos.

"Hn... Você sabe que eu também penso a mesma coisa, não é?" - falou sorrindo, mas ainda assim Yukina pode achar uma pontada de dúvida. Sorrindo mais largamente acenou a cabeça, deixando que o gêmeo continuasse - "E se eu fosse você não ficaria dando uma de manteiga derretida, pois você está a poucos dias de se casar e não queremos olheiras, não é?"

Começou a fazer cócegas na irmã, divertindo-se junto dela. As risadas ecoando alto no quarto, desvanecendo o peso que antes ali residia.

* * *

"Bom dia, Yuki."

"Bom dia, vovó. Dormiu bem?"

"Sim, querida... Mas tem algo te incomodando?"

"Não, não!" - pegou um copo de suco e sentou-se em frente a avó - "Por acaso o Hiei já acordou?"

"Já sim, e já está descendo. Mas me diga: por que você se levantou tão cedo?"

"Ah, nem é tão cedo assim, vovó."

"Claro... Não sei porque você madruga..."

"Bobo." - respondeu ao irmão que acabava de entrar pela cozinha, sentando-se com sua família para o desjejum. Família... Há quanto tempo não pensava nessa palavra? Há quanto tempo não se sentia em paz para falar essa palavra abertamente? Sorrindo, continuou:

"Eu só preciso fazer algo hoje na rua..."

"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?" - falou assim que Yukuna o saía de sua divagação.

"Eu e o Kazuma conversamos e decidimos que toda ajuda no início será bem vinda, afinal, estaremos casados de pouco e estruturar uma casa demora... Então eu vou trabalhar. E deveria procurar um emprego o mais rápido possível."

"E eu...?" - falou ainda sem entender muito.

"Mal educado. Eu só queria que você me acompanhasse até o estúdio..."

"Até o estúdio? Você quer dizer que..."

"Sim! Lembra que a senhora Tekeuchi **1** havia dito que sempre que eu quisesse, eu poderia voltar a trabalhar lá no estúdio? Então, eu vou fazer valer o pedido!"

"Que maravilha!" - levantou-se e abraçou a irmã, contente pela notícia. - "Vamos trabalhar juntos novamente... Que bom."

"Nossa, não sabia que você sentia assim tanta falta de mim no trabalho."

"Claro que sinto! Você era a melhor parceira que eu tinha!"

"Nossa... Isso porque você arrumou agora a pouco um parceiro..."

"Ah, bem... Ele é muito bom. Na verdade é tão bom quanto você, mas... Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

"Hahaha! Essa é boa. Mas sim, eu sei. Vai ser ótimo! Ah, não..." - falou Yukina ficando aparentemente chateada.

"O que foi?" - perguntou Hiei estranhando a mudança no comportamento da irmã.

"Eu tenho que fazer compras..."

"Ah, não! Pára." - respondeu o irmão de súbito, levantando-se e gesticulando com os braços, mostrando indignação. - "Yuki! Você não vai deixar de ir no estúdio para fazer compras!"

"Hiei, eu vou sim! Como vai ficar a despensa?"

Hiei olhou sério para a irmã como se fosse dar-lhe um sopapo.

"Yukina" - falou apontando o dedo - "Você vai procurar emprego sim. Se você ousar repetir o que você acabou de dizer vai apanhar, ouviu?"

"Du-vi-do!" - respondeu desafiadoramente, um sorriso jocoso dançando em seu rosto.

Num rompante, ambos correram para fora da cozinha chegando à sala. Lá rodearam o sofá e outros móveis em meio a risadas e palavras de desafio.

Da porta da cozinha que dava na sala, Genkai apenas via contente a brincadeira dos netos. Uma linha de tristeza rabiscando seus olhos, impedindo a completa felicidade.

_"Não poderia ter sido assim antes? O que você fez?"_

"Não, Hiei!"

"Aha! Agora vai, fala!" - Hiei a havia capiturado e agora estava sobre ela no chão, segurando-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça.

"Não!"

"Ah, não, é?"

"Não!"

"Então, tá!"

Assim que ela mais uma vez negou, ele começou a fazer-lhe cócegas. Agora ela estava desesperada e não tinha saída.

"Tá bom, tá bom, mas me solte!"

"Só se pedir clemência!"

"CLEMÊNCIA!"

E Hiei rolou para o lado, liberando-a. Ambos ainda ofegantes da brincadeira e Yukina das provocações. Acalmaram-se e sentaram-se ao ver que a avó havia trazido uma jarra d'ágiua e dois copos. Depois de beberem o líquido agradeceram e continuaram a conversa.

" Hiei, é sério. Eu preciso cuidar da casa. Ou eu vou lá rápido ou eu não vou poder ir..."

"Dane-se a despensa. Você tem que entender que há muitas coisas mais importantes na vida, Yuki..."

Hiei sentou-se de frente para sua gêmea e segurando suas mãos, continuou:

"A gente trabalhava junto desde que eu comecei minha carreira. A gente entrou nessa juntos. Do nada você disse que iria parar, pois a gente estava lucrando demais e não tinha necessidade para tanto dinheiro para apenas duas pessoas solteiras... Você disse que como eu estava ganhando mais você resolveu parar. Eu fui contra, pois você sempre gostou de cantar e gostava do que fazia, mas você foi firme na decisão e disse que iria trabalhar em casa. Eu insisti, disse que poderíamos arrumar uma empregada, mas você quis cuidar de mim."

"É o justo."

"Não, não é" - apoiou sua testa na dela - "Justo é você esquecer um pouco de mim e viver a sua vida, Yuki. Já está na hora! Sem contar que vamos trabalhar lado a lado novamente, então você não vai me perder de vista assim tão fácil, né?"

Acabaram dando um sorriso aliviado. Havia percebido como isso havia afetado a jovem que era tão preocupara e apegada a ele, mas não podia deixar de falar. Há muito sua irmã vinha se dedicando a ele, isso não era justo. Não, não e não! Já estava até vendo o que iria acontecer: o casamento já marcado, as coisas correndo aceleradas e ela como sua babá. Amava muito sua gêmea, mas ele sabia se cuidar. Pelo menos era o que pensava...

"Eu compro as coisas, Yukina."

Voltaram seus rostos para a avó que os estava assistindo de um sofá.

"Não, vovó. Eu faço isso outra hora. A senhora tem que..."

"Não discuta comigo, garota. Além do mais... Eu vou fazer o que o dia inteiro? Você e seu irmão vão sair e eu vou ficar sozinha. Dormir eu não vou."

Os três riram do comentário com gosto. Aceitando a oferta, Genkai se levantou para vasculhar e ver o que precisava ser reposto.

Quando a avó os deixou a sós, Yukina lembrara-se de algo que havia conversado com o noivo. Entendeu o que ele havia tentado falar mas não conseguira. Mas agora que se lembrara achava melhor falar logo com o irmão.

"Hiei... Aquele rapaz que trabalha com você. Como ele se chama?"

"Quem? O Minamino?"

"Sim! Ele mesmo! Eu me lembro de você falando dele e tal e cheguei à conclusão de que é a mesma pessoa que..."

Neste momento o telefone tocou.

"Droga." - falou alto Yukina.

"Deixa que eu atendo."

"Droga... Eu tenho que falar que o Kurama e o Shuuichi são a mesma pessoa! Ele tem que saber!"

Enquanto divagava em voz alta, Genkai chegou-se por trás de sua neta e pediu-lhe ajuda com alguns mantimentos enquanto Hiei ainda estava no telefone.

"Vamos Yukina?"

"Já terminou?"

"Sim, eu vou te acompanhar até o estúdio e depois eu vou ter que dar uma passada em outro lugar. Aproveito e te levo vó."

"Tudo bem, então... Por mim já podemos ir" - respondeu Genkai.

"Por mim também!" - agitou-se Yukina.

Com um sorriso, os três saíram da casa, numa conversa divertida, fazendo a jovem garota esquecer-se do que pretendia falar. 

* * *

"E aí?" - era Hiei. Tinha levado sua irmã até o estúdio e esta lhe pediu que a esperasse, pois não demoraria. Haviam ele e a avó esperado por quase meia hora até que a viu despontar da porta do grande prédio. Estava ansioso e desejava muito poder trabalhar novamente com a irmã.

"Consegui!" - festejou, sorrindo e batendo palmas de alegria, abraçou o irmão e a avó - "Eu nem posso acreditar. Por sorte quem estava lá era Takeuchi-san. Eu falei sobre o emprego e tal e ela nem me deixou terminar de falar, disse que segunda eu começaria. Até lá eu vou organizar alguns papéis e outras coisas pendentes. Por isso eu pedi para me esperar."

"Ah, Yuki, que bom. Então, agora você vai a onde?"

"Vou com a vovó fazer compras. A senhora me acompanha depois? Eu preciso fazer algumas coisas..."

"Claro minha filha."

"Então vamos, Hi-chan!"

Balançando a cabeça ele as levou até o mercado e de lá despediu-se, não sem antes deixar o carro com elas.

Ele iria para um lugar próximo dali, então não tinha problema ir a pé.

"Hiyama!"

Assustou-se com o grito. Olhou para os lados e viu o amigo num banco.

"Olá, Shuuichi. Passeando?"

"Ah, sim. Eu não tinha nada para fazer hoje e resolvi andar um pouco. Mas e você?"

"Bem, eu... Tenho que fazer algo, mas não vai demorar muito."

"E depois você vai ficar ocupado?"

"Na verdade não... Vou estar livre o resto do dia. Por quê?"

"Ah, é porque eu não gosto de vadia sozinho. Digo, ficar um dia inteiro fazendo nada é chato, e sozinho é pior ainda... Você não gostaria de se juntar a mim para um momento de ócio?" - perguntou divertido.

"Até que não é má idéia. Boemia de vez em quando faz bem a saúde, não?"

"É mesmo... Então...? O que você sugere?"

"Você quem está me convidando..."

"Está bem... Que tal um passeio? Uma sorveteria ou algo assim?"

"Você é pior que eu pensava..." - riu-se Hiei - "Fiquei sabendo que tem um parque por perto. Ia lá com minha irmã, mas não vai dar. Quer ir?"

"Sim" - sua felicidade não poderia ser maior. Gostava tanto do parceiro, e a cada dia seus sentimentos cresciam mais e mais, tanto que doía vê-lo perto e não poder exibir tudo, não poder falhar-lhe abertamente, mostrar-se por completo. E esses pequenos momentos juntos, desde que iniciaram uma frágil amizade, o ajudava a superar essas frustrações. Eram como um bálsamo para sua alma fragilizada - "Eu gosto de parques... E estava louco para ir nesse."

"Tudo bem" - respondeu olhando o relógio - "Então, façamos o seguinte: eu te encontro daqui uma hora, tudo bem? Pode ser no seu apartamento?"

"Claro. Está tudo bem. Eu vou te esperar."

_"Eu vou te esperar..."_

* * *

Tinha acabado de chegar em casa. Estava ficando cansado, com aquele corre-corre todo e os preparativos do casamento, que aconteceria em menos de duas semanas. Logo, logo sua irmã estaria feliz junto do amor de sua vida. Ah, finalmente ela estaria com alguém que gostasse, alguém que a respeitasse. Alguém que a amasse e a fizesse se sentir amada.

"Yuki, tô dando uma passada apenas par..." - mal havia chegado e já estava se ajeitando para sair. Havia combinado com o amigo para poder passarem um dia juntos. Mas o que ele viu, por mais que tentasse se conter, o deixou possesso e sem fala.

"Hiei..." - respondeu a irmã que estava em pé no meio da sala com a visita também em pé. Ainda estático, esquecendo-se do que havia dito anteriormente, falou ríspido:

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"

"Hiei... Ele veio conversar comigo."

_"OK, eu havia prometido, então eu tenho que tentar, pelo menos, ser o minimamente cordial com ele."_

"Onde está a vó?"

"Saiu."

"Fiquem a vontade, eu já estou de saída. Só vou pegar uma coisa..."

"Hiei, eu também queria falar com você."

Hiei continuou seu caminho, sem ao menos dar atenção a Hiroshi.

"Eu preciso falar com você, Hiei."

E nada. Yukina ia abrir a boca, mas Hiroshi foi mais rápido.

"Eu gostaria de passar uns dias aqui, até o dia do casamento."

Agora Hiei parou. No meio da escadaria, perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir.

"Não." - respondeu fria e prontamente. Quando fez mensão de continuar, parou mais uma vez ao ouvir o pai falar.

"Eu não estou pedindo permissão, e sim dando uma notificação. Eu gostaria de passar uns dias aqui, Hiei, até o dia do casamento da minha filha."

Hiei explodiu.

"Mas você é muito abusado! Claro que você não pode! Você não vai ficar aqui não! Eu não permito"

"Você não tem que permitir ou não!"

"Tenho sim! Eu e Yukina decidimos: quando um não quer, ambos aceitam! E eu não quero o senhor..."

"Essa casa é minha!"

"NÃO É NÃO! Essa casa foi comprada! Você se desfez dela há alguns anos e se eu e Yukina não já estivéssemos trabalhando, não teríamos onde morar! Essa casa é MINHA! E eu decido quem mora ou fica aqui!"

"Eu não sabia!"

"E ainda se diz preocupado?"

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo!"

"Posso e vou! Aqui você não fica, velho ingrato!"

"Você é que é uma criança imatura e alienada!"

"Eu não sou alienado!"

"Mas está parecendo! Está negando asilo a uma pessoa próxima a você!"

"Próxima? O máximo que você faria por mim seria dar meu nome caso um acidente acontecesse comigo!"

"Como você pode falar assim comigo?"

"Como você esperaria que eu falasse com você?"

"PAREM!"

Pararam ao constatar o que acontecia. Yukina havia implorado para que parassem, com as mãos na cabeça sentando-se no sofá, com a cabeça baixa.

Hiei não agüentou. A única coisa em sua vida que nunca desejara era ver sua irmã machucada, sofrendo, triste. Fazia tudo por sua felicidade e agora aquele homem aparecia e fazia isso. Era exatamente disso que ele falava quando não queria que aquele homem a ferisse, a deixasse triste. Lançou um olhar severo e venenoso para cima de Hiroshi e exclamou, sóbrio:

"Tudo bem. Você até pode passar a noite aqui, mas já vou avisando: se você ficar aqui, eu não fico."

Pegou o que queria, deu as costas e foi embora.

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral durante um bom tempo. Nada se movia, nada era ouvido, nada.

Yukina já se sentia menos abalada, porém não menos abatida quando se assustou com o toque em seu braço.

"Calma."

Ela relaxou depois de ter visto quem era. Só então havia se dado conta de que seu pai ainda não havia ido embora e permanecido ali.

"Está melhor?"

"Sim, obrigada." - reparou que ele havia falado de um jeito que denotava preocupação. Genuína preocupação. Porém logo em seguida o olhar de Hiroshi havia mudado de preocupado e fraterno para irritado e frustrado.

"Aquele garoto..." - falava com a voz irritadiça, indicando seu total desagrado com a atitude do filho - "Ele precisa aprender a respeitar os mais velhos, principalmente a mim que..."

"Se o que você falar comigo vindo até aqui era apenas falar mal do meu irmão, pode parar por aqui e dar meia volta, pois estou ocupada e preciso me encontrar com a vovó e levá-la até a estação." - falou interrompendo o pai magoada com o que ele falava.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem..." - bufou e levantou as mãos em sinal de derrota - "Eu não vim até aqui para falar apenas sobre seu irmão. Mas se você vai sair, eu posso te levar."

"Tá, tudo bem então." - aquiesceu Yukina depois de pensar um pouco. - "Você pode espairecer durante o caminho e depois de calmo você pode me falar o que veio me contar."

* * *

Era bom demais para ser verdade. Tudo o que queria era um momento de paz e descanso. O casamento de sua irmã estava chegando, o tanto de coisas que precisava ver, organizar, e aquele homem aparece para atrapalhar ainda mais a sua vida. Mais do que já havia feito...

"Olá!"

Virou o rosto subitamente e mais uma vez naquele dia se repreendia.

"Perdão, Shuuichi."

"Mais um "perdão" e eu te empurro da montanha russa, viu?" - falou num tom de brincadeira, o que retirou dos lábios do amigo um sorriso. Triste, cansado, mas ainda assim um sorriso.

Havia sido assim a tarde toda, desde que se encontraram na frente do prédio onde mora o ruivo. O jovem dublador conversava com ele e, de repente, se enfiava num mundo particular. Havia reparado no estado de cansaço que era bem visível em seu semblante, olhos, gestos. Uma pena, pois o passeio estava divertido, pelo menos pra Kurama. Poderia estar mais se o outro estivesse se divertindo também, mas às vezes este fugia da realidade e isto estava deixando o rapaz mais alto desesperado.

"Bem... Acho que podemos ir embora."

"Embora? Você já quer ir embora?" - aflitou-se Hiei. Estava gostando da tarde. Tudo bem que seus pensamentos estavam indo até o pai de tempo em tempo, mas ainda assim estava aproveitando. E achou que o amigo também o estivesse.

"Você não precisa me acompanhar se não se sentir bem para tal... Se você quiser ir embora eu vou entender."

"Eu não quero." - respondeu notando o ar de tristeza na voz e no semblante do ruivo. - "Está bom aqui... Você... Quer ir embora?"

"Não! Digo... Por mim eu fico, mas é que você... Você parece estar aqui forçado."

"Eu não estou aqui forçado" - respondeu, entendendo o que se passava - "Olhe, eu realmente sinto muito. Não estou sendo uma boa companhia, mas isso não tem nada a ver com você, sou eu, sabe... Mas acredite: esse passeio está me fazendo um bem enorme."

"Sério?"

A resposta foi um acenar positivo e um sorriso fugido.

"Então..." - falou cautelosa e pausadamente olhando insistente para o amigo. - "O que está te afligindo?"

"Ah, não! De novo?"

"Sim! E você sabe que eu só vou parar quando eu ouvir o que eu quero!"

"Hmph!" - bufou e virou o rosto. Deu uma espiadela de rabo de olho e viu que o rapaz não havia arredado o pé, continuando a encará-lo. Virando os olhos, continuou. - "Olha... Eu prefiro realmente não entrar a fundo no assunto, mas... É sobre a tal pessoa da qual eu havia te falado outro dia."

"Ah, sim, eu lembro. Bem, se você não quiser falar, eu respeito, mas, se um dia você quiser um ombro, ou desabafar, pode contar comigo, tudo beleza?"

"Tá. Pode deixar."

"Ótimo. Então, vamos lá!" - e apontando outro brinquedo, foram se divertir.

* * *

"Entre." - a moça convidou enquanto segurava a porta para alguém entrar.

"O senhor ainda não me falou sobre exatamente o que veio me contar."

"Yukina... Bem, antes de mais nada, eu queria pedir para ficar aqui até o dia do seu casamento."

"Não." - respondeu curta e grossa.

"Mas..."

"Você não ouviu Hiei? Quando um decide ambos acatam. Se ele não quer, eu não deixo."

"Hmph! Moleque folgado..."

"Já falei que se veio falar mal dele é melhor..."

"Tá, tá bom. Não vou falar mal dele. Vou tentar não falar mal, tá bom? Mas eu ainda queria falar sobre ele."

"Sobre ele?" - estranhou Yukina.

"Sim... É difícil de começar, mas... Eu gostaria de saber... O que vocês fazem?"

"Como assim?" - olhou-o interrogativamente.

"É. Eu queria ter mais contato com vocês dois, já que fiquei tantos anos fora, não é?"

"Nós trabalhamos como dubladores."

"Muito bom. Fico orgulhosos de vocês."

Yukina sentou-se e olhou-o fundo nos olhos.

"O que você quer falar comigo?"

Vendo-se sem saída, Hiroshi não viu outra alternativa a não ser começar a falar o que queria falar.

"Eu..."

E então eles ouviram a porta se abrindo. Era Hiei, que estancou assim que o viu na poltrona.

"Você ainda está aqui?" - perguntou com a voz rasgada.

"Eu tenho que conversar com sua irmã."

"Ótimo. Boa noite para vocês."

Nem mal entrou em casa deu meia volta sem nem ao menos se importar com o que estava fazendo, pensando ou similares.

"Por favor, vá embora." - falou Yukina após a saída abrupta do irmão.

"Mas eu..."

"Por favor. Outro dia a gente se fala, mas hoje não. Já estou esgotada." - continuou com a voz falha, rosto encoberto pelas mãos e imóvel sobre o sofá. Nem ao menos se dignou a levantar e levar o pai até a porta.

Só sossegou quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e fechada.

* * *

"Já vai!"

Kurama vai depressa atender a porta e se assusta com quem vê.

"Boa noite... Posso entrar?" - Kurama sentiu a voz do pequeno amigo um tanto quanto trêmula e falha.

"Claro, entre."- mandando-o entrar, logo arrumou um copo d'água que foi bem recebido. - "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Terminando de beber o a água, respondeu mais calmo:

"Sim... Uma pessoa desagradável... Ah, deixa, prefiro não pensar muito..."

"Aquele assunto ainda?"

Hiei olhou firme para o amigo. Apesar de óbvia a sua situação e pelo fato de estar agindo da mesma forma há algum tempo isso não diminui a perspicácia e astúcia do parceiro de dublagens e sua resposta foi apenas um aceno de cabeça.

"Bem... Eu estava pra ver um filme agora. Quer ver também?"

E admirava ainda mais a sua sensibilidade. Foi preciso apenas uma vez falar em alto e bom tom que preferia ficar quieto e não conversar sobre o assunto que ele o respeitava e o confortava e ainda o compreendia, dado que no passeio de mais cedo sua companhia não havia sido das melhores.

Era incrível como se sentia a vontade com o amigo. Sempre fora retraído, quieto, centrado em si mesmo... Não que fosse egoísta ou egocêntrico, mas não era de ficar falando, dando abraços, beijos e sorrisos. Só com sua irmã.

Mas aquele ruivo... Aquele ruivo tinha algo que o... Encantava. Sim essa é a palavra. Ele estava encantado com o jovem biólogo. Nunca imaginara que uma amizade pudesse crescer assim tão rápido em algum tempo... Quase um ano. Pouco tempo para ele. Pouquíssimo. Parecia que a vida o havia agraciado com pessoas boas depois de... Enfim, colocando-as em seu caminho, e especial aquele ali, que sem retrucar o havia acolhido em sua casa, sem sequer saber exatamente o que está acontecendo.

"Aqui está a pipoca!" - falou o parceiro tirando-o de seus pensamentos, chegando-se às almofadas espalhadas pelo chão em frente à TV e ao lado um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de refrigerante e dois copos (um deles que acabara de ser depositado ali). - "Tudo pronto. Você quer algo antes? Mais água, banheiro...?"

"Não, não." - respondeu depois de revelar-lhe um fraco mas sincero sorriso. - "Está tudo bem."

"Então, vou começar o filme."

E os dois ficaram em silêncio para ver o filme, mas isso foi só no começo. Logo, conversas paralelas foram se formando entre uma cena interessante ou outra menos interessante, comentários da atuação, crítica a alguns personagens, às vezes a um ator em específico, trilha sonora, apelações, risadas à parte, eles estavam se divertindo e um clima gostoso estava se formando. Ali dentro estava tão aconchegante, tão quentinho, tão cheio de... Paz... Tão agradável que da mesma forma repentina que o filme começou este terminou, mas com uma boa sensação, como aquelas que você tem quando termina um trabalho e ele fica exatamente da forma como a gente tinha imaginado.

"Está mais relaxado, não?"

Hiei ainda estava sentado ao lado de Kurama, olhando pra TV e com um sorriso mais folgado no rosto e um olhar mais tranqüilo.

"Sim, já fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia calmo desse jeito." - movia a cabeça em círculos e se espreguiçava enquanto falava. Lançou-lhe então um olhar agradecido - "Obrigado."

"Disponha. Eu também já estava entediado..."

"Acho melhor te ajudar a arrumar a bagunça." - Hiei se posicionou após um silêncio pesado que se formou.

"Não, não precisa."

"Precisa sim, ou do contrário vou ficar entediado também."

"Tá bom, tá bom."

Hiei esticou o braço para alcançar a vasilha onde residia a pipoca, e que agora estava vazia, que se encontrava ao lado de Kurama. Ao mesmo tempo Kurama esticou o corpo para alcançar o balde de gelo que se encontrava em frente a Hiei.

Com o movimento, os rostos de ambos ficaram muito próximos a ponto de seus narizes se encostarem e eles não tiveram como evitar se olharem olhos nos olhos.

Sem perceberem, seus rostos se aproximavam ainda mais, seus olhos se fechando, suas respirações tornando ainda mais aconchegante o ambiente e então um gosto doce, pura ambrosia fez-se presente em ambos os lábios.

O ósculo aprofundava-se, mas não era agitado, ansioso, faminto, sexual. Era uma descoberta, uma novidade, se desnudando ainda mais um para o outro. Era mágica, fantasia, feitiço. Era verdade, nua e crua e os sentimentos mais sinceros vieram às suas cabeças de forma incrivelmente avassaladora e Kurama, apesar do esforço, após o beijo não conseguiu segurá-las, já que elas tomaram o caminho da boca e não do coração para que fossem guardadas, falando-as ainda de encontro aos lábios de seu amor.

"Eu te amo..."

Hiei afastou-se na mesma hora, pulando pra trás como se tivesse levado uma mordida de algum animal peçonhento.

E foi aí que tudo parou.

CONTINUA... 

**1** Takeuchi... Eu usei o nome da esposa atual de Yoshihiro Togashi para a fic. Ela o ajudava no desenho de "Hunter X Hunter", mas ela não o ajudava no estúdio nem nada.

Mais informações sobre ela?

Autora de "Sailor Moon", ela é graduada em Química (minha inspiração - vide profile .). E em 1986 ela ganhou um prêmio de "Nova Artista" da Nakayoshi o que a fez ser notada e a partir daí ela se destacou até chegar onde sabemos...

_Pois é! Acreditem! \o/ Mais um capítulo! E, bem, foi nesse fato e no que está para acontecer nos próximos capítulos que eu me baseei para compor a fic. Logo, teoricamente já está "acabando". _

_Não gostei muito do capítulo, não... Mas deu para adiantar muito e por no ponto certo. _

_E sim, esse é o ponto culminante da fic (risos). _

_Acho que depois do capítulo anterior (apesar de eu achar que ninguém leu õ.Ò) dá para saber mais ou menos o que aconteceu com o Hiei, non? Ou não? _

_Capítulo que vem, com certeza (acho) as suas respostas serão respondidas. Mas quando? De preferência o mais rápido possível, se não daqui a pouco eu volto a estudar e não consigo mais escrever, vocês me entendem, né? (risos) _

_Oh! Povo, tô feliz: página 106! Hehehe. Sei que para muitos escritores isso é fichinha, mas é minha primeira fic que passou das100 páginas! _

_Era só isso. Beijos e realmente espero comentários. _


	9. Parte 9

Parte IX

"Kuwabara, o que aconteceu? Yukina é muito pontual, ela nunca faltaria a um compromisso..."

"Eu sei, Yusuke, mas eu também não imagino o que possa estar acontecendo..."

Kuwabara levou a mão aos olhos e recostou-se sonoramente no sofá onde estava sentado. Alguma coisa estava errada. Yukina não era de dar furo. Chegara uma única vez atrasada a um encontro ou algo do tipo, pois o dia tinha ocorrido um acidente grave e a pista teve que ser interditada, mas ela ligou para avisar.

Mas já fazia bem umas duas horas e nada.

"Chega."

Por pura intuição, foi até o telefone e ligou para Koenma. Enquanto o telefone fazia a chamada indagou-se do porquê de estar ligando para justamente ele.

"Alô?"

"Oi, Koenma..."

_"Olá, Kazuma. Eu tava mesmo querendo ligar pra você. Tem notícias do Kurama? Ou da Yukina?"_

"Não... Por quê?"

_"É que o Kurama não apareceu pro trabalho e nem a Yukina. Ela disse que começaria hoje, mas nada dela. Estou preocupado. A Botan já ligou pra ela e pro Hiei, mas ninguém atende o telefone."_

"Tá, tudo bem, eu dou uma ligada pra ela."

_"E eu vou tentar falar com o Kurama pra ver se aconteceu algo."_

"Valeu cara, até."

"O que aconteceu?" - perguntou Keiko.

"Yukina não apareceu e nem atende o telefone..." - respondeu já discando outro número. Dessa vez o da casa de sua amada.

Já estava na sexta chamada quando ouviu o telefone sendo atendido. Ficou feliz, mas a felicidade durou pouco tempo, e pode ser vista pelo casal que estava com ele.

"Alô, Kazuma..." - a sua voz era arrastada, triste, chorosa, quase desesperada.

"Yukina, o que aconteceu?" - falou preocupado. Nunca em todo o tempo que conhecia Yukina havia ouvido sua voz nesse estado. Era tão profundo que podia sentir uma forte dor no peito e na cabeça de tanta angústia.

"É o Hiei... Ele não está bem." - respondeu, aparentemente chorando ainda mais.

"O que aconteceu com o Hiei?" - a pergunta fez com que Keiko e Yusuke se assustasse. Algum problema com Hiei?

"É que... Ah, Kazuma, eu não sei explicar... Ai, desculpa por não ter avisado, mas eu estou com medo de que ele faça alguma besteira. Ele não sai do quarto desde ontem quando chegou."

"Ah, ele pode estar dormindo, não?"

"Não! Ele chegou muito estranho ontem, ele estava angustiado, eu vi! Ele não está bem. E sinto que ele não dormiu também..." - a cada palavra proferida seu desespero só parecia aumentar.

"Yukina, calma... Olha, você não pode ficar aí sozinha..."

"Mas eu não posso sair daqui!"

"Calma, meu amor. Olha, eu vou até aí, tá? Já chego num segundo. Beijos."

E desligou o telefone.

"O que aconteceu?" - perguntou extremamente preocupado Yusuke, o que também refletiu nos olhos de Keiko. - "O Hiei tá doente?"

"Não... Eu não sei." - se atrapalhou um pouco na resposta - "Yukina disse que ele está estranho desde que chegou ontem."

"Mas vai ver não é pra tanto..." - tentou amenizar Keiko e Kuwabara apenas a fitou com um olhar de quem não acreditava na possibilidade.

"Keiko, o Hiei tem estado estranho nesses últimos dias. Piorou tudo quando o pai deles apareceu..."

"O pai deles?" - estranhou Yusuke. - "Olha... Eu juro que não engolia aquela história toda de terem vindo pra cá pra trabalharem. Eu sempre achei que os pais já eram mortos. Me assustei até com a avó!"

"É, eu também" - completou Kuwabara desconfiado. - "Mas o pai está vivo. E eu senti uma animosidade entre ele e Hiei."

"É melhor deixarmos isso pra depois." - interferiu Keiko ao pegar seu casaco - "Você disse pra Yukina que já estava indo e já demorou muito."

E eles partiram.

* * *

"Yukina?" - Keiko gritou. Eles já haviam chegado há alguns minutos e nada da garota aparecer para atendê-los. Já haviam tocado a campainha, batido na porta, telefonado e nada. Já estavam ficando preocupados com a falta de movimento na casa. Será que Yukina havia saído? E Hiei?

Desesperado, Kuwabara procurou pelas chaves reservas da casa que ele sabia onde os gêmeos escondiam. Pegou-as e pôs-se a abrir a porta. Qual não foi a surpresa ao verem que a porta se encontrava aberta e até encostada ao invés de fechada e só agora percebiam.

Ao entrarem na casa deram de cara com a jovem sentada no chão, com o rosto escondido pelos cabelos e braços que se encontravam apoiados no sofá a sua frente.

"Meu amor?"

Yukina levantou vagarosamente o rosto para fitar a pessoa que a apoiava. O choro aumentou e ela se recostou em seu peito. Todos muito preocupados com seu estado, afinal, nunca haviam visto a menina em tamanho desespero.

"O que foi, Yukina?" - começando a se desesperar também, Kuwabara a segurava cada vez mais firme a ponto de machucá-la. Fazia-a encará-lo nos olhos e tudo o que ele podia ver era mais desespero e lágrimas.

"É o Hiei... Ontem ele chegou em casa desesperado... E ainda não saiu do quarto... É tudo culpa minha..." - falava apressada, sem deixar que os outros a entendessem, apenas jogava as palavras hora olhando-os nos olhos, ora olhando escada acima na direção do quarto, ora fechando os olhos e balbuciando a própria culpa.

Yusuke a fez se sentar e Kuwabara tentou acalmá-la enquanto Keiko entregava um copo de água para a menina.

"Está melhor?" - era a amiga perguntando ao vê-la já menos abalada. Afirmando com a cabeça, devolveu o copo e ergueu o corpo, já dona de si.

"O que está acontecendo?" - perguntou novamente, dessa vez Yusuke, aflito com o desespero da amiga e com o que falara. Era visível que algo acontecera a Hiei, mas com ela naquele estado nada poderiam fazer.

Yukina encarou o amigo, depois sua noiva e por fim olhou para o noivo. Já havia atrapalhado muitas vezes e bastante os preparativos do casamento, que também era o seu. Sentia-se mal por estar omitindo coisas que, apesar de não ser de interesse dos outros, até que neste momento era de direito deles saberem.

"Eu sinto muito..." - começou abaixando a cabeça em sinal de derrota - "Vocês nos ajudaram tanto, mas nada sabem sobre nós, ou sobre o que está acontecendo... Ou ainda sobre o que já nos aconteceu."

"Como assim?"

"Simples, Yusuke, o Hiei tem agido de maneira estranha há um tempo, aliás, ele sempre foi desse jeito e vocês sempre o aceitaram, nos aceitaram, sem saber porque. Acho que eu devo algumas explicações..."

"Aconteceu algo ao baixinho?"

"Não, amor... Aliás, não é para se desesperar dessa forma..." - ainda com um restinho de choro, Yukina tentava acalmar os ânimos dos amigos.

"Mas você disse que..."

"Disse que há algo sim de errado com o Hiei, mas isso é uma coisa... Muito nossa..."

* * *

**FlAsHbAcK**

_Era um dia lindo como outro qualquer. Um lindo jardim ao ar livre era o lugar onde estavam. _

_"Vamos, Hina, você consegue dar mais um sorriso!" _

_A jovem que não se cabia em si de tanta felicidade conseguiu sorrir ainda mais mostrando seus dentes brancos e alinhados pela boca amora que contrastava com a face alva de maçãs rosadas. Os olhos eram duas pedras preciosas, os cabelos eram cascatas que resvalavam por sobre o rosto, ombros e costas. O corpo esguio bem acolhido pela peça fina e ainda assim nem um pouco vulgar, dando-lhe uma aparência onírica. _

_Tudo terminado, ela resolve pegar seu chapéu que estava no chão e dá um sorriso ao ouvir seu amigo falando-lhe. _

_"Haha, é incrível como você consegue estar sempre sorrindo. Você nunca fica triste ou de mau humor?" _

_"Não..." - respondeu com seu eterno sorriso em lábios. - "Por que eu deveria parar de sorrir? É tão bom." - continuava ao pegar sua bolsa e se ajeitando. _

_"É, você não tem jeito. Já está liberada, mocinha, mas nada de estripulias, viu? Eu te quero inteira e sem manchas na segunda." - um brilho maldoso cintilava em seus olhos. _

_"Pode deixar, Ken. Como se eu fosse a desvairada da dupla, né?" - respondeu no mesmo tom, o que deixou o amigo sem ter onde enfiar a cara, tirando da moça doces e sinceras risadas. Virou-se abanando a mão e andando para fora do lugar onde se encontravam. - "Até segunda, pessoal." _

_A equipe era magnífica, e a peça principal um anjo. Hina sempre fora uma garota feliz e talvez por isso a sua beleza se realçasse. Seus olhos sempre brilharam mais que uma chama de lamparina, seu sorriso sempre fora mais sincero que o de uma inocente criança, seu rosto, mesmo muito pálido, sempre teve aquela matiz rosada nas maçãs o que a deixava com um agradável e charmoso ar de saúde, encanto e beleza. Ela era divina. Sua personalidade era mais que magnética e por mais bonita e chamativa que fosse, a pessoa que ela era impedia o surgimento de invejosos ou inimigos que tentassem fazer-lhe algum mal. Não tinha como não gostar dela. _

_Um exemplo era a sua amizade antiga com o rapaz, que acabou por lhe direcionar o caminho dos flashes. Como fotógrafo, Ken sabia apreciar as coisas belas e Hina era um exemplar de beleza. Insistiu naquilo e hoje ela estava ali: posando para mais uma revista. _

_"Um dia eu ainda troco de lugar... Vou rodar o mundo e levar cor e melodia para aqueles que choram..." - pensou enquanto se sentava num banco de uma praça e distraiu-se com um gatinho que estava se esfregando em sua perna. - "Ah, que lindinho... Você também quer ouvir uma musiquinha?" _

_Pegando o gatinho no colo, fez festa em sua cabecinha e entoou melodicamente a letra de alguma música que, por algum motivo, apesar de triste, gostava muito de cantar. _

Quando as luzes das sirenes param  
E nós somos largados por nossas contas  
Todas as memórias são tão poucas  
Quando a música do pastor toca  
E aquela cascata desce  
Eu poderia viver novamente se você   
Apenas estivesse vivo por mim **1**

_Assustou-se ao ouvir um flash. Estava tão distraída que nem reparou quando alguém havia se aproximado. _

_"Missão cumprida!" _

_"Hiro!" - sorriu encantada com o rapaz que havia chegado. - "Só podia ser você mesmo, não?" - Ele sempre fazia isso. Gostava de chegar sorrateiro e fotografar aquilo que ele dizia ser a oitava maravilha do mundo (mas que só era a oitava porque era a última a aparecer, pois pra ele era a primeira) e que não poderia nunca desperdiçar as raras oportunidades de se retratar um momento como aquele. _

_Gostava de fotografá-la assim: verdadeira. Não em poses prontas ou maquinadas. _

_Ela era linda assim, verdadeira. _

_"E não era pra ser assim?" - chegou-se perto dela e sorriu, abraçando-a e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça. _

_"Eu desisto" - respondeu com outro sorriso nos lábios, deixando o gatinho escapar e ir embora. - "E aí?" _

_"E aí que deu tudo certo." - falava enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hina. - "Consegui juntar um grupo de fotógrafos para uma exposição, consegui o lugar e assim a gente vai conseguir, Hina, a gente vai conseguir montar o nosso próprio estúdio!" _

_"Eu estou tão feliz por você... Que bom!" _

_E ele apenas ficou a admirá-la. Via seus olhos brilhando com total claridade e sinceridade, seus lábios pareciam brilhar também, assim como ela toda era envolta por um brilho que ele além de ver contemplava. _

_"Como você pode ser assim tão linda?" _

_Era sempre a mesma coisa. _

_A primeira vez que a vira foi quando ela descia as escadas da universidade onde estudavam juntos. Eles faziam o mesmo curso, mas não se encontravam com muita freqüência devido ao grande número de alunos inscritos. _

_Ele queria ser fotógrafo e ela radialista. _

_Ambos faziam jornalismo. _

_Ela havia se sentado numa cadeira e ele tinha chegado atrasado e sentou-se, sem querer, ao lado da garota que há mais de três semestres ele guardava de longe, o que quando percebeu o fez ficar muito sem graça. _

_Era uma daquelas aulas onde você tem que fazer trabalhos em grupo e foi aí que eles começaram a conversar e, por fim, a namorar. _

_Ele nunca se cansava de deslumbrar-se com ela e ela nunca deixou de se sentir a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por ter encontrado o homem que a via mais que seu corpo. O homem que lhe desnudava a carne e desvendava-lhe a alma. _

_Era isso o que ela queria e era isso o que ele dava. _

_"São seus olhos." _

_Por mais que a resposta parecesse simples e corriqueira, realmente era aquilo que ela achava: os olhos de uma pessoa que conseguia ver além do que o material permitia. Olhos que transcendiam os limites do físico. _

_"Então vou arrancá-los e colocá-los em uma moldura, assim, todos verão a sua beleza..." _

_"Ai, que horror, Hiro!" - reclamou da morbidez da piada virando o rosto em asco, mas depois não deixou de sorrir. - "E quando vai ser a exposição?" _

_"Ai... Vai ser depois de amanhã." - falou com o rosto um pouco retorcido pela preocupação. _

_Hina se assustou. _

_"Depois de amanhã?" - retorquiu boquiaberta - "Mas está muito em cima da hora, Hiroshi!" _

_Ele andava de um lado para o outro passando a mão no cabelo e a outra apoiada na cintura enquanto a namorada o acompanhava com os olhos. _

_"Eu sei, eu sei. A sorte é que somos bastante organizados e já esperávamos por algum furo desses. Eles realmente estão querendo nos testar, amor..." - ele juntou as mãos e sentou-se de frente para ela, olhando-a nos olhos. - "A gente tem que fazer bonito, assim vamos ganhar credibilidade e é isso o que eles querem saber. Se a secretaria achar que tudo saiu bem, a gente vai conseguir credibilidade. Vamos poder fazer várias dessas mostras e isso será apenas o começo para nós!" _

_Não se cabia em si de felicidade. Hiroshi tinha noção da importância daquele projeto. _

_Tinha começado a faculdade de jornalismo, pois desde jovem, moleque mesmo, ele adorava fotografar tudo o que acontecia no bairro. Sua câmera até fazia sucesso, pois ele sempre fotografava a coisa certa na hora certa. Chegou a ceder algumas fotos para jornais pequenos da cidade onde morava como fotógrafo amador, mas muitos sempre elogiavam seu trabalho bem feito. _

_Fotografias eram a sua paixão. E mais que isso: ele via arte no que fazia. Chegou um momento em que ele fotografava também para exibir ao mundo o que ele via e como ele via. _

_Ganhou alguns concursos de fotografia em quesito amador e desde então ele não parava. _

_Junto de sua namorada, este sonhava poder mostrar ao mundo a beleza das cores, das pessoas, do céu, mostrar o mundo com seus olhos. _

_E aquela exposição era o início da sua vida. Poderia ser o começo de tudo o que ele acreditava. _

_Sorrindo diante do entusiasmo do namorado, Hina apenas aquiesceu, fechou os olhos, segurou as mãos de Hiroshi entre as suas e sorriu mansamente. _

_"E eu vou estar junto de você nesses eventos. Vou estar sempre te apoiando." - respondeu abrindo os olhos e encarando-o. - "Sou seu braço direito e seu seio esquerdo." _

_Hiroshi soltou uma mão passando-a no rosto da amada e sorriu abobadamente. _

_"Você deveria ser poeta, sabia?" _

_Eles estavam felizes. Muito felizes. Tudo na vida deles estava dando certo. Se amavam, estavam concluindo o curso e a oportunidade para crescerem estava ali, diante de suas mãos. Logo, eles a agarrariam com força. _

_A oportunidade cedida realmente abriria-lhe caminhos. Durante aqueles dois dias tudo o que fizeram foi se falar por telefone e, aproveitando o fim de semana arrumaram tudo para a exposição de segunda. Um apoiando o outro, Hina fazendo o perfeito papel do amparo e suporte que Hiroshi precisava._

* * *

"Minha avó sempre dizia que aquele dia era o mais feliz na vida de meu pai e, conseqüentemente o da minha mãe. Não só pelo que se sucedeu, mas também pelas expectativas que eles possuíam e construíram juntos desde que decidiram o que eles queriam da vida."

"Mas o que isso tem a ver com vocês serem assim, Yukina?" - Perguntou Keiko, tentando entender onde ela queria chegar. Até agora, tudo o que foi dito não passou dos momentos mais bonitos que um casal pudesse ter.

"Talvez vocês cheguem à mesma conclusão que eu depois de ouvirem tudo, pois só assim para entender perfeitamente." - respondeu, tentando explicar tudo o que poderia para esclarecer de vez a situação dela e de seu irmão. Não mais queria esconder tudo, não mais poderia viver com aquilo preso em sua garganta. "Assim que a segunda chegou, minha mãe terminava de se vestir e entrar no táxi para chegar à comitiva..."

* * *

_A segunda-feira havia chegado com um sabor de novo e de porta pronta para ser tocada. Ela estava se vestindo para a inauguração da exposição, que ficaria aberta por cinco dias. Sorria toda vez que se lembrava da forma como ele tinha frisado que "sua presença é inestimável", e fazia questão de que ela estivesse o acompanhando desde o início. A cara dele chegava a ser cômica quando a falava, já que era mais que óbvio seu nervosismo. _

_Tinha acabado de se vestir. Uma saia até os joelhos, creme, uma blusa de um tecido incrivelmente fino e esvoaçante que dava um ar de leveza, um pouco pregueada nos ombros bonitos, um chapéu da mesma cor que a saia e sandálias. Os cabelos presos numa trança bem feita e óculos de sol completavam o visual. Tinha acabado de fechar a porta de casa e o táxi chegou, pronta para apoiar o seu amor. _

_Entrou no carro e nem precisou dar as coordenadas, já que Hiroshi havia pedido para o homem buscá-la e levá-la até onde ele se encontrava. _

_Por algum motivo desconhecido, talvez pura nostalgia, ela conseguiu ver toda a sua vida naquele instante no qual se encontrava dentro do táxi. _

_Sua mãe, Genkai, uma mulher muito forte e decidida criou sua filha única com todo o amor e carinho que uma mãe de verdade poderia dar junto ao seu pai, o senhor Toguro. Um casal que entendia de lutas e que fazia das artes militares sua fonte de sustento não se incomodaram ao ver que a doce e bela filha tinha um grande potencial para algo mais delicado. Nunca se opuseram às suas vontades, pois confiavam nela e na criação que lhe foi imposta. _

_Ficaram feliz quando a filha lhes apresentou o namorado. Finalmente ela havia se apaixonado. _

_Hina sempre trabalhava e estudava, era popular, chamava a tenção e todos gostavam de estar perto dela. Foi fácil atrair as pessoas e inevitável a aproximação daquele rapaz tão tímido que lançava olhares envergonhados e que ela já tinha reparado. _

_Se apaixonaram. _

_Era a história de amor perfeita. Seu primeiro namorado, o homem que ela sabia ter sido reservado para ela, apenas para ela. _

_E já eram independentes. Ambos. Responsáveis. _

_Se amavam verdadeiramente. Eram um a vida do outro. _

_Sempre estiveram juntos quando um estava prestes a fazer algo, dando força e apoio. _

_E daquela vez não era diferente. _

_"Senhorita?" _

_"Perdão?" - respondeu balançando a cabeça, voltando a atenção ao mundo real. _

_"Já chegamos." _

_"Ah, sim. Obrigada." _

_Saindo do táxi, tomou ar, levantou o rosto e abriu os olhos depois de mantê-los fechados por alguns segundos, tomando coragem para enfrentar o que quer que acontecesse lá dentro. _

_Subia as escadas elegantemente evocando silenciosa uma prece para que arrumasse forças para o que viesse a enfrentar. _

_O salão estava belo, magnífico, deslumbrante. Uma verdadeira obra prima para aqueles que tivessem a sensibilidade certa e suficiente para saber distinguir e perceber que tudo o que estava lá tinha um porquê. _

_- Hina! Aqui! _

_Virou o rosto procurando pela voz conhecida. Sorriu e correu em direção à voz assim que reconheceu o dono. _

_- Hiro... Está tudo tão bonito...! _

_- Obrigado... Me inspirei em você - falou baixinho para que só ela pudesse escutar. _

_Ela ficou corada, mas pôde perceber isso assim que entrou no salão. As cores tinham a sua matiz favorita, as fotos distribuídas de uma forma que ela sempre fazia com as suas em seu mural e os temas divididos de uma forma tão organizada e displicente ao mesmo tempo que chegavam a ser discordantes, mas que possuíam aquele "quê" a mais de ligação, como duas pessoas diferentes, mas feitas uma para a outra. _

_- Parabéns, meu amor - respondeu baixinho, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de seu amado apreciando a dedicação desse. _

_Andaram mais um pouco pela mostra, recebendo elogios, sugestões e críticas construtivas, o que os empolgou bastante, já que ninguém havia depreciado o trabalho até então. _

_"Olá, Hino." _

_"Olá, senhor Chiba. Espero que esteja gostando..." _

_"Sim, estou. Você está de parabéns, meu jovem. Estou muito satisfeito com o evento, fico feliz em poder alicerçar um jovem promissor como você." _

_"Que isso... Eu fico lisonjeado por poder receber ajuda de alguém tão ilustre e ainda por cima agradá-lo." _

_"Mas isso era o mínimo... E eu o asseguro que você terá mais gente interessada nas suas qualidades, meu bom rapaz." _

_"Mais uma vez, muito obrigado." _

_"Disponha. Mas o senhor não gostaria de nos prestigiar com algumas palavras?"_

* * *

"E o que aconteceu?" - perguntou Kuwabara.

"A mostra foi um sucesso. O que ele falou agradou a todos. Depois daquilo, meu pai conseguiu prestígio e nome suficiente para bancar outros projetos como aqueles e realizar o sonho dele e da minha mãe. Naquelça mesma noite, meu pai, segundo a minha avó, pediu a mão de minha mãe em casamento na frente de todas aquelas pessoas e, em apenas alguns meses eles estariam se casando."


	10. Parte 10

Parte X

Um silêncio pesado havia se formado na sala. As lágrimas da pequena jovem eram dolorosas e silenciosas. Um nó na garganta de cada um havia se formado de uma tal forma que até respirar era difícil. Não dava para acreditar que uma pessoa pudesse ter tanto ódio por uma criança. Pior: um pai por um filho tão pequeno.

"O que aconteceu depois?" - Keiko e Yusuke voltaram sua atenção para o amigo que havia feito a pergunta. Yukina nem sequer movera um músculo. Era evidente que o sofrimento da noiva era o seu sofrimento.

"Eu não lembro." - a resposta não tardou a vir. - "Eu, pra falar a verdade, nem vi o que aconteceu depois que aquelas palavras foram ditas. Por alguma força maior, por uma sorte do destino, minha avó resolveu aparecer lá naquele dia, naquela hora. Diz ela que assim que ela chegou, tudo o que ela pode ver, antes de chegar aqui em casa, era a figura de meu pai, desolado e fora de si, correndo, chorando e gritando descontroladamente pela rua. Eles chegaram a dar de cara um com o outro, mas meu pai estava tão transtornado que fugiu de minha avó, falando palavras desconexas. A única coisa que ela tinha entendido era algo sobre a gente. Daí ela veio correndo até em casa e nos encontrou lá. Eu em estado de choque, sentada, chorando com os olhos vidrados em um ponto e Hiei também em estado de choque, mas ele mais parecia estar desacordado, apesar de também estar com os olhos vidrados e o rostinho com um pouco de sangue. A gente até hoje não sabe como, mas ele machucou fundo a testa. Provavelmente, pela posição em que ele estava quando a vovó chegou, ele deve ter levado um tapa tão forte que bateu com a testa em algum lugar. Provavelmente, isto foi o estopim pro meu pai ter saído ensandecido pela cidade."

Ela deu uma pausa. Se encontrava sentada, com as mãos na cabeça e os joelhos próximos ao peito. Sua voz era dolorida, rancorosa, apesar de demonstrar já estar controlada.

"Quando eu acordei, uns dois dias depois, eu estava na casa de minha avó, nas montanhas. Procurei todos por todos os lados, mas a única coisa que eu encontrei foi minha avó e um homem alto e de branco conversando. Cada minuto que se passava eu queria saber onde estava o Hiei, pois eu ouvia a conversa deles e sabia que ele não estava muito bem, quase que em coma. Deveríamos esperar que ele acordasse para ver como ele iria ficar."

Sua voz permanecia inalterada durante o relato, mas depois de sentar-se direito no sofá pode-se ver que seu rosto estava mais uma vez molhado pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos foscos e vazios.

"Naqueles dias, eu dormia ao lado dele, ia lá sempre que podia, todas as horas. Via que, a cada dia, mais e mais cabelo branco aparecia na sua testa. Hoje eu entendo porquê. Ele acordou uma semana depois de mim. Quando ele acordou achei que tudo tivesse acabado, quando na verdade, tudo só começara. Ele permaneceu daquela forma inerte, como se nada estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor, preso no seu mundo de dor por mais uma semana. Aos poucos ele foi tomando noção da realidade, mas era difícil de deixar que alguém o tocasse. Parecia que tinha medo de machucar alguém. Para que ele finalmente me permitisse abraçá-lo demorou muito, muito tempo mesmo. Quanto mais a gente crescia mais eu via nitidamente o medo quase desesperado, aterrorizado só dele pensar em me tocar. Parecia que me mataria um simples toque de mão... Demorou uns oito anos até que ele permitisse contato físico comigo ou com a vovó. Mais um ano para contatos com outras pessoas. A gente teve que ir a uma aldeiazinha para estudar. Acho que foi o que mais o ajudou a diminuir o seu medo. Porém, Hiei nunca mais sorriu como quando criança..."

"E o seu pai durante esse tempo todo?"

"Sumiu." - respondeu neutra, finalmente cessando suas lágrimas. - "Nunca mais a gente teve notícias dele, nunca mais apareceu... Após esse incidente, a primeira vez que fizemos "contato" com ele foi quando a gente estava na faculdade, já trabalhando. Ele queria vender essa casa, onde nós vivemos. Hiei resolveu comprar a casa e nós juntamos nosso dinheiro para comprá-la, mas de forma anônima. Ele nunca soube quem a havia comprado. Nunca soubera até agora. Esses dias foi o segundo contato que tivemos em todos esses anos... E vocês sabem como resultou... As tosses que Hiei tinha... Tudo fruto do nervosismo por ter visto nosso pai. Foi muito ruim pra ele ter que encarar o passado de frente dessa forma... Até pra mim foi."

Outro silêncio pesado se fez no recinto. Agora mais que nunca eles compreendiam toda aquela sisudez do garoto que tinham como amigo.

"E... Você sabe o que pode ter acontecido, Yukina? Digo, o seu irmão, pelo que você falou está fora do normal por algum motivo..."

"Sim, Keiko, imagino o que seja... Por causa desse passado, o Hiei não aceita muito bem certas coisas, como bondade, caridade ou outros sentimentos como amizade se forem direcionado para ele. _Como o amor..._" - respondeu, sendo a última parte ela apenas pensou. Ela tinha idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo, mas isso era apenas entre o irmão dela e a outra pessoa. Continuou a divagar quando foi desperta por um beijo no rosto.

"Sente-se melhor, meu amor?"

"Sim, Kazuma" - respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela realmente estava se sentindo mais aliviada. - "Eu agradeço muito por vocês terem vindo até aqui. No fundo eu acho que eu estava precisando desabafar um pouco, sabia?"

"Vai ficar tudo bem, então?"

"Vai, vai sim, Yusuke. Agora eu já pus a cabeça em ordem e acho que sei o que fazer..."

"A gente gostaria de ajudar, mas isso é muito pessoal. Já basta você nos ter contado tudo. Como irmã você vai saber o que fazer." - falou meio chateada Keiko. Ela realmente gostaria de ajudar, mas nenhum deles poderia fazer algo pelo Hiei.

"Mas se precisar de algo, você sabe que pode contar com a gente." - falou Kuwabara se levantando. Pôs as mãos nos dois lados do rosto de sua amada e após beijá-la disse baixinho - "Se precisar de algo, você sabe que pode contar comigo."

Beijá-lo em resposta foi tudo o que ela fez.

* * *

Após ter se despedido dos amigos, Yukina resolveu esperar um pouco para por os pensamentos em ordem. Decidiu que não importaria o que fosse acontecer, ela não permitiria que o irmão continuasse fechado no quarto.

Dessa forma, subiu as escadas e pôs-se em frente à porta, esperando encontrá-la fechada, porém, para sua surpresa, constatou que ela estava aberta.

Adentrando o quarto, ela não pode evitar quase sucumbir novamente à tristeza que dilacerava seu coração ao ver seu irmão sentado encolhidinho no meio de sua cama, o quarto todo fechado e totalmente escuro, exibindo um ar de morte.

"Hiei?"

Perguntou e nada foi respondido. Vendo que tão logo não receberia resposta, adiantou-se pelo quarto e tentou mais uma vez chamá-lo, mas sem resultado.

Ao chegar bem próximo de seu irmão pode ver como ele estava: mãos na cabeça, ele olhava fixamente para um ponto, olhos vazios, rastro de lágrimas e, observando um pouco mais, podia ver que ele movia os lábios pronunciando algo que ela não pode ouvir nem ler.

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, porém. Desde o início, sabia que o irmão estava, mesmo que ele próprio não tivesse percebido, caído pelo tal rapaz que trabalhava com ele. Era muito óbvio e claro tudo aquilo. Hiei nunca se permitia ficar muito tempo na presença das pessoas, menos ainda confiar nelas, assim, rápido como aconteceu com aquele tal rapaz de nome tão familiar e que, agora, ela se recriminava por nunca ter percebido o óbvio: Shuuichi. Assim como o Minamino, esse rapaz se chamava Shuuichi. Aliás, assim como Kurama, esse rapaz se chamava Shuuichi. Este Shuuichi só poderia ser o Kurama. Ela era a única pessoa que poderia ter revelado tudo, mas nunca ligou as coisas, simplesmente por falta de interesse ou de atenção, e agora, de alguma forma ela via que unir esses dois seria um pouco mais demorado e complicado.

Chegou bem próximo ao seu irmão, sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e chamou-o, colocando a mão em seu braço. Os chamados não haviam surtido efeito algum, mas o toque resultou em uma reação não tão esperada.

Bruscamente Hiei havia puxado seu braço para fora do contato com a irmã. Aquilo a teria chateado se ela não tivesse notado que Hiei ainda estava numa espécie de transe, ainda bastante alheio à realidade que o cercava.

"Não me toque..." - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu ouvir da boca de seu irmão. Porém não desistiria. Mais uma vez ela segurou no braço de seu irmão, desta vez com mais firmeza, mesmo perante a relutância e a força com a qual ele lutava, ela o segurou até fazê-lo encará-la.

"Hiei acorda!"

Sacudia-o e encarava-o. Tentava trazê-lo de volta à realidade e por fim, parecia que suas lágrimas é que foram as grandes vencedoras daquele tormento.

Ele a olhava com o rosto dolorido, aqueles olhos que por muitos anos ele pensava serem diferentes dos seus, agora eram simples reflexos dos rubis que ele próprio carregava. Banhados em lágrimas, eles possuíam a beleza exótica e extrema que só os mais dolorosos e tortuosos sofrimentos e sentimentos poderiam lapidar. E como sempre ele nunca pode deixar de se sentir culpado por tudo o que acontecia. A dor sempre voltava. As lembranças sempre o atormentariam.

Levantando seus dedos ele limpou carinhosamente o rosto da sua irmã.

"Eu estou sempre te fazendo chorar, não?"

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

"Estou sim. De uma forma ou de outra eu sempre te faço chorar." - apenas um fio de voz era o que deixava sua garganta, enquanto seus dedos ásperos deslizavam acariciando a face macia de sua gêmea.

Ela o abraçou fortemente e começou a chorar mais ainda.

"Você não tem culpa de nada. Nunca teve nem nunca terá."

Ele retribuiu o abraço e ambos, depois de muitos anos, finalmente choraram a dor daquele dia.

* * *

_"Não me toque..."_

Aquelas palavras ditas juntas, no dia anterior, nunca o fizeram se sentir mais imundo, sujo e detestável antes como o está fazendo agora. Talvez não fossem as palavras, mas o que ele vira visivelmente gravado naqueles olhos que aprendera a amar: repúdio e medo.

Seu coração estava mais que dolorido, estava dilacerado, rasgado, pisado. E, apesar de se sentir fraco e sem vontade, teve que sair de seu apartamento, pois não agüentava estar em meio aquelas quatro paredes. Não conseguia ficar lá sem se lembrar daquelas palavras. Daqueles olhos que tanto o enfeitiçavam.

Passou a noite toda em claro, chorando o seu tormento. Não temia por seu emprego, temia mais pela ingênua e frágil amizade que conseguira construir de forma tão bonita e não menos sofrida, afinal, um homem tão reservado como Nobuyuki Hiyama aparentemente não era de muitos amigos, e ele conseguira essa proeza. E que agora conseguiu destruí-la.

Mais uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. Aquilo era injustiça. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele se encontrava apaixonado por uma pessoa, verdadeiramente apaixonado. Aliás, mais que isso, a certeza de que havia encontrado a pessoa certa era enorme, ela chegava a se espalhar por seu peito todas as vezes que pensava no colega de trabalho como uma nuvem de contentamento, um calor gostoso que ficava dolorido quando se lembrava da recusa. Ele amava Nobuyuki. Era uma certeza amarga e verdadeira. E a única coisa boa que poderia guardar dos momentos bons que tiveram seria o beijo que trocaram.

Ele se encontrava sentado no mesmo lugar que conversaram um dia. No dia em que seu sorvete atingira a camisa do amigo.

"Kurama?"

Sobressaltou-se. Estava tão concentrado nas lembranças que nem havia percebido que os amigos haviam se aproximado.

"Er... Oi." - falou rapidamente, tentando esconder a tristeza e passando a mão no rosto para limpar os possíveis traços de lágrimas.

"Kurama, estávamos preocupados com você!" - falou Yusuke.

"Comigo?" - franziu o cenho, sem entender o que acontecia.

"Kurama, o Koenma ligou dizendo que nenhum de vocês três havia aparecido hoje pra trabalhar. Ligamos para você e você não atendia. Por sorte ou bênção, sabe-se lá, achamos você aqui!" - Disparava Keiko, que realmente estava aflita com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Já bastava o tormento que rondava os gêmeos, agora Kurama também?

"Perdoem-me, gente. É que eu não estou muito legal..." - falou e dessa vez não conseguiu esconder a tristeza de seus olhos, menos ainda a de sua voz.

Os três apenas observaram o ruivo virar seu semblante abatido para um dos lados, seus olhos focando o nada. Se entreolharam e Yusuke abanou a cabeça em derrota. Em seguida sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

"Cara, que aconteceu? Alguma coisa com sua mãe?"

"Não Kuwabara..." - respondeu voltando seus olhos para seus próprios pés, seu cabelo acompanhando o movimento.

Yusuke fez sinal para Kuwabara ficar quieto e com uma careta dizia que havia errado, apontando um dedo em direção ao coração, tentando mostrar o quê havia de errado com o amigo.

"Ei, Kurama, não fica assim, vai dar tudo certo..." - falou num tom mais baixo, tentando convencer o amigo nem ele mesmo sabia do que.

Kurama voltou seu rosto para Yusuke, seus olhos brilhando das lágrimas que se formavam.

"Não vai não."

Keiko se ajoelhou de frente para o amigo, se apoiando em seus joelhos.

"Vai sim, Kurama. Seja quem for, vai ver que você vale a pena."

Uma lágrima escorreu mais uma vez por seu rosto. Ele abaixou novamente a cabeça e negou, agitando-a. Mais calmo, respondeu:

"Não vai não. Vocês não viram o que eu vi."

"E o que você viu, Kurama?"

"Nojo, ódio, medo, dor... Não, nunca vou ter chance."

"Vai, vai sim. Olha, você disse que viu medo, não foi?"

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Então! Vai ver que ela só está com medo de se deixar amar por você..."

"Sim, o Yusuke tem razão, Kurama. Vai ver, ela só acha que você está de brincadeira com ela. Afinal, apesar de conhecermos você, você é um homem muito bonito. Qualquer um se sentiria assim."

"Odeio ter que concordar com ela, mas é a verdade."

Kurama limpou seu rosto. Ficou pensando no que havia sido dito. E sim, era verdade. Poderia ser uma possibilidade. Mas mesmo assim não queria dar falsas esperanças a seu coração. Não queria mais se machucar.

"Kurama. Vai por mim. Eu demorei muito para me declarar à Yukina. Muito mesmo. Quase a perdi nessa bobeira, veio um outro alguém, começou a ciscar no terreno, e como ele era mais bonito, eu achei que não teria chance. Até o dia em que o Hiei me deu um safanão e disse para eu deixar de ser frouxo. Ele disse: "o máximo que vai acontecer, é você receber um não, ou que ela quer apenas ser tua amiga. Você não tem nada a perder.". Daí, eu o ouvi. E sabe o que aconteceu? Ela disse que também gostava de mim. Há muito tempo. No início, ela pensou que não, mas depois descobriu que sim, mas como eu não demonstrava interesse, ela não queria estragar nossa amizade."

"O Hiei falou isso pra você?" - se assustou Keiko.

"Sim. O pior é que quando eu olhei na direção dele, ele mandou um sorrisinho meio que de lado. Ele sabia desde o início que ela gostava de mim. E ela me disse nunca ter falado naca com ele."

"Agora ele me surpreendeu..."

"Pois é. Mas a questão, Kurama, é: mesmo você tendo levado um fora, se ela estava insegura, isso pode ser um bom indício. Vai na fé."

Kurama apenas encarou os amigos e acabou esbanjando um largo sorriso. Era bom ter pessoas que se preocupavam com ele. Se sentia um pouco mais firme e confiante.

"Obrigado gen... Esperem: nós três?"

"O que foi?" - perguntou Keiko.

"Vocês disseram que nós três não fomos trabalhar. Não entendi."

"Ah, sim... Você, a Yukina, que conseguiu o antigo emprego de volta e o irmão dela."

"Nossa, será que eles estão bem?"

"Não muito, amigo. A gente acabou de vir de lá. Mas nada de saúde física. Aconteceram umas coisas chatas, e o Hiei está meio psicologicamente fragilizado."

"E a Yukina?"

"Ah, ela passou mais ou menos pelos mesmos traumas... Mas depois a gente te explica isso, se não você acaba ficando pior que o Hiei."

"Tá Yusuke. Valeu mesmo gente."

"De nada. A gente está aqui para te dar suporte, afinal, se a gente não te compreender, quem irá?"

"Olha quem fala... Ô, Kuwabara, até a pouco você nem estava entendendo o que se passava. Não é à toa que o Hiei te chama de estúpido."

Ficou apenas admirando a interação dos amigos e vendo aquele nome surgir várias vezes de suas bocas. Apesar das circunstâncias, ele ainda não conhecia o tal amigo deles, o Hiei.

"Preciso conhecer esse Hiei. Ele parece ser bastante prestativo."

"Ah! Pode esquecer. Acho que essa foi a primeira e possivelmente a última vez que ele foi prestativo..." - falou Kuwabara, fazendo caretas e resmungando algo sobre o cunhado ser "azedo" e mal humorado.

"Eles não se dão muito bem. Vivem brigando..." - cochichou Yusuke no ouvido do amigo. Este entendeu o recado e acabou achando graça. Afinal, nem tudo que parecia, poderia ser, não é?

* * *

"Bom dia, flor do dia!"

Revirou os olhos e suspirou por paciência. Aquele tom de voz era usado sempre para irritá-la. Em outras palavras: lá vinha ele.

"Como vai a minha bonequinha?" - Kuronue pegou suas bochechas e sacudiu sua cabeça para os lados como a uma criança. Foi suficiente para irritá-la. Mukuro bateu em suas mão fazendo-o retirá-las de sua bochecha já vermelha.

"Pára, mala! Que saco você!" - passou os dedos nas bochechas para aliviar a ardência - "O que você quer?"

"Um beijo de bom dia!" - abraçou-a e tentou frustradamente roubar-lhe um beijo, porém, isso era algo que em trabalho ela nunca faria. E ele sabia disso.

"Kuronue, pára! Se você queria me irritar, você já..." - ela acabou se descuidando e recebeu um estalinho e um grande sorriso após o feito. - "Bom dia, minha linda."

Mukuro se acalmou, pois dessa vez ele falava sério (se é que esse maluco conseguia falar a sério) e retribuiu o sorriso.

"Bom dia, Kuro. E aí, alguma novidade?"

"Eu que pergunto. Tentei falar ontem com o Kurama, mas ele não atendia de jeito nenhum as minhas ligações. Tentei hoje de manhã e ele também não atendia." - Ficou ainda mais sério ao passo que falava mais. Mexia a cabeça para todos os lados como se procurasse alguém até retornar seu rosto à Mukuro - E pelo visto ele não virá, né?"

"Kuro... Eu liguei hoje cedo para a Yukina e ela me contou que o Hiei não está muito legal, não. Ela acha que foi algo com o mais novo "amigo" que ele arrumou, o que trabalha com ele..."

Kuronue revirou os olhos e suspirando pôs a mão na testa já antecipando o pior."

"Parece que ele está triste e se remoendo por dentro. Não aceita muito as coisas e por aí..."

"Deus, Kurama deve estar arrasado..."

"Pois é. E o Hiei também. Já imagino o que tenha acontecido e como."

"E a gente pensando em um jeito de uni-los..."

Nessa hora Mukuro que olhava para o nada levantou o rosto, focou os olhos e encarou Kuronue.

"Kuro, tive uma idéia. A gente pode ajudar."

"Ajudar? Como?"

"Vem comigo..."

Kuronue deu de ombros e seguiu a namorada.

* * *

O dia anterior havia acabado e um novo recomeçava. Quando deram por si já era o outro dia e só então perceberam que depois de todo aquele chororô eles pegaram no sono. Um sono que não sentiram em um único momento de suas curtas vidas. E após aquele sono, eles se sentiam finalmente libertados de algo que não imaginavam estar carregando aquele tempo todo.

Isso não significava que estariam felizes e dispostos ao levantarem.

Yukina se mantinha séria e com uma expressão decidida. Já Hiei se mantinha cabisbaixo e desanimado, seus olhos incrivelmente foscos, sem brilho. Por ele permanecia na cama, mas não poderia ficar lá o dia inteiro. Inclusive, sua irmã não permitiria.

Em silêncio, cada um fazia seu ritual matinal, porém, aquela paz desejada por um deles não duraria muito tempo.

"Eu vou precisar levar as coisas até o templo da vovó."

Hiei parou de tomar seu suco e olhou para a irmã que o olhava firmemente.

"Tá bem."

"Eu quero que você me leve."

"Yukina... Eu tenho muita coisa a fazer... Ontem eu já não fui ao trabalho..."

"Não me importa. Você vai comigo."

"Eu já disse que não posso!"

"Pode sim." - pararam de falar para amainar o ânimo, antes que começassem uma briga desnecessária. Após um tempo de silêncio Yukina recomeçou, mais tranqüila.

"Olha, Hiei... Essa sua atitude mais está parecendo com uma fuga. Sabe, ontem depois de tudo aquilo... Eu tinha pensado em anular o casamento."

Ambos se entreolharam e Yukina prosseguiu.

"Mas aí eu pensei: eu amo o meu irmão, e apesar de tudo o que passamos, não adianta nada eu tentar viver a vida dele. Ele tem que viver a própria vida."

"Mas é isso o que eu estou tentando te dizer faz muito tempo."

"Sim, Hiei, mas entenda: eu nunca poderia fazer isso com você. Da mesma forma que você esteve lá por mim, eu tinha que estar aqui por você."

"Você não é obrigada.

"E eu não estou me referindo a uma dívida. Estou sendo honesta com você e comigo. Isso se chama elo de sangue. Eu simplesmente não consigo. Porém, nada do que eu fiz até agora serviram para amenizar a dor que a gente sentia. Até ontem eu estava tentando, de alguma forma, botar uma gaze na ferida, mas só ontem eu descobri que esse tipo de ferida só cicatriza quando exposta e não coberta. E é isso o que eu vou fazer por você."

"Do que você está falando...?" - Hiei já estava temeroso do que a irmã estava querendo falar.

"Eu estou dizendo, Hiei, que já chegou a hora de você enfrentar os seus fantasmas. Eu já enfrentei os meus há muito tempo. Os meus eram fichinha perto dos seus, mas não é se escondendo que você vai conseguir superar isso."

Hiei se levantou alterado, jogou o resto do suco fora na pia, já sem muita paciência. Será que a sua irmã perdera a sensibilidade e não percebia que ele não queria nada além de ficar na dele, quieto, sem ser atormentado por ninguém? Sozinho?

"Eu não tenho nada a enfrentar, Yukina. Isso o que você falou é bobagem!"

Quando ele ia pegar as chaves do carro ela tomou a sua frente, pegando o molho em suas mãos e olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, desafiando-o.

"Então me prove o contrário."

Após um tempo parada em frente ao seu irmão com a chave nas mãos, Yukina põe o molho nas mãos do irmão.

"Você tem que enfrentar as coisas, Hiei. Só assim você encontrará a sua paz..."

* * *

"E aí, Kurama? Pronto?"

Kurama estava sentado em uma poltrona, já arrumado, apenas se preparando para o ensaio fotográfico que fariam naquele dia, quando ouviu a voz conhecida.

"Kuro?" - ao perguntar, o amigo se senta ao seu lado com um chapéu na mão e com seu característico sorriso - "O que faz aqui a essa hora?"

"Como assim? Até parece que eu não trabalho!" - riu Kuronue.

"Ah, desculpa" - respondeu acompanhando a risada do amigo, porém um pouco menos alegre. - "Mas é que eu quase nunca o vejo aqui a essa hora. Normalmente é a Mukuro..."

"Ah, sim. Minha deusa está ocupada e eu irei tirar as suas fotos hoje. Parece que um amigo dela não está legal. Ele trabalha com dublagens e ontem ele não foi trabalhar. Parece que discutiu com alguém..."

"Ah..." - Kurama estava tão alterado que não havia percebido que tudo não passava de um plano do amigo. Afinal, Kuronue sabia com quem Kurama trabalhava e onde trabalhava, mas citar por cima foi suficiente para não levantar suspeitas, pois ele sabia do ciúme que o ruivo sentia pela namorada, pois ele já a vira com o seu amor platônico. - "Kuro... Desculpe-me pela pergunta, mas é que..."

"Que isso, Kurama, somos amigos. Você pode me perguntar o que quiser!"

"Bem... Foi fácil, pra você...?"

Kuronue olhou-o firme ante a pausa do amigo, sem entender o que era, mas via que o amigo estava sem jeito de tocar no assunto. Assim, resolveu incentivá-lo.

"Fácil...? Fácil o quê?"

"Começar a namorar a Mukuro? Digo, ela é tão durona e... Bem... Ah, deix..."

"Não, não, espera aí." - interrompeu vendo que o ruivo iria desistir de prosseguir com a pergunta. Querendo saber onde aquilo daria, ele continuou - "Bem, como posso dizer? A Mukuro é uma mulher linda, inteligente e geniosa. O tipo de pessoa com as idéias bem formadas, de opinião própria. Mas também é uma mulher doce, que gosta de carinhos, beijos, elogios. Admito que demorei para ver isso, mas quando eu vi, foi tiro-e-queda."

"Mas foi difícil, então?"

"Hahaha! Se foi! Praticamente apanhei. Você me conhece, não levo muito as coisas a sério, brinco com tudo e mais um pouco, e ela não é lá muito de brincadeiras."

Nessa hora Kurama abaixava a cabeça, olhando interessado pros próprios pés. Porém, Kuronue já havia percebido onde seu amigo queria chegar. Tinha começado um jogo de ciúmes, para ver se Shuuichi não desistisse de Hiei. Porém, não era mais necessário. Era perceptível que o amigo realmente amava o baixinho irritadiço. E pelo que Mukuro falara, ele era correspondido sim. Tudo o que Kurama precisava era de um empurrão para ir atrás do seu grande amor e era exatamente isso que ele faria.

"Mas sabe, Kurama," - continuou falando chamando a atenção do outro e pondo a mão em seu ombro - "Valeu a pena. Ah, se valeu. Tudo o que eu fiz, passei, sofri, eu faria, passaria e sofreria novamente. Tudo por essa mulher."

Eles se encaravam até que o moreno fechasse os olhos e erguesse a cabeça, olhando para o teto.

"A única coisa que vale na vida, que importa é o amor. Fazer, lutar, brigar por um amor é a coisa mais certa que um ser humano pode fazer. E o sabor da vitória... O sabor da vitória é algo que você sentirá todas as vezes que olhar nos olhos da pessoa amada. Em todos os segundos que isso se repetir."

"Obrigado Kuronue." - agora ele se sentia mais seguro de si, mais firme em suas decisões. Ele iria lutar pelo Hiei, nem que isso lhe custasse caro. Nada no mundo porém poderia ser mais valioso que esse sentimento que nutria pelo amigo dublador. - "Bem, vamos trabalhar, então? Amanhã eu não venho, pois é a semana do casamento da Yukina, lembra? Eu tenho que agilizar umas coisinhas."

"Ih, é verdade. Eu vou ser o fotógrafo junto à Mukuro, ela me pediu e a Yukina não viu problema."

"Eu não sabia. Então, vamos lá que temos muito trabalho."

* * *

"A semana passou rápido, né?" - falou nervosamente.

"Sim, sim... Rápido demais até!" - retrucou.

"Ué? Tava querendo aproveitar mais a despedida de solteiro, é?!"

"Claro que não, Yusuke. É o dia mais feliz da minha vida, ora. Mas... Também eu nunca tive uma crise de estômago..."

"Hahaha! É nervosismo isso, meu amigo." - respondeu Koenma - "Aposto que esse cabeçudo deve estar se sentindo da mesma forma."

"Eu?! Claro que não!" - respondeu Yusuke pouco convincente.

"Ah, claro. Por isso você já picotou uns dez guardanapos de papel, né?"

Nem Kuwabara nem Koenma agüentaram a cara cômica de Yusuke, e riram ainda mais quando ele viu os próprios pés afogados em vários pedacinhos de papel.

"Está tudo muito bonito, não, é?" - chegou perto Shizuka.

"Está, está sim. Eu estou até preocupado com o preço disso tudo. Pelo menos o templo é da avó dos gêmeos, né?"

E realmente o templo estava bonito. Seria uma cerimônia simples, apenas para os amigos mais chegados e família. Bonito demais para uma cerimônia simples. Nenhum adorno muito rebuscado. Estava tudo em tons clarinhos variando entre do branco ao champanhe. Flores brancas colocadas estrategicamente em alguns pontos do templo, a brisa da tarde sendo bem recebida pelo ambiente calmo e tranqüilo deixando-o com um ar etéreo, mais calmante do que já é nos dias comuns e o leve perfume dos incensos que tinham sido acendidos dava um toque final ao ambiente.

Todos já estavam lá, desde os amigos mais próximos dos noivos aos amigos mais próximos das noivas, o que não chegava a 50 pessoas, incluindo os poucos parentes dos noivos, os fotógrafos, o celebrante e o juiz. Durante aquela semana, que foi tão corrida, não tiveram mais tempo para verificar como estavam os amigos, se comunicaram o suficiente para perceberem que estavam um pouco melhor e que estariam no casamento sim, com toda certeza. E esperavam que os dois realmente estivessem, se não melhores, dando sinais de recuperação, principalmente Hiei que estivera tão abatido segundo Yukina.

"E onde estão o Hiei e o Kurama?" - perguntou Botan.

"O Hiei já está aqui, afinal, é a casa da avó deles, ele é o irmão da noiva e blábláblá. Já o Kurama é que está um pouco atrasado, mas ele disse que chegaria no máximo quase no horário do casamento, algo em casa, acho."

"Puxa, que chato. Mas contanto que ele chegue..."

"Se o "que chato" era para mim, pode guardá-lo novamente."

"Kurama! Desculpa, é que eu fiquei preocupado, alguma coisa de errado?"

"Não, não, Yusuke, é que meus pais e meu irmão viajaram e estou sozinho em casa. Acabei me enrolando com umas coisinhas que tinha que ajeitar, só isso, afinal, essa noite a gente vai passar aqui, não é?"

"Sim, sim." - respondeu Kuwabara - "Vai ser ruim voltar daqui depois do casamento. Estamos achando que vai ficar muito tarde e, pelo menos o grupo vai passar a noite aqui e amanhã eu, Yukina, Yusuke e Keiko iremos partir. Assim, você, a Botan, o Koenma, minha irmã e o Hiei vão poder ficar aqui a noite com a gente."

"Ih, por falar nisso, eu ainda não conheço o Hiei! Vou cantar com ele e nem faço idéia de quem seja..."

"Ué, mas como vocês combinaram as músicas?"

"Bem..." - adiantou-se Botan - "As músicas foram idéia das meninas e elas me pediram para dá-las aos rapazes..." - olharam para Kurama, este confirmando com a cabeça.

"OK, OK, vejamos..." - Yusuke virou o rosto para todos os lados, procurando pelo amigo birrento, quando o viu deixando Mukuro e Kuronue sozinhos, praticamente vindo em sua direção. - "Ei, Hiei!"

Kurama que olhava Botan enquanto essa falava algo rápido com ela e seu noivo apenas guardando achegada do parceiro.

"Puxa, depois de todo esse tempo finalmente você vai conhecer a pessoa que cantará com você no casamento. Hei, Kurama."

Yusuke falou para o amigo assim que este chegou, chamando a atenção do Kurama para que este se voltasse na direção do companheiro. Porém, ao se virar, Kurama ficou ainda mais pálido que já era e de olhos arregalados ao vislumbrar a pequena figura a sua frente.

"Você?!"

CONTINUA...

Pois é... Eu demorei, né? Desculpem-me, mas esse capítulo foi bem mais difícil de se escrever do que eu imaginava. Bom, pelo menos eles já se encontraram, né? Agora... Hehehe, leiam o próximo capítulo, que já comecei a escrever, já que a idéia veio toda de uma vez para o encontro e para não deixar esse aqui gigantesco, eu o dividi .

Beijos e espero que gostem.

Otaku Chan


	11. Parte 11

Abandonando o Passado

Parte XI

Sua voz saiu falha e cheia de assombro, não acreditando no que via. Não acreditava que o amigo, seu grande amor, estivesse ali, na sua frente. E que seu chefe, Nobuyuki Hiyama fosse o tal Hiei, irmão de sua amiga Yukina e amigo de seus grandes amigos. Estivera tão perto dele esse tempo todo, e só agora é que descobria a verdade.

Yusuke olhou para os dois amigos e vendo a surpresa nos olhos de ambos não pode se conter:

"Vocês já se conheciam?"

Porém, lembrou-se de que havia feito uma promessa de que nunca revelaria quem era Nobuyuki Hiyama e num rápido lampejo sua mente lhe disse que era evidente que os amigos não sabiam da verdade, logo, apenas lhe restou achar uma saída para dizer de onde conhecia o tal Hiei.

Iria responder qualquer coisa, quando Nobuyuki tomou a frente:

"Já nos conhecíamos, mas não pelos nomes." - sua voz saiu neutra, assumindo um tom rascante diante de seu olhar endurecido, o que deixou Kurama um pouco mais triste.

"Puxa" - continuou Kuwabara - "Se soubéssemos que já se conheciam, não teríamos feito tanta cerimônia. Afinal, um sempre perguntou tanto sobre o outro!"

"É verdade" - continuou Botan, sem perceber que Kurama havia ficado um pouco vermelho e até Hiei estava um pouco constrangido, mas disfarçava bem - "Ainda mais porque vocês trabalham no mesmo lugar, né? Ah, vai ver é de lá que vocês se conhecem!"

"Sim, sim..." - respondeu Kurama tentando disfarçar de onde conhecia o amigo dublador.

Um silêncio um tanto pesado se fez entre os amigos, que logo foi quebrado pelo menor deles.

"Você já está com as músicas?" - perguntou ao ruivo sem olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

"Ah" - não sabia ao certo como agir diante dele, mas tentou manter-se neutro como o outro - "Sim, eu já estou com as músicas e sei quando cantá-las..."

"Bom." - respondeu e fez-se uma breve pausa antes de continuar. - "Então eu te chamo, está bem? Com licença." - falou dirigindo-se a todos na rodinha antes de sair para falar com a sua avó.

"Nossa... Que humor... Aposto que é porque ele viu que a irmã é louca por mim e que não adianta lutar contra isso. Que agora é tarde demais." - destilou Kuwabara erguendo o rosto, pondo as mãos na cintura e fazendo pose, não perdoou o mal-humor do futuro cunhado.- "Aposto que era difícil de aturá-lo lá no trabalho, do jeito que ele é chato."

"Não, não!" - Kurama defendeu o amigo com muito entusiasmo. Percebendo o que tinha feito, ele resolveu diminuir a intensidade de suas palavras - "Quero dizer, não. Ele é atencioso com todos lá e, por ser bastante experiente ele ajuda a todos. Mas é óbvio que lê é um pouco impaciente em certos quesitos" - ofertou o ruivo para despistar.

"Ah, eu sabia!" - desta vez apontou Yusuke - "Eu sabia! Ele deve ser um pé no..."

"Yusuke!" - reclamou Botan. - "Ah, querem saber de uma coisa, eu vou ver se as meninas já estão prontas, pois tudo já está certo."

"Ah, eu te acompanho. Rapazes, boa sorte!" - e saiu Kurama acompanhado da Botan, apenas para não continuar a conversa. Aparentemente os amigos não sabiam mesmo de quem se tratava o amigo menor e não seria ele a dizer. São seus amigos também, mas promessa é promessa.

Deixou Botan seguir caminho sozinha e viu que acabou se encontrando com o Hiei. Eles trocaram algumas palavras e este fez um sinal para ele, indicando que o casamento iria começar e que ele deveria se posicionar.

Como todo casamento, o ambiente ficou estranhamente organizado e silencioso, o que indicava que as noivas estavam prontas para entrarem. Foi quando a música começou a tocar.

_Hey it started out as friends  
Friends turned into lovers   
Do you remember when_

_Hey, começou como amizade  
Amigos se tornaram namorados  
Você se lembra quando_

Yukina avançava pelo tapete estendido na grama de braço dado a Hiei ao mesmo momento em que Kurama começava a cantar a música. Quando ela ouviu o que estava sendo cantado, apertou o braço do irmão pela escolha feita. Ele a olhou e viu que tanto sua irmã quanto Keiko o olhavam, agradecendo sinceramente com o olhar a música escolhida.

_I held you  
For the very first time  
Love made it so easy girl  
Well, you must read my mind _

_Eu tive você  
Pela primeira vez  
O amor tornou isso simples garota  
Bem, você deve ter lido minha mente_

Kuwabara e Yusuke também não podiam deixar de se sentirem de forma leve e se acalmar após o início da música, afinal, aquilo retratava praticamente tudo o que eles viveram com suas namoradas e que vivenciavam todos os dias, pois o amor entre eles nunca morreria, e por fim, o que esperavam que acontecesse com eles: um amor eterno, belo.

_I say:  
I want you  
I need you  
Oh girl how I believe in you  
You're the light  
That has always seen me through _

_Eu disse:  
Eu te quero  
Eu preciso de você   
Oh, garota como eu acredito em você  
Você é a luz  
Que sempre me guiou_

_In you I could find  
That I will be  
Forever by your side _

_Só com você eu pude descobrir  
Que eu estarei  
Para sempre ao seu lado_

Era exatamente assim como todos os presentes se sentiam. Tinham certeza de que tudo ali era verdadeiro. Por fim, Hiei entregava sua irmã ao noivo não sem antes lhe beijar a testa em sinal de amor, devoção, amizade, felicidade, conquista e dever cumprido, ao mesmo tempo em que Keiko era entregue pelo pai.

Meio choroso por ter entregado sua irmã aquele homem, ele apenas se posicionou atrás da banda, ao lado do ruivo, sem acompanhá-lo. Ele estava cantando tão bem, sua voz agradava e era suave, tão suave que realmente parecia a melodia da lira manipulada por Orfeu.

_Now we see our love has grown  
And these have been the sweetest times  
That I have ever known _

_E agora a gente vê que nosso amor cresceu  
E esses têm sido os melhores momentos  
Que eu jamais tive_

_And I know that it will never end,  
'Cause every time I look at you,  
I fall in love again _

_E eu sei que isso nunca terá fim  
Porque a cada momento que eu olho você  
Eu me apaixono novamente_

Para os convidados a celebração havia sido rápida. Para Hiei, o tempo foi normal, pois não tinha prestado muita atenção na troca de votos enquanto a melodia ainda era tocada pela banda e por Kurama. Para Kurama aquilo havia sido uma tortura. A música representava o desejo mais profundo de seu ser, os seus sentimentos mais verdadeiros e puros, e saber que a pessoa por quem ele nutria tais sentimentos nem ao menos ligava para ele doía. E doía muito mesmo a cada palavra proferida, a cada nota extraída de sua garganta. E o pior era ver a felicidade dos casais e saber que ele não desfrutava daquilo.

_I want you (I want you)  
I need you (I need you)  
Oh girl how I believe in you (you're the light)   
You're the light (that shines)  
That has always seen me through _

_Eu te quero (eu te quero)  
Eu preciso de você (eu preciso de você)  
Oh garota como eu acredito em você (Você é a luz)  
Você é a luz (que brilha)  
Que sempre me guiou_

_In you I could find  
That I will be  
Forever by your side _

_Só com você eu pude descobrir  
Que eu estarei  
Para sempre ao seu lado_

_Longer than the sun will shine,  
Love is a tie that bind us, forever, forever _

_Por mais tempo que o sol brilhar  
Amor é uma tira que nos prende, para sempre, para sempre_

_Two hearts are meant to be one love eternally  
Together (together), forever _

_Dois corações destinados a serem um só eternamente  
Juntos (juntos), para sempre_

_I want you  
I need you  
Oh girl how I believe in you   
You're the light  
That has always seen me through _

_Eu te quero  
Eu preciso de você  
Ah garota como eu acredito em você  
Você é a luz   
Que sempre me guiou_

_In you I could find  
That I will be  
Forever by your side _

_Só com você eu pude descobrir  
Que eu estarei  
Para sempre ao seu lado_**1**

Por fim, a cerimônia chegava ao fim. O sim fora doloroso, ver aqueles olhos cheios de amor, saber que eram retribuídos e saber que a felicidade realmente existe, que ela era palpável de tão real, fazia-o se sentir menos mal por ter acabado a primeira melodia que se repetira e se repetira por toda a cerimônia.

Era bem visível que todos estavam bastante emocionados, pois não havia sequer uma única pessoa cujos olhos não estivessem marejados, ou que já tivessem aberto suas cascatas. Havia sido realmente um momento bonito, os sentimentos nunca estiveram tão aflorados nas pessoas como naquele momento, todos sentiam aquele ar e se sentiam felizes com aquilo tudo.

Ou quase todos, afinal, sofrer por amor era muito ruim, principalmente quando se era obrigado a cantar uma música onde a felicidade e a devoção eram declarados tão abertamente.

Os casais que se encontravam presentes logo se reuniram ante uma nova música que estava para começar novamente. Não perderiam a oportunidade de estarem próximo daqueles que gostavam, naquele momento mais que mágico, sublime, único.

_Meu coração pulou  
Você chegou, me deixou assim  
Com os pés fora do chão  
Pensei: que bom!  
Parece, enfim, acordei_

Pra renovar meu ser   
Faltava mesmo chegar você  
Assim, sem me avisar  
Pra acelerar  
Um coração que já bate pouco  
De tanto procurar por outro  
Anda cansado  
Mas quando você está do lado  
Fica louco de satisfação   
Solidão nunca mais

Você caiu do céu   
Um anjo lindo que apareceu  
Com olhos de cristal  
Me enfeitiçou  
Eu nunca vi nada igual  
De repente  
Você surgiu na minha frente  
Luz cintilante  
Estrela em forma de gente  
Invasora do planeta amor  
Você me conquistou

Me olha, me toca  
Me faz sentir  
Que é hora, agora  
Da gente ir**2**

A música era perfeita e continuou por todo o tempo da festa, baixinha, apenas aclimando o ambiente e a voz daquele que soltava a melodia não poderia ser mais perfeita. Tudo mais parecia um sonho.

* * *

Depois de se despedirem do último convidado, as meninas resolveram livrar-se dos vestidos e da roupa de festa, da mesma forma, alguns dos rapazes também seguiram a idéia, afinal, a noite seria, a princípio, entre amigos.

Estavam todos lá: Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Shizuka, Koenma, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama e Hiei. Deles, Hiei e Koenma eram os únicos que não haviam tirado a roupa da cerimônia. Mesmo assim, estavam todos jogados muito confortavelmente na varanda do templo, aproveitando o delicioso clima da noite recém-chegada.

"Finalmente, tudo acabou... Não agüentava mais aquele beija pra cá beija pra lá toda hora..."

"Acabou nada, Yusuke, agora sim é que é o começo..." - brincou Shizuka.

"Ah, mas o que importa?! A festa acabou e estou muito feliz pelos meus pés estarem tendo um descanso." - respondeu Kuwabara movendo os dedos dos pés que agora se encontravam num chinelo. - "E mais feliz ainda com a surpresa." - virou-se para sua agora esposa - "Eu não sabia que você ia chamar a banda que eu tinha em mente."

"Sim, chamei. Foi um presente meu e do meu irmão. Além do mais, alguém deveria fazer um acompanhamento instrumental, não é? Kurama e meu irmão não poderiam cantar apenas na garganta."

"E você realmente canta bem, hein, Kurama! Parabéns!"

"Ah, obrigado, Yusuke." - respondeu um pouco sem graça pelo elogio, ainda mais que estava sendo feito na frente de um cantor profissional como Nobuyuki Hiyama, que agora ele sabia ser o famoso Hiei.

"Sim, mas a outra pessoa que cantou, cantou muitíssimo bem. Eu pensei que o Hiei iria cantar, mas a voz era bem diferente." - falou Botan ao se lembrar da voz que havia sido a responsável por aquele delicioso torpor. E tudo o que ela obteve foi um arcar de sobrancelhas do jovem moreno. Porém, quando Hiei resolveu responder, ela continuou. - "Aliás, onde você e o Kurama se conheceram exatamente?"

Com um novo arquear de sobrancelhas, Hiei respondeu.

"No trabalho, já dissemos."

"Mas eu nem sabia que você trabalhava lá. Com o que você trabalha?"

Novamente um arquear de sobrancelha. Porém, quando ele viu que todos estavam curiosos e que Kurama estava de cabeça baixa, mostrando que não tinha a menor intenção de abrir a boca foi que ele começou a entender.

"Er... Hiei... Eles ainda não sabem..." - falou Yukina que entendia perfeitamente a confusão do irmão, pois ela mesma demorara a perceber a confusão eu havia se estabelecido ao redor deles.

"Não sabemos o quê?" - perguntou desconfiado seu marido.

"A profissão do Hiei, Kazuma." - respondeu pausadamente.

"Bem..." - começou Hiei calmamente como se não tivesse muito que esconder. - "Eu trabalho no estúdio dirigindo alguns trabalhos de dublagem, fazendo horários, mas eu sou oficialmente dublador." - falou por fim dando a entender seu ofício.

"Ah, então está explicado como você e o Kurama se conheceram. Vocês se encontram lá às vezes?" - perguntou Keiko.

"Não, não, você não entendeu. Eu e o Minamino trabalhamos juntos, diariamente."

"Mas quem trabalha com o Kurama diariamente não é o..." - Koenma finalmente se pronunciou, percebendo a profundidade daquela revelação.

"Você é o..." - começou Kuwabara sem acreditar muito no que iria falar. Porém chegou a essa conclusão quando viu Kurama não se pronunciar para nada ainda que sua postura denunciasse total passividade. - "Você é Nobuyuki Hiyama?"

"Sim, por quê?" - parou um instante, não entendendo muito porque os amigos estavam tão chocados com a novidade. - "Digo, tudo bem que eu nunca falei isso... Sempre por falta de oportunidade, mas..."

"Eu também nunca tocava no assunto." - continuou Yukina num tom de culpa. - "E não era porque a gente queria guardar segredo, mas é que realmente não tivemos tempo ou oportunidade para falar. E sempre que isso acontecia, a gente simplesmente não se dava conta de que vocês ainda não sabiam."

"Bem... E vocês já sabem porque que eu nunca contei, né?" - finalizou Kurama.

"Mas eu ainda estou chocada!" - exclamou Shizuka. - "Então, aquela voz que cantou a segunda música era realmente a sua?"

"Era."

"Agora também está explicado como se conheciam, mas não sabiam quem era o outro: se conheciam por Minamino - que nós nunca falávamos que era o Kurama, e Hiyama - que nós não sabíamos ser o Hiei." - concluiu Keiko após a observação. Porém, não durou cinco segundos sua estupefação, pois logo ela abria um sorriso largo e pulava na frente do amigo, segurando as suas mãos. - "Eu sou sua fã! Nossa, eu nunca imaginei que um dia iria conhecer Nobuyuki Hiyama!!" - falava mais para si que para o amigo, que achou graça da atitude da morena.

"Você não vai falar nada não, Yusuke? Sua esposa está segurando a mão de outro homem..." - incitou Shizuka com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Na verdade..." - começou sem graça. - "Eu também sou super fã de Nobuyuki Hiyama..."

"Hiei..." - começou cautelosamente Botan - "Depois... Depois você me dá seu autógrafo?"

"Gente... Menos, né?" - reclamou o astro já se estressando com a tietagem.

"Mas, me diz uma coisa" - falou a irmã de seu cunhando sem perder o bom humor. - "A Ai Orikasa é legal?"

Não pode deixar de levantar um sorriso.

"Sim, sim. É uma pessoa bem divertida. Até lembra você, Shizuka." - concedeu Hiei. - "E a Yukina é super fã dela também."

"Mas que crueldade, hein? Nem pra você apresentar a moça à sua irmã!" - falou o cunhado.

"Mas eu a conheço, Kazuma." - respondeu para surpresa geral. - "Ih, eu me esqueci." - falou depois de se tocar de um outro pequeno detalhe. - "Eu me esqueci de mencionar com o que eu trabalhava, né?"

"Agora que você falou... A gente sabia que você trabalhava com seu irmão, mas não sabíamos com o que. Você também era encarregada da papelada?"

"Não, Keiko... Eu dublava também."

Espanto geral.

"Mas a gente nunca ouviu falar de um trabalho seu... A não ser que você..." - espantou-se Kurama. Dessa vez até ele se surpreendeu.

"Eu também tinha um pseudônimo. Eu me chamava Yuri Shiratori."

"YURI SHIRATORI??????" - levantou-se assustado Kuwabara, sua voz subindo oitavas. - "POR QUE VOCÊ NUNCA ME DISSE NADA???"

"Bem, eu" - começou assustada - "Eu nunca me lembrava e... Parei o trabalho... Nunca mais precisamos trabalhar o Hiei e eu... Então eu considerei uma página virada... Mas por que o espanto, Kazuma?"

"É que eu sou super fã da Yuri Shiratori! Depois de você, ela é a mulher mais perfeita do mundo!" - falou com ares sonhadores recebendo bolinhas de uivos de pura zombaria e sorrisos de sua amada. Logo as atenções estavam voltadas para sua irmã e não mais para ele. Assim, resolveu se levantar e entrar no templo. Se alguém viu, não se incomodou ou sequer achou estranho deixando-o adentrar o recinto taciturno.

Lá dentro se dirigia apenas para a cozinha do templo a fim de tomar um copo de água, um pouco de suco, ou qualquer coisa que o deixasse sozinho. Ou talvez que pudesse levá-lo a sua avó.

No fundo, tudo o eu queria era colo, pois sabia que, a partir de então seria ele e ele mesmo, sozinho naquela casa. Sua irmã casada e ele lá, já que não tinha a intenção de voltar para a casa da avó. Sem contar que o casamento abalara-o mais do que imaginava. Sorte ele ser tão discreto e até mal-humorado como os amigos insistiam em taxar, pois não notaram a tensão entre ele e o Minamino.

Lembrando-se do ruivo Hiei ficou aparentemente mais deprimido do que já era normalmente. Não conseguia. Não tinha raiva de seu amigo, mas... Aquelas palavras machucavam e muito. Lá no fundo ele estava duplamente abalado: o casamento mostrara-o aquilo que o amigo lhe oferecia e ele recusava. Tentava, mas não conseguia. Não podia.

"Ainda não dá..." - falou num sussurro para si mesmo, sem perceber que deixava sua voz escapar de sua boca.

"Ainda não dá pra quê?" - uma voz firme, porém, baixa pode ser ouvida. Por pouco não deixa um copo que nem tinha notado estar entre seus dedos e cheio de água. Após se conter, a única coisa que ele fez foi fechar os olhos e tentar acalmar a raiva e o rancor que brotavam do mais profundo de sua alma torturada.

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Ué? É o casamento da sua irmã."

"E já acabou, logo você não tem mais nada para fazer aqui."

"Que isso, Hiei, isso lá é jeito de falar comigo? Eu venho de longe e você ainda quer que eu volte para um hotel a essa hora da noite?"

"Você poderia muito bem ter saído cedo daqui como todos os outros convidados."

"Eu não sou um _convidado_. Eu sou o pai da noiva."

"Mas aqui você não é nada." - a cada palavra que Hiei falava sua mão se fechava com mais força ao redor do copo, quase o quebrando. Hiroshi já havia notado isso e estava tentando evitar contradizer o filho, mas estava ficando difícil. Respirando fundo, Hiei continuou. - "Seja como for. A casa não é minha, então eu não posso fazer nada. Menos ainda ser anfitrião." - virou-se então para encher o copo com água e uma desculpa para não encarar Hiroshi, já que o copo já estava cheio. Mas este não tinha desistido de puxar conversa com o filho.

"Eu... Estou muito orgulhoso pelo dia de hoje."

"Não tem que sentir orgulho de nada."

"Tenho sim! Yukina finalmente formando família e com um rapaz que aparenta ser um bom sujeito..."

"Ele não aparenta, ele é um bom sujeito. Você deveria saber isso, mas é como eu falei: você não sabe, logo você não precisa sentir, não é?"

"Hiei, você não pode me tratar desse jeito, eu exijo respeito!"

Eles já estavam elevando a voz e por sorte Genkai já tinha chegado à cozinha.

"Vocês querem parar com isso, por favor?"

"Eu só vim beber um copo d'água."

"E eu só queria conversar um pouco."

"Mas eu não quero!"

"Mas eu quero!"

"Chega. Parem os dois. Aqui não é o lugar nem a hora para vocês discutirem suas diferenças. Yukina se casou. Por bem ou por mal ela está ligada aos dois e vocês não deveriam estragar a felicidade dela uma vez que ainda se encontra aqui. Da mesma forma o Yusuke, a Keiko e o Kuwabara que não tem nada a ver com isso."

"Pode deixar, vó. Eu não vou atrapalhar a felicidade de ninguém" - depositou o copo sobre a pia, deu um beijo em sua avó. - "Tchau." - e saiu pela porta.

Desceu a escadaria sem ser notado, já que todos já tinham entrado e estavam em um cômodo do templo, por onde ele não passou para evitar problemas.

Deixou o conforto do colo de sua avó pra trás e foi embora.

CONTINUA...

**1** Forever By Your Side, do The Manhattans. Linda a música, como vocês podem ver...  
**2** Frisson, do nosso maravilhoso e brasileiríssimo Roupa Nova. Óbvio que eu não poderia deixar de puxar nosso saco, né? Só pra constar, de acordo com meu irmão (que perguntou para o professor dele de redação), Frisson (uma palavra francesa), que significa estremecimento, representa exatamente a primeira estrofe, quando ele fica sem o chão e o coração bate louco .

Ah, e esse capítulo foi mais para encheção de lingüiça mesmo... To sem muita criatividade, sabem... Sem contar que foi uma espécie de parte 2 do capítulo anterior, do contrário ficaria gigante. Pra essa parte agora tá meio difícil, mas mais pra frente a cabeça está cheia de idéias. E como devo ficar de férias mais um tempinho... Hehehe, acho que sai pelo menos mais um capítulo, já que estou com duas fics em mente no momento e estou tentando escrevê-las...

A criatividade que falta, na verdade é ler mais fics, coisa que eu não estou conseguindo fazer no momento... Sem contar que estou traduzindo ainda e meu PC deu paw! To frita!

Mas tudo vai dar certo!

Não pude responder os comentários anteriores por falta de tempo, mas agora irei respondê-los, beleza? Agradeço-os de coração, eles fazem bem pra saúde e pra pele .

Beijos

Otaku Chan


	12. Parte 12

Abandonando o Passado

Parte XII

_"Alô, aqui é Hino Hiei. No momento não posso atender, portanto, se for de muita urgência, por favor, deixe seu recado após o sinal que logo retornarei."_

_"Hiei, atende esse telefone que eu sei que você deve estar em casa..."_

Logo pode ser ouvido um barulho do aparelho sendo retirado do gancho e uma voz monocórdia logo pode ser ouvida.

"Fala..."

_"É assim que você fala com sua irmã depois de duas semanas sem nos vermos?"_

"Desculpa..." - não pode evitar um sorriso que logo foi sentido por sua irmã. - "E como foi a viagem?"

_"Bem, obrigada. O lugar era maravilhoso, Hiei, você tinha que ver! Um dia bem que você poderia ir lá, visitar."_

"Tá bom..." - respondeu por responder, pois sua irmã sabia que ele só viajaria por dois motivos: ou por necessidade ou porque fora abduzido por alienígenas. - "Ué? Já voltaram, você disse?"

_"Sim, já voltamos. A vida continua, viu? E já é a terceira vez que eu ligo hoje para falar com você!"_

"Desculpa... Eu estava muito ocupado. De verdade."

_"Tá bom, tá bom... Eu vou aceitar... Bem... O Kazuma teve que ir mais cedo hoje pro trabalho e eu não podia desviá-lo do caminho. Será que você poderia me pegar aqui?"_

"Pego, pego sim. Daqui a pouco eu passo aí, está bem?"

_"Está bem... Vou estar te esperando, viu? Beijos."_

"Beijos."

Colocou o fone no gancho e um sorriso nos lábios fez com que toda a saudade e tensão que ele estava passando se dissolvesse. Ele não pode se despedir de sua irmã naquela noite em função de Hiroshi. Só não queria estar perto dele. E parecia que o homem não entendia essa necessidade de ter que permanecer afastado, sempre se aproximando e se insinuando e aquilo já estava acabando com a paciência que Hiei já praticamente não tinha.

Olhou para o relógio e resolveu guardar logo a papelada que estava em sua mesa de centro, guardar tudo, pegar as chaves do carro, fechar as janelas e lavar a louça.

Olhou novamente para o relógio e com uma careta constatou que ainda lhe restavam tortuosos minutos.

Não queria ficar parado, pois se parasse tudo lhe remeteria ao dia do casamento. Não tendo mais o que fazer, sentou-se em sua poltrona e, por fim, lembrou-se de tudo o que acontecera.

Ele não queria esquecer do dia específico por causa do casamento de sua irmã, ou por causa de Hiroshi. Mas ele não queria se lembrar do dia por causa de uma certa pessoa que não saía de seus pensamentos já fazia muito, mas muito tempo. Hn. Sentia falta. Shuuichi era o único que poderia dizer ser... Não seu amigo, pois apesar de não admitir, sabia e sentia que os rapazes eram seus amigos e eles estariam lá por ele a qualquer momento por qualquer motivo. E agradecia o fato de respeitarem e compreenderem (pelo menos tentar) sua reserva.

Mas Shuuichi era diferente. Ele era praticamente seu... Confidente. Isso. Apesar de não ter nada que dizer, ou não ter dito nada para o jovem de olhos verdes era como se ele não tivesse que se esconder. Não precisava mentir ou fingir. Não se sentia incomodado com sua presença falante e marcante, da mesma forma que o modelo não se incomodava com sua presença soturna e quase muda de tão silenciosa. Se sentia muito bem, solto, livre, dono de si mesmo quando estava perto do ruivo.

Até aquele beijo ter acontecido.

Nunca em toda a sua vida havia se permitido aproximar de alguém daquela forma, nunca sequer namorara uma única pessoa. Nunca sequer imaginara que alguém algum dia pudesse demonstrar interesse por ele. Mas parece que estava enganado. E não conseguia entender aquilo. Na verdade, nem mesmo ele tinha ainda atinado tudo o que estava acontecendo ou que aconteceu.

Resolveu se distanciar.

Mas mais uma vez se assustou, pois nunca em toda a sua vida ele imaginou sentir a falta de uma pessoa como sentia a falta de Shuuichi. Não admitia nem para sua sombra, mas no fundo admitia a falta do amigo. Sua sorte era que podiam estar em contato no estúdio, mas por causa do casamento eles estavam afastados. E qual não foi a brincadeira que o destino lhe pregara ao procurar pela pessoa que cantaria na cerimônia junto com ele e descobrira que, na verdade, o tal Kurama era justamente a pessoa que ele mais queria ver e menos queria ver?

Não conseguiu.

Queria esquecê-lo, mantê-lo afastado, não se misturar nem se envolver. Estava fugindo deliberadamente do que lhe foi imposto pelas circunstâncias. E desejara, do fundo de sua alma, que aquele dia passasse como a areia que escorre entre os dedos. Sem mesmo saber porquê.

Quando o viu ao lado de seus amigos, quis fugir. Quis gritar. Quis virar as costas e ignorar. Quis que o chão se abrisse e o engolisse para que nunca mais ele passasse por tudo aquilo. Queria ter sido atingido pelo teto de concreto e perder a memória. Quis qualquer coisa!! Qualquer coisa que não o deixasse próximo àquele rapaz. Porém, tudo o que fez foi se mostrar neutro, frio, indiferente, mas polido, mostrando ter algum tipo de respeito.

Não sabia o que queria nem como agir.

E tudo piorara quando começou a cantar. Sua voz chegou em seus ouvidos torturados. Sua irmã ao seu lado, sendo entregue para seu agora marido ao som daquela música que, não só descrevia toda a trajetória de relacionamento de sua irmã e cunhado, como também espelhava um convite elegante para uma felicidade que ele nunca sequer imaginou poder ter. Melhor: ele sempre imaginou não poder ter, não ser digno.

Aquela música soava como um chamado, uma prece para que sua alma se libertasse. Soava como uma oração, num pedido fervoroso por alívio.

E a música seguinte soando como uma resposta àquilo que lhe fora pedido, implorado. Uma confissão.

Pôs as mãos na cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que a colocava entre os joelhos, seus olhos focalizando o chão e seus pés. Um suspiro cansado e gestos aflitos que demonstravam seu estado perturbado de espírito num mudo desespero.

Deixou sair de seu coração um suspiro, um sussurro e uma lágrima.

"Não dá... Ainda não dá..."

* * *

"Ai, nem acredito que estou aqui novamente! Parece um sonho!" - com muito entusiasmo na voz, Yukina fala com o irmão enquanto sobem a escadaria do prédio.

"Você não precisava ter se afastado antes..." - respondeu Hiei com um sorriso um pouco triste. Rapidamente sua irmã se corrigiu com um leve assombro.

"Não, Hiei. Por favor, não me entenda mal. É só que... Eu não me arrependo de ter parado de trabalhar para te ajudar. Acho que fui de maior serventia em casa do que trabalhando aqui com você. É só que... Eu também gostava de trabalhar aqui..."

Tudo o que Hiei fez foi colocar um braço por seu ombro e um sorriso em seus próprios lábios.

"Tudo bem, Yukina. Você não precisa se explicar, eu te entendo..." - respondeu ainda de olhos fechados e seu rosto não estava voltado para o da irmã.

"Hiei" - Yukina o parou, virou-se para ele e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo-o abrir os olhos para poder a encarar. - "Eu não me arrependo de nada. E teria feito tudo novamente." - depois de uma breve pausa, falou - "É sério."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos subir então." - ergueu os braços em sinal de derrota e subiram animados os degraus da escadaria.

Conversavam, botavam a "fofoca" em dia, mesmo que tivessem ficado separados por poucos dias, algo menos que duas semanas, mas para quem nunca havia se separado, aqueles dias estavam sendo de muita novidade. E foi justamente por isso que inventara aquela desculpa esfarrapada.

**FlAsHbAcK**

Depois de trocarem rápidas informações sobre a viagem de lua de mel da irmã e seu retorno, Yukina resolveu botar seu plano em prática.

"Tá bom, tá bom... Eu vou aceitar... Bem... O Kazuma teve que ir mais cedo hoje pro trabalho e eu não podia desviá-lo do caminho. Será que você poderia me pegar aqui?"

Assim que ouviu essa frase, Kuwabara, que estava ao seu lado tomando café se engasgara, não acreditando na cara de pau que sua esposa possuía em contar mentiras tão deslavadas como aquelas. Ia falar algo, mas quando abriu a boca, Yukina virou-se para ele e fez sinal de silêncio, pedindo para que ele ficasse em total silêncio.

_"Pego, pego sim. Daqui a pouco eu passo aí, está bem?"_

"Está bem... Vou estar te esperando, viu? Beijos."

_"Beijos."_

Ao ouvir o barulhinho do telefone sendo desligado, Kuwabara não pode deixar de comentar.

"Eu saí mais cedo e te deixei na mão?" - arqueou uma sobrancelha, como quem pede uma explicação muito boa para aquela atitude tão... Estranha.

"Você não me deixou na mão... Meu trabalho hoje que é mais tarde e eu não pude pegar uma carona com você. Eu te atrasaria e atrasaria os meus outros afazeres."

Não acreditando nas boas intenções da esposa, continuou argumentando.

"Mas você se esqueceu de uma coisinha: hoje eu não vou cedo para a empresa. Só vou lá depois do almoço. E você continua usando o verbo no passado..."

Suspirando e olhando para o teto, ela respondeu:

"Kazuma: aquilo foi uma desculpa."

"Ah, logo vi, afinal, parecia conversa de bêbado, e você não bebe, menos ainda a essa hora da manhã." - em resposta Yukina apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça para os lados ante os trejeitos do marido. - "Mas... Desculpa para quê?"

"Para eu ficar perto dele, ora."

Aquilo era estranho, afinal os dois eram irmão, e ela não teria motivos para arrumar uma desculpa para se aproximar do irmão. Foi quando a cabeça de Kuwabara se iluminou.

"Aconteceu algo com ele?"

"Ninguém havia percebido, mas Hiei acabou indo embora um pouco irritado. Eu sei porque eu o vi saindo um tanto alterado. E nem imagino o que possa ter acontecido."

"Nesse caso..." - levantou-se e deu um beijo na testa de sua esposa. - "Boa sorte."

**FlAsHbAcK**

Sorriu, pois tinha muita sorte em ter um marido tão compreensível quanto o seu. Kuwabara se mostrava cada dia mais complacente do que ela poderia imaginar dada a ligeira indisposição entre ele e seu irmão. Mas acabou mentindo para seu amado. Ela tinha sim idéia do que tinha acontecido e não descansaria até o dia em que pudesse finalmente ver seu irmão feliz. Assim esperava acontecer.

Tudo o que ela queria era um momento de privacidade com o irmão, um momento onde ninguém estaria vendo e eles não chamariam a atenção de ninguém, logo, assim que entraram no elevador, Yukina ia abrir a boca quando se surpreendeu com a perspicácia do gêmeo.

"Desembucha." - falou Hiei sem alterar o tom de voz.

Yukina logo percebeu que ele tinha notado sua intenção.

"Como você..."

Com apenas uma olhada, ele soltou:

"Eu sou seu irmão. Te conheço mais que você imagina."

Então, sem perder tempo, ela continuou.

"O que aconteceu naquele dia?"

"Nada."

Um tempinho de silêncio foi feito. Hiei que estava olhando para a porta do elevador estranhou e quando virou se deparou com o olhar da irmã ainda sobre ele como que se inquirisse uma resposta mais decente.

"O que foi?"

"Eu sou sua irmã. Te conheço mais do que você imagina."

Ele torceu o rosto numa careta, pois ela sempre fazia isso e ele odiava. Talvez só não odiasse mais porque ela nunca retrucava dessa forma com um tom ácido na voz melodiosa. Dando de ombros e assumindo uma postura que beirava entre a derrota e a defesa ele prosseguiu dando graças internamente por ver a luzinha do elevador ter chegado ao seu destino.

"Eu me desentendi com Hiroshi, pra variar. Só isso, Yukina."

Ela continuaria sua conversa se o elevador não tivesse dado o alerta sonoro indicando que haviam chegado ao destino. Vendo-o sair e se deparar com um corredor lotado de pessoas indo de um lado para outro ela se viu obrigada a encerrar aquele assunto por hora.

Assim que pôs os pés pra fora do elevador, muitas pessoas que trabalhavam com Hiei e que estavam lá desde a época em que ela largara o serviço vieram cumprimentá-la, algumas parabenizando-a pelo retorno, outras simplesmente se surpreendendo com a novidade, mas todos lhe dando congratulações pelo casamento recente. O irmão se adiantou enquanto ela ficava no meio do caminho conversando com seus antigos colegas.

"Bom dia."

Tudo o que ele fez foi um sinal leve com a cabeça. Quem não o conhecia imaginaria que ele era rude, mas como aquelas pessoas já trabalhavam com ele há tempos perceberam o singelo gesto.

"Hey, Nobuyuki. Pensei que não viria mais! Que demora foi essa?" - num tom alegre e desafiador que só ele teria coragem de utilizar com Hiei, Satoro, o mesmo que contratou Kurama e que conversara com ele antes da efetivação, deu o tom do início do dia.

"Há há há. Muito engraçado, Satoro. Só me atrasei meia hora por puro imprevisto." - respondeu quase que enfezado, afinal, aquele ali gostava de pegar no seu pé. Por puro divertimento.

"Que seria..." - continuou com a zombaria que fez Hiei rodar os olhos e suspirar em desagrado.

"Que seria ter que ir buscar minha irmã em casa..." - respondeu impaciente.

"Ah, é, é verdade, ela vai trabalhar de novo com a gente. Ué, mas você não dormiu em casa?"

"Satoro, você se esqueceu que ela acabou de se casar?"

"Ah, é verdade. E cadê ela?"

"Ficou no corredor conversando com uns chatos que a pararam..." - fez sinal pra porta com o polegar indicando o local onde ela se encontrava.

"Bem, então vamos mudar de assunto, pois temos muito trabalho pra fazer aqui hoje. Estamos um pouco atrasados com as gravações e por isso nós vamos dar uma adiantada nas dublagens." - o barulho da porta se abrindo foi ouvido e a voz de Satoro soou em contentamento. - "Justamente quem eu queria ver... Ainda bem que você já apareceu."

"É minha responsabilidade, não é?" - uma voz muito conhecida não só preencheu o ambiente como também arrebatou os sentidos do jovem dublador e subitamente um pânico tomou conta de tudo aquilo que ele era, mas manteve-se calmo.

"Ótimo, muito bom. Já que os dois estão aqui, a gente poderia começar por vocês. Vamos lá, Shuuichi, Nobuyuki?"

"Vamos. E Satoro, me chame por Hiei, sim?"

O jovem amigo até se assustou com aquilo. Ali dentro daquela sala, todos sabiam o verdadeiro nome do dublador e também sabiam que ele queria privacidade com os outros funcionários, tanto que fora daquela sala ninguém sabia qual era a função de Hiei ali na empresa. Mas se surpreenderam ao vê-lo dizer aquelas palavras na frente de um colega de serviço.

"Tudo bem, mas..." - continuou a olhar ora para um ora para outro, vendo que tinha algo de diferente por ali. - "Por que essa mudança de repente?"

Assim que a pergunta foi feita, Yukina entrou na sala e logo cumprimentou o amigo ruivo.

"Kurama, como você está?"

"Bem, Yukina, obrigado. E como foi a viagem?"

"Ótima. Mas depois eu conto tudo, acho que vocês têm que trabalhar, né?"

Hiei permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para Satoro com uma expressão que explicava tudo o que tinha sido perguntado sem uma única palavra.

* * *

"Eu não acredito que ele fez isso!" - exclamava até com certa raiva cada palavra proferida. - "Ah, mas se ele acha que é esperto ele vai ver só. Esse jogo dois podem jogar..."

"Calma, Yukina-san." - tentou apaziguar o ruivo. Não entendia aquela história de "jogo" ou o que quer que fosse, mas sabia que não tinha necessidade daquilo tudo. Pelo menos ele achava.

"Calma? Isso lá é desculpa que se use? "Tenho que ir, pois estou ocupado com uns assuntos"... Que coisa mais ridícula! Não acho que deva haver algo mais importante que eu nesse momento!"

"Quem te ouve falar dessa forma logo figura a maior megalomaníaca com uma estranha tendência ao complexo de Édipo..."

"Há há há." - após a réplica ela começa a rir de verdade. - "Mas não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Kurama-san, você sabe. É que eu estou acostumada a dormir e a acordar vendo meu irmão todos os dias. Não que ver o Kazuma seja ruim, ou que eu não tenha me adaptado a nova vida. Mas é que eu estou com saudades e queria conversar um pouco com ele. E ele me responde: tenho um assunto importante... Isso não se faz!"

Kurama também riu da cara que sua pequena amiga fazia. Mas ele permaneceu ali, cabisbaixo, sem falar nada, o que chamou a atenção da mulher.

Yukina depois de ter tentado tramar um plano para pegar Hiei de jeito e não ter tido nenhuma idéia realmente agradável é que ela percebeu o estado do amigo. Aquilo era uma outra coisa que ela queria trabalhar.

Se lembrava de como o irmão andava até mesmo mais tranqüilo e com a guarda baixa quando andava visitando o _amigo Shuuichi_. Se lembrava também de como o amigo andava mais sorridente, mais animado, mais feliz na época em que mantinha uma convivência com o patrão Nobuyuki. E ela, desatenta, não havia percebido que a aproximação entre o _amigo Shuuichi_ e o Patrão Nobuyuki fosse uma amizade entre Hiei e Kurama.

E que a verdade fosse dita, doesse a quem doesse: ambos estavam apaixonados. Era evidente que os dois estavam amando e Yukina se recriminava por não ter podido ajudar os dois a aprofundarem mais a amizade que, agora, estava visivelmente abalada. Conhecia seu irmão o suficiente para saber que alguma coisa acontecera. Aliás, sabia o quê exatamente poderia ter acontecido. E no fundo sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria, independentemente de seu envolvimento e o resultado seria o mesmo.

Hiei não dava brechas para falar sobre o assunto. Achava que não sabia de nada. Na verdade ela estava achando que ele estava pensando que ela achava que ele pensava que ela não estava sabendo de nada, mas que na verdade fazia sim idéia do que havia acontecido e se fazia de difícil.

Com Hiei ela sabia, já de antemão, que seria muito difícil jogar, mas com Kurama seria mais fácil. Aliás, o apropriado para Kurama seria abrir o jogo. Era evidente que o amigo ruivo estava passando por um conflito interno e não sabia agir perante Hiei. Ela pode perceber isso durante a dublagem, pois não só ela tinha notado o clima pesado como todos estranharam e comentaram com ela sobre os dois estarem se falando menos que o comum. Abrindo o jogo ela esperava que Kurama se tornasse mais solícito em cooperar, isto é, que ele finalmente tomasse uma iniciativa.

"O que houve?"

"Como?"

"Você me ouviu. O que aconteceu para ficar assim tão cabisbaixo?"

"Ah, não é nada... Acho que por estar morando sozinho. Isto está me deixando meio melancólico."

Yukina continua olhando Kurama nos olhos como se quisesse a verdadeira resposta, mas este apenas pergunta:

"O que foi, Yukina?"

A jovem fecha os olhos, vira o rosto em outra direção e suspira. Ao reabrir os olhos pode-se notar determinação e tristeza nos rubis.

"Kurama, eu quero saber o que aconteceu antes casamento. Eu sei que aconteceu algo entre você e meu irmão, pois desde o casamento vocês não estão se falando muito. Tanto que hoje a equipe estranhou o comportamento de vocês."

Direta. Kurama não esperava que sua amiga tivesse a ousadia de encurralá-lo dessa maneira, até porque não sabia qual seria a reação da mesma se soubesse o que tinha acontecido no apartamento do ruivo. Gostava muito dela também e não queria perder uma amizade por um motivo tão delicado. Gostaria de dizer a verdade, de abrir o jogo para os amigos, mas era muito difícil abordar o assunto, ainda mais na situação em que as coisas chegaram.

Parou de pensar quando ela pôs suas pequenas mãos por cima das suas maiores e não menos macias. Olho no olho.

"Kurama" - começou, pois sabia que poderia deixar o amigo mais assustado do que este já estava - "eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia, mas eu sei de uma coisa. Desde que você e meu irmão se conheceram, ambos se tornaram pessoas melhores. Vocês não eram más pessoas, mas vocês eram muito tristes, soturnos, mesmo você que tem um sorriso bonito, era fácil de ver tristeza e melancolia em seus olhos."

Ele estava de olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que ouvia e ela tentava, aos poucos, mostrar que ela sabia mais do que aparentava. Então, dando um leve sorriso, continuou.

"Todos nós ficávamos chateados e até tristes por não sabermos como mudar isso em vocês, mas quando vocês começaram a se relacionar, vocês ficaram mais leves. A amizade entre vocês era uma coisa frágil, porém bem estruturada. Parecia que ambos se conheciam, se completavam. Inúmeras vezes eu percebia que meu irmão estava cada dia mais leve, mais vivo e era maior essa sensação quando ele voltava da casa do "amigo Shuuichi" que ele dizia. Aquilo estava fazendo muito bem a ele."

"Verdade?" - foi tudo o que sua mente entristecida e dolorida conseguiu fazer. Seu peito começava a ficar mais cheio de coisas boas, tanto que era possível lhe ver um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho fugido em seus olhos. Tudo isso porque ele também se sentia da mesma forma.

"Sim. É verdade. E Kurama" - ela deu uma pausa, pondo uma de suas mãos sobre uma das faces do rapaz - "Isso que aconteceu entre vocês... É óbvio que é mais que amizade."

"Como assim, Yuk..."

"Vocês se apaixonaram um pelo outro, Kurama."

Silêncio. Silêncio e espanto. Ele não esperava ouvir aquilo daquele jeito. Sabia-se apaixonado pelo colega de trabalho, mas ouvir isso da boca da irmã dele, como se estivesse claro como a água. Foi então que ele atinou o que ouviu.

"Ele... Ele está..."

"Acredito que sim, Kurama."

"Ah" - ele desanimou ao ouvir a frase - "ele não te disse isso, você que concluiu."

"Kurama, eu conheço Hiei desde antes da gente nascer. Sei tudo o que pode se passar em sua cabeça da mesma forma que ele pode saber o que se passa na minha. É a famosa ligação entre gêmeos." - ela levantou seu rosto para que pudessem se encarar. - "Eu tenho plena convicção de que ele está amando você."

Permaneceram mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Muitas coisas passavam por suas cabeças, mas todas tinham um único direcionamento: Hiei.

Sem saber o que falar, ele apenas soltou:

"A gente se beijou naquele dia".

Foi a vez de Yukina arregalar os olhos. Seu queixo caiu e era difícil esboçar alguma reação, o que estava deixando Kurama preocupado, pois ele dava uma interpretação errada sobre a reação da amiga.

"Desculpa, eu não deveria ter falado nada, afinal, seria óbvio que você não aprovaria..."

"Não!" - finalmente ela havia saído do transe. Precisava desfazer a má impressão - "Não, Kurama, não me entenda mal. Pelo contrário. Pode contar comigo, você achou uma aliada, caso queira conquistar meu irmão."

"Sério?"

"Sim. É só que... Ele é tão reservado que... Eu não imaginei que vocês pudessem ter chegado tão longe assim. Agora tá explicado."

"Explicado?"

"Sim, explicado porque ele está estranho desse jeito."

Nesse momento, pode-se ouvir um barulho de buzina, o que chamou a atenção dos dois. Voltando seus rostos, puderam ver que Kuwabara tinha acabado de chegar.

"Kurama, quer uma carona?"

"Ah, não, não, obrigado, Yukina, mas eu vou recusar. Tenho que ver algumas coisas antes de ir embora."

"Ah, tudo bem. Olha, eu tenho o seu número, tudo bem, depois eu te ligo." - ela se levanta e mais uma vez segura suas mãos e olha diretamente em seus olhos - "Eu estou do seu lado, pode contar comigo. Você está disposto a tentar algo com meu irmão?"

"Eu..."

"Sim ou não, mas tem que dar a resposta agora."

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele responde.

"Sim..."

"Então, depois a gente marca uma hora para conversar sobre isso tudo isso."

Despediu-se, deixando seu amigo para trás ainda mais abobalhado do que antes e, aos poucos percebendo que ainda havia uma esperança.

CONTINUA...

Pois é... Eu queria deixar o capítulo um pouquinho mais longo, mas não dava. Daí, parei por aqui mesmo.

Bem... Acho que estou sem comentários. Então, agradeço às várias pessoas que têm lido, acompanhado e comentado sobre a fic. Espero ter respondido a todos. Aliás! Tem gente que comenta no site sem estar logado e nem deixa e-mail, logo, fica impossível de responder. Então, gente, eu peço que deixem seus e-maisl para que eu possa agradecer.

Beijos e até o próximo (até que esse demorou pouco, né?)

Beijos, Otaku Chan


	13. Parte 13

Parte XIII

"Claro... Agora você lembra da pobre mortal que aparece diante de vós, majestade."

"Pára de besteira, Yukina? O assunto é sério."

"Ah, sim, perdão por debochar de momento tão sublime."

Hiei virou os olhos não acreditando no que ouvia. Pelo que parecia, a irmã ainda estava emburrada por ele ter dito mais cedo que precisava ir embora e que não poderia ficar para conversar. Quando queria ela era tão dramática...

"Tá, tudo bem." - concedeu ao ver que o irmão já estava perdendo a paciência - "O que você queria falar comigo de tão urgente?" - perguntou sentando-se sem cerimônia no sofá da sala da casa onde morou até poucas semanas.

"É que... Bem, você se casou, voltou a trabalhar e eu também trabalho." - bebericou o copo de água que estava em suas mãos, olhando-o intensamente antes de levá-lo a boca para não ter que encarar a irmã, pois não sabia como abordar o assunto. Resolveu ser direto. - "Estou pensando em vender a casa."

"Como?" - a reação da gêmea foi apenas de arregalar os olhos - "Mas por quê?"

"É como eu falei. Você saiu daqui e, bem, essa casa muito grande para eu ficar aqui sozinho. Estou procurando um lugar mais próximo do trabalho também e que seja bem menor."

"Mas pra que você me chamou então?"

"Pra perguntar se você está de acordo. Posso vender a casa?"

"Se você acha que o melhor pra você..." - respondeu com um suspiro. Mas depois de pensar um pouco abriu um sorriso em afirmação - "Você tem a minha permissão."

"Obrigado." - respondeu. Porém logo viu o sorriso de sua irmã desaparecer e ficou preocupado - "O que foi?"

"Hiei, você está ciente de que tem algum que não vai gostar disso, não é?"

"Disso o quê?" - perguntou sinceramente sem entender o que a irmã estava perguntando.

"Da venda da casa."

Yukina falava seriamente e olhando-o nos olhos. Ele ia abrir a boca e retrucar, dizendo que não havia entendido ainda, quando ele fechou a cara, finalmente se dando conta do que ela estava dizendo.

"Você está preparado para enfrentá-lo?" - disse antes que ele retrucasse.

"Yukina: a casa é nossa, minha e sua apenas. A gente comprou com nosso salário justamente para evitar problemas. Aliás, ele não estava pensando na gente quando pôs a casa a venda. A sorte era que já estávamos trabalhando e pudemos dessa forma comprá-la. Se vendeu, não mais é dele e ele não tem que gostar ou opinar."

"Mas agora ele sabe que está com a gente."

"Mas não é mais dele!" - o jovem acabou por se exaltar, soltou uma lufada de ar e passou a mão por sobre o rosto para se acalmar - "Yukina, se você não quer que eu venda, independente do motivo, fale, eu não me incomodo, agora, chegar e dizer que ele não vai gostar, pra mim, não faz a menor diferença."

"Hiei..." - abaixou os ombros e respirou fundo, cansada com a discussão boba - "Eu não me incomodo com o que você vai fazer com a casa, a gente já até conversou sobre isso inúmeras vezes antes, só estou alertando. Ele ainda não foi embora e acredito que não irá tão cedo. E se ele souber..."

"Se ele souber vai ficar sabendo apenas, está bem? Agora chega."

Uma tenso formou-se na sala. Yukina permanecia de cabeça baixa e seus olhos miravam as mãos. Essa cena era a que Hiei mais odiava, pois sabia que tinha, de alguma forma machucado a pessoa que mais lhe era importante na vida. Se levantou de onde estava, sentou-se ao lado da gêmea e, pondo a mão por sobre as da irmã, começou a falar.

"No se preocupe. Eu sei que você s está pensando em mim, mas é uma coisa que eu não posso evitar." - aproveitando que ela permanecia com o olhar baixo ele beijou-lhe a face - "Perdão se te magoei, tá?"

Deu um sorriso e, ainda sem olhar para o irmão recostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Você nunca me magoa, Hiei."

"Mentirosa"

Deu uma risada.

"Sou mesmo."

Ambos deram uma risadinha fraca e se olharam olhos nos olhos.

"Mas você sabe que só me magoa quando fica triste e insiste em ficar desse jeito, né?"

Ele apenas soergueu um canto dos lábios.

"Já pus o anúncio de venda na imobiliária. Daqui a pouco coloco na frente da casa."

"Hm... Então pra que me chamou se já tinha agilizado tudo?"

"Se você não concordasse, retiraria o anúncio."

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Por isso você não me atendeu prontamente hoje de manhã?"

"E por isso eu também saí às pressas do estúdio." - respondeu enquanto balançava a cabeça em concordância.

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim. Na verdade..." - respondeu enlaçando com os braços a cintura da irmã - "Ainda não terminamos de por a fofoca em dia..."

"Ah, verdade! Bem, lembra de..." - com uma sonora gargalhada começaram animados a conversa.

Aquele dia já estava acabando e mesmo assim tinha sido bastante agitado. Encontrava-se neste momento sentado no sofá de dois lugares, com as pernas estendidas por sobre o apoio do braço, pensativo. Depois de sua irmã ter ido embora ele se sentiu mais tranqüilo, aliviado. Estava com saudades dela e conversando puderam matar um pouco essa saudade. Agora ele teria que se acostumar, pois ela tinha uma vida nova. Não poderia a ficar visitando o tempo todo, afinal, como um casal, eles precisavam se aprumar, estreitar os laços e estabelecer o relacionamento. A vida de casado pedia isso, exigia esse esforço e não seria ele a dar uma de cunhado pentelho.

Mas, por mais que ele e a irmã tivessem trocado impressões e tal, nem toda a saudade pode ser liquidada. Afinal, parte dessa saudade se dirigia a uma pessoa em especial que, mais uma vez, o surpreendera naquela tarde.

**FlAsHbAcK**

_A campainha tocou. Fazia bem uma meia hora que sua irmã resolvera sair de perto de si para voltar pra sua casa e seu marido. Ela provavelmente tinha esquecido de alguma coisa, pois seria o único motivo para retornar. Porém, nem imaginava que ao abir a porta poderia se deparar com qualquer outra pessoa._

_Talvez até soubesse que poderia ser qualquer um, mas não ele._

_"Minamino?"_

_Um mal estar se instalou no momento em que a porta se abriu e Hiei deu de cara com Kurama. Era tudo o que ele queria e ao mesmo tempo era a última coisa que ele queria que acontecesse. Ainda não havia estruturado todas as emoções que o assolou no casamento de sua gêmea, nem havia ainda, com tantas coisas, pensado bastante a fundo sobre tudo. Até havia pensado sobre seus sentimentos, mas no final das contas, tudo o que ele fez até então foi fugir do colega e de si mesmo._

_"Olá, Nobuyuki-san."_

_E o mal estar continuou. Ambos ficaram ali, apenas se encarando. Num estalo, resolveu que o melhor seria ser cordial com o amigo. Não imaginava que o outro poderia ir a sua casa casa. Na verdade não imaginou que ele sabia onde morava, pois nunca o vira ali antes. Já tinha visto o cunhado, Yusuke, Keiko e até a Shizuka, mas não Shuuichi._

_Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça e mais mil passavam pelo seu corpo. No sabia como agir a tamanha proximidade. Estava com medo do que ele poderia ter ido fazer ali._

_"Desculpe o mal jeito." - respondeu balançando a cabeça e dando espaço para o ruivo passar. - "Queira entrar."_

_"Obrigado" - foi tudo o que respondeu. Nem acreditava que estava mesmo ali. Depois da rápida conversa que teve com Yukina na saída do estúdio ele teve mesmo alguns assuntos a resolver. Quando ia passando pela rua que avistou o bairro onde se encontrava e lembou de uma vez os rapazez terem dado o endereço da casa da Yukina. Então tudo passou rápido demais pela sua cabeça e quando deu por si, estava ouvindo uma voz conhecida lhe chamar pelo nome._

_"Sente-se, por favor." - Hiei apontou um dos sofás e sentou-se em outro que estava de frente para o apontado. A sua resposta foi apenas um sorriso que o desestabilizou. Fez toda força do mundo para não demonstrar o quanto se sentia afetado pela sua presença. Após incômodos segundos silenciosos, resolveu ser um bom anfitrião, como nunca o fora com ninguém. - "Eu não sabia que você sabia onde moro."_

_"Ah, uma vez os rapazes estavam para fazer uma visita Yukina e me chamaram, mas eu estava muito ocupado."_

_"Eu acho que me lembro desse dia, pois eles comentaram algo sobre um amigo que estava ocupado..." - novamente silêncio. E Kurama percebia que aquilo o deixava inquieto. Mas também percebia que ele não queria se expor demais. Resolveu ir direto ao assunto._

_"Imagino que deve estar querendo saber o que eu vim fazer aqui. Bem... Nos últimos dias aconteceram algumas coisas que nos pegaram desprevenidos, não é mesmo? Eu não imaginava que você fosse o irmão da Yukina, da mesma forma que você não sabia que eu era amigo do Yusuke e dos outros." - apenas esperou algum tipo de resposta vindo do rapaz. Após um aceno de cabeça continuou - "Mas também essas coisas causaram o nosso afastamento. Quero dizer, nós estávamos bastante próximos, éramos amigos. E independentemente do que tenha acontecido, sinto falta das nossas conversas..."_

_A cada minuto que falava via como Hiei ficava mais e mais tenso. Pra dizer a verdade, nem mesmo ele sabia o que falar nem como falar. A única coisa que passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento eram as palavras de Yukina. Resolveu que ser sincero era um bom começo. Estava apenas falando aquilo que lhe vinha boca, sem se segurar. Realmente se sentia bem ao lado dele. Gostava _muito _dele, mas se não pudesse tê-lo para si daquele jeito, gostaria de poder manter a amizade que tinham._

_"Eu sinto que você está fugindo de mim. Não gosto disso. Gostaria que pudéssemos retomar o que tínhamos antes."_

_"Você deve estar brincando. Não temos simplesmente como ignorar o que aconteceu, Kurama!" - se levantou enquanto falava. Não estava conseguindo acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Não dava simplesmente para acreditar que ele estava propondo que ambos se esquecessem do que tinha acontecido e simplesmente se tornassem amigos. A princípio era o que queria, que tudo se esvaísse com o tempo, mas no fundo tudo o que queria era poder continuar tudo aquilo. Viu Kurama com os olhos arregalados e tinha percebido o que tinha acabado de falar. Ainda estava confuso e não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Virou-se para a janela, de costas para o ruivo e prosseguiu._

_"Eu..." - não sabia como falar - "Eu realmente não sei o que pensar." - ficou um tempo em silêncio e depois concluiu, virando-se - "Estou confuso."_

_"Eu também estou." - Kurama deu um leve sorriso ao perceber que ele tinha sido sincero. - "Na verdade, eu não sei lidar com tudo isso. Sozinho." - Hiei olhou para Kurama com cara de pergunta. - "Acho que por enquanto, nós podemos continuar nossas vidas normalmente, como amigos. Como antes. Hiei, a gente não precisa mudar nada, mas eu..." - desviou os olhos e Hiei pode perceber o rubor nas faces do amigo. - "Eu sei que ficar longe de você não é a melhor solução para nossos problemas."_

**FlAsHbAcK**

Talvez ele tivesse razão. Talvez Kurama estivesse certo, afinal, eles se gostav... Eles sentiam alguma coisa especial. Por mais difícil que fosse para ele admitir. Afinal, nos dias em que estivera longe do amigo, não fazia outra coisa que não fosse pensar no ruivo. Se sentia bem perto dele e a princípio era isso o que importava no momento.

Tomara uma decisão naquele instante. E a seguiria até o fim.

"Só mais uma, vai, ruivinho?"

"Não. Eu já falei que não, Kuronue, que coisa." - bufou perante a insistência do amigo, mas acabou sorrindo - "Larga de ser chato!"

"Ah, eu não sou chato. Sou bem delineado" - deu uma voltinha com as mãos levantadas com um sorriso que beirava o imoral plantado nos lábios. - "Viu só?"

"Nossa... Você consegue piorar as piadas a cada dia que passa, viu?" - dessa vez Mukuro se intromete na conversa se aproximando dos dois rapazes.

"Isso mesmo" - concorda Kurama - "Agora que a sua namorada chegou, vai atazanar a paciência dela, vai!"

"Hei, hei, hei! Cuidado, Minamino. Olha o ditado, desejando o mal para o vizinho... Eu posso ser pior que ele tá?"

"Hn, nem me fale" - pensou alto. - "Olha, eu estou atrasado, não posso mais ficar aqui."

"Quanta maldade! Uma diz que sou uma praga, o outro dá uma de desentendido e sai correndo para um compromisso que eu sei que não tem..." - fala Kuronue fazendo drama teatralmente até que seu semblante se desanuvia - "AH! Você está com essa carinha aí, feliz e quer sair mais cedo? Arrumou um namorado! Ah! Shuuichi tá namorando! Tá namorando!" - começa então a cantarolar igual a uma criança, o que arranca risos de Mukuro e um olhar fulminante do ruivo.

"Pára com isso, Kuronue!"

"Ah, tá bem. Mas vai me dizer que você e o nosso baixinho não se acertaram?"

"Não! Digo... Conversamos e... Estamos nos falando. Voltamos a ser amigos" - respondeu com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios, como se o que tivesse conseguido fosse seu maior trunfo. Porém, aquela atitude só fez com que Kuronue e Mukuro olhassem sérios para ele.

"Amigos?" - falou Kuronue.

"Sim. Não estávamos nos falando, mas agora voltamos a nos falar e está tudo resolvido." - seu sorriso continuava nos lábios enquanto arrumava sua mochila.

"Tudo resolvido?" - falou Mukuro.

"Sim..." - voltou sua atenção para o semblante sério do casal e seu sorriso ia se desmanchando, pressentindo a preocupação dos dois.

Os dois se olharam ao mesmo tempo e quando olharam novamente para o modelo, sabendo que aquela desculpa de estar atrasado, apesar da negação, era uma desculpa para ver Hiei, o arrastaram para o café ao lado do estúdio, apenas para conversarem mais sossegadamente.

Ao se sentarem na mesa, Kurama resolveu se expressar.

"Gente, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu não acredito. Eu simplesmente não acredito!" - falava Mukuro, mais uma constatação que uma afirmação para o ruivo. Kuronue tomou a frente.

"Shuuichi, vocês se gostam e ficam nessa pasmacera? Como você pode fazer isso?!"

Só então Mukuro voltou sua atenção para Shuuichi.

"Olha aqui, Kurama. Está na cara que o Hiei gosta de você. Ele passou por muitos problemas na vida dele e isso o traumatizou, entendeu? Eu faço idéia do que seja, ele nunca me contou, mas nos últimos dias eu andei observando e... Ah, deixa pra lá."

"Eu não estou entendendo o que vocês estão tentando falar! Eu estou indo com calma, dá pra ver a insegurança dele..."

"Não!" - se exaltou a fotógrafa - "É pra fazer exatamente o contrário!" - se enfezando, virou o rosto, não conseguia falar mais nada. E o ruivo continuava com um olhar interrogativo que desviou pra o amigo.

"Kurama... Não transforme o que você sente em apenas uma amizade. Você gosta bastante do Hiei, e a gente já percebeu o quanto ele também gosta de você."

"Tá, mas vocês querem que eu faça o quê? Eu não posso forçá-lo a nada!"

"Pelo contrário, você DEVE forçá-lo!" - mais uma vez Mukuro cortava. Finalmente se acalmando, segurou as mãos do modelo a sua frente - "Preste atenção Kurama. Se depender do Hiei, vocês nunca irão sair disso. Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, adora você, não, ama você. Mas ele parece ter medo. Muito medo." - olhou bem firme nos olhos dele e falou - "Se você não tomar uma atitude mais enérgica, nada irá acontecer. E tanto você quanto ele irão sofrer muito por não poderem viver o que sentem um pelo outro."

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Gostava do Nobuyuki, aliás, Hiei, e pensou ter tomado uma atitude no dia anterior ao falar com o amigo dublador. Também Yukina tinha conversado com ele e sabia ter uma aliada. Aparentemente agora tinha mais dois. Apenas sorriu e falou brevemente a história do que tinha acontecido, tanto a rápida conversa com a Yukina - que ainda tinha mais uma que estava em pendência - e a conversa que teve com o amigo. Ao saber daquilo tudo, os amigos se sentiram mais aliviados e expuseram seus temores a Kurama.

"Kurama, você já viu que o Hiei é meio quieto, totalmente na dele. Algo me diz que aquilo não é uma atitude normal da personalidade dele. Quero dizer... Ele é reservado, mas ele se contém de um jeito que chega a ser mecânico, muito forçado. E eu já vi o Hiei relaxado." - comentava Kuronue.

"Eu sinto que alguma coisa aconteceu com ele. Não sei o quê, como ou quando, mas que aconteceu, aconteceu. E foi sério." - Mukuro deu uma pausa. - "Eu o conheço há muitos anos, tenho mais ou menos alguma idia, mas prefiro no criar hipóteses. Ele não te contou nada, você não viu nada?"

"Não. Ele é bastante reservado, então nada me foi dito".

"E a Yukina? Pelo que você disse, ela queria conversar com você, não é?"

"Sim, ela queria, Kuro. Quando cheguei em casa ontem já estava muito tarde. Vi que na secretária tinham algumas chamadas perdidas, duas eram dela, mas estava muito tarde pra retornar e como hoje eu tive que sair cedo..."

"Eu acho que você deve sim conversar com a Yukina. Ela deve estar querendo te contar alguma coisa." - deu um sorriso tranqüilo para o modelo a sua frente - "Pode ser que ajude." Kurama também sorriu. Era bom saber que as pessoas estavam ao seu lado, o apoiando. Teve que rir quando ouviu do casal que eles quase bancaram o cupido, mas viram que não haveria necessidade. Foi na descontração que ele viu o relógio e percebeu que estava em cima da hora.

"Gente, muito obrigado por tudo, mesmo. Eu agradeço, mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir. Tenho apenas vinte minutos para chegar ao estúdio."

"Sorte que o estúdio fica a quinze minutos daqui apenas. E Minamino: conte conosco".

"Obrigado. Tchau para vocês."

Deu as costas e foi embora apressado. Estava feliz de que a cada minuto que passava encontrava mais e mais aliados. Chegava a se sentir estranho, pois parecia que todo mundo agora estava tentando fazer com que ele e Hiei se acertassem. Parecia um caso público, ou um episódio de novela. Não sabia explicar. Se sentia um pouco incomodado sim, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia querido. Mas também temia que estivesse forçando Hiei a alguma coisa. Pensava que talvez o amigo percebesse que tudo não passava de uma confuso e que gostava dele apenas como amigo. Bem, agora só restava mesmo pôr tudo em pratos limpos e esclarecer aquela situação. Pior não poderia ficar e com certeza, no nível em que as coisas estavam, não perderia a amizade do dublador.

Foi com esse pensamento que deu de cara com a porta do elevador se abrindo no andar em que trabalhava. Havia chegado um pouquinho cedo, faltavam sete minutos.

"E aí, Minamino? Tudo em cima" - foi recebido por um sorriso de Satoro, como sempre desde que começou a trabalhar no estúdio. Retribuiu sinceramente o gesto.

"Tudo bem, Satoro, obrigado." - olhou para os lados como se procurasse algo, ou alguém.

"O Hiei ainda não chegou, se é o que quer saber." - falou descontraidamente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Kurama enrubesceu pelo comentário.

"Bem... Eu na verdade queria saber se a Yukina já havia chegado."

"Haha! Desculpa. Sim, sim, a Yukina já chegou" - Kurama esboçou um sorriso - "Mas também já foi." - o sorriso desapareceu - " que hoje o turno dela era diferente do de vocês. Ela tinha algumas outras coisas para resolver aqui dentro, mas a essa hora já deve ter ido embora."

"Ah..." Neste momento Hiei entra no estúdio e diferente do que todos pensavam, o clima era o mesmo traqüilo e agradável que aquela sala costumava ter há uns dias atrás.

"Ah, há quanto tempo que eu não fazia isso!" - um sorriso puro e sincero foi esculpido no rosto perfeito do belo modelo, com seus olhos fechados se eriçando todo ao erguer os braços e mantendo as mãos juntas como que num alongamento. Recebeu um olhar de canto do amigo radialista. Estavam sentados numa mesa que ficava ao ar livre, num parque, após terem comprado sorvete. Depois da conversa do dia anterior resolveram voltar a saírem juntos, relembrar os bons momentos. Saíram do estúdio e foram andando num silêncio que tinha se revelado confortável e não tenso como estava sendo nos últimos dias. - "Um passeio e um momento para descansar. Apenas aproveitar o dia, sem me preocupar com nada."

Hiei apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas como que em compreensão e concordância. Um estar na companhia do outro era fácil e agradável. Porém, como sempre, Kurama entendia e enxergava muito mais que a visão.

"O que aconteceu?" - perguntou para o amigo.

"O quê?" - sobressaltou-se o menor.

"Sabia que você estava distraído. Perguntei o que aconteceu."

"Muitas coisas..." - respondeu com um suspiro sem tirar os olhos de cima de seu pote com o sorvete.

"Aquela pessoa?"

"Aquela pessoa?" - perguntou Hiei sem entender.

"É. Há um tempo atrás você estava chateado por causa de uma pessoa. Você tinha dito que vocês tinham discutido, se desentendido ou algo parecido..."

Ficou olhando para o ruivo, forçando a memória e então lembrou-se do ocorrido.

"Ah, sim... . Basicamente ele sim." - respondeu voltando seus olhos para o sorvete.

"Hm... "aquela pessoa" creio que seja seu pai, não é?"

"Mas... Como você...?" - perguntou incrédulo. Se Kurama tivesse jogado verde com aquela informação, ele teria colhido maduro. Mas já era de se esperar, afinal, ele tinha observado tudo. Inclusive ele quase que testemunhara a discussão que os dois tiveram na cozinha do templo no dia do casamento.

"O casamento." - concedeu Kurama, sem dar margens segundas interpretações.

Não comentou mais nada. O amigo sempre via mais que os outros. Era astuto e observador, não deixava nada passar desapercebido, mas mantinha tudo em silêncio.

Hiei apenas suspirou e se perdeu por alguns segundos numa música que ouvia, não sabia de onde, mas bastante conhecida sua.

Koori no Naifu o Daite

_(Com uma faca de gelo nas mãos)_

Kokoro no izumi no soko ni  
Koori o haritsumenagara  
Ikite yuku no ga  
Ore no shukumei  
Tatakai nuku sono tame ni

_Enquanto eu congelo tudo o que está  
No fundo do lago do meu coração  
O meu destino é viver  
Para lutar até morrer_

Kokoro no hotori de anata ga  
Yasashiku ore o yonde mo  
Mimi o fusaide  
Hashiru hi mo aru  
Koori no naifu o daite

_Há dias em que, mesmo que você  
me chame bem junto ao coração  
Eu continuo correndo sem ouvir nada  
Com uma faca de gelo nas mãos_

Dakedo itsu no hi ka heiwa ga  
Kono you o atatameta nara  
Itetsuku souru mo tokedasu hazu sa  
Purizumu o hanachinagara

_Mas se um dia a paz  
Já aqueceu este mundo  
A minha alma congelada poder derreter  
Enquanto emana um arco-íris_

Sono hi ga kuru made  
Keep on going  
We are fighting  
Don't stop...

_Até esse dia chegar  
Continue em frente  
Nós estamos lutando  
Não pare... _

Mirai o shinjite kirikome  
Ikiru koto wa kake dakara  
Jibun o shinjite tobikome  
Jidai o tsukuru tame ni ho,ho,ho

_Ataque acreditando no futuro  
Porque viver é uma aposta  
Voe, acreditando em si mesmo  
Para construir uma nova era_

Kitto itsu no hi ka chijou ga  
Rakuen ni kawaru you ni  
Ore no buki sae  
Tokaseru hodo no  
Hizashi ni afureru you ni

_Para que um dia,  
O mundo se transforme num paraíso  
Para que um dia, o mundo transborde de luz  
Até as minhas armas derreterem_

Sono hi o motomete  
Keep on running  
We are fighting  
Go on...

_Buscamos esse dia  
Continue correndo  
Estamos lutando  
Continue... _

Mirai e no hashi o watarou  
Ikiru koto ga kake naraba  
Kotitsuku tsuribashi datte  
Hashitte watatte yaru ho,ho,ho

_Vamos atravessar a ponte para o futuro  
Se viver for uma aposta  
Mesmo se for uma ponte pênsil de gelo  
Vou correr, vou atravessá-la_

Going to my dream  
Fighting for my friends  
Running to my dream  
Fighting for my friends

_Indo em direção ao meu sonho  
Lutando por meus amigos  
Correndo em direção ao meu sonho  
Lutando por meus amigos_

Kokoro no izumi ni kakaru  
Niji no hashi o miru hi made...

_Até o dia em que veremos uma ponte de arco íris  
Por cima do lago do meu coração..._

Nem precisou ouvir a música inteira para reconhecê-la. Ele a conhecia de cor, tinha gravado aquela música dias antes do Kurama ter sido contratado para trabalhar junto dele. Sorriu: havia se lembrado de algo. Olhou para o amigo novamente e apenas falou:

"Hiei".

"Hã?" - o ruivo fez cara de quem não entendia.

"Tudo isso aconteceu por não termos nos apresentado direito desde o incio. Eu já te chamo de Kurama, mas você ainda me chama de Nobuyuki. Isso porque meu nome Hiei." - continuou sorrindo.

"Hiei" - respondeu em resposta ao argumento do rapaz moreno também com um sorriso. - "Mas você não acha que vai escapar da minha pergunta, acha?"

Na mesma hora o sorriso murchou e ficou fosco, ao mesmo tempo que abaixou a cabeça um pouco e desviou o olhar.

"Ah, Hiei, perdão. Eu não quero invadir a sua privacidade. Se você não quiser contar, então não conte, mas é que eu estava preocupado com você." - mostrou-se arrependido. Não queria estraçalhar a frágil confiança que restabeleceram há poucos dias, dessa forma, ficou com medo de pôr tudo a perder e pediu as desculpas mais sinceras de toda a sua vida. Porém, surpreendeu-se quando este sorriu de forma fraca e balançou a cabeça em negação, fechando os olhos e segurando de leve sua mão resolveu falar.

"É o Hiroshi." - puxou a mão de volta sem realmente perceber as emoções que eram exibidas nas esmeraldas. A garganta secando e a cabeça tiritando pelo enorme esforço por assimilar a palavra pai a Hiroshi. - "Eu não o vejo como pai. Muitas coisas ruins aconteceram no passado." - seus olhos que fitavam o nada voltaram-se para os olhos do ruivo com uma intensidade refletidas nunca antes vistas por ninguém. - "E agora ele retorna para reclamar algo do qual não tem o mínimo direito!"

"E isso te incomoda?" - perguntou serenamente, apenas para fazê-lo falar. Aparentemente ele precisava daquilo.

"Claro!" - respondeu, fazendo um esforço quase palpável para que não explodisse. - "Estávamos bem sem ele! Eu e Yukina passamos por muitas dificuldades por causa dele e hoje, hoje que estamos nós dois muito bem, ele aparece novamente? Nunca tivemos um pai e ele resolve aparecer hoje, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Dispenso."

"Já pensou que você poderia tirar mais da metade desse fardo que carrega sozinho nas costas se você simplesmente esquecesse?"

"Como??" - perguntou sem entender.

"Você mesmo falou: passado. Já foi. Já passou" - se aproximou apenas para que seus rostos focassem mais próximos e a profundidade do olhar aumentasse - "Já acabou."

Negou com um movimento débil da cabeça.

"Você não entende..."

"Entendo sim. Sei que é difícil, mas ninguém falou que era pra ser fácil." - se afastou um pouco e levantou-se. Antes de ir embora falou:

"Pense nisso um pouco. Às vezes é o que falta. Se precisar de mim, você sabe onde me encontrar. Saiba que pode contar comigo."

Viu o amigo se afastar e pôs-se também a ir embora com a cabeça repleta por pensamentos sobre o pai, sobre a irmã, a avó, Kurama e sobre si mesmo.

Nem havia reparado no trajeto até sua casa. Só havia acordado quando se jogara no sofá de sua sala.

Estava cansado, exausto para ser mais exato.

Cansado de tudo.

Até aquele momento, seu objetivo havia sido sua irmã: torná-la uma mulher maravilhosa, uma perfeita dama. Hn. Conseguira. Não pode evitar o sorriso. Ela se casou e agora estava muito feliz. Perfeitamente como havia planejado. Exatamente como havia desejado. Agora aquela casa estava grande demais para ele que já não tinha mais objetivos em mente. Era como um velho que concluiu todos os seus planos e agora apenas aguardava a morte. Mas ele ainda era jovem, sabia disso.

Ele poderia muito bem arrumar qualquer outro objetivo. Pela sua idade, até mesmo construir um objetivo.

Ele também poderia muito bem apenas aceitar o destino, mas ele ainda não conseguia isso... Não se permitia.

"O que eu faço agora..." - soltou num sussurro esfregando os olhos com a ponta dos dedos. - "Por hora acho melhor dormir" - concluiu ao sentir o corpo dolorido reclamando por cama.

Tinha ido à cozinha para beber um copo de leite e quando voltava ouviu som de batidas na porta.

Apenas estranhou e nem pensou muito antes de se dirigir até a mesma e abrir, dando passagem para a pessoa sem nem ver quem era e fechando a porta em seguida.

Tudo isso para se arrepender de no ter pensado ser muito tarde para visitas.

Hiroshi...

"A gente vai conversar, Hiei. E vai ser agora."

CONTINUA...

NOTA: A música "Koori no Naifu o Daite" utilizada na fic foi tirada, novamente do site da Lalachan, que não mais se encontra no ar e a tradução foi feita por Eduardo A. D Lima, em 1997 interpretada por Megumi Ogata, dubladora de Shuuichi Minamino (Kurama).

Pois é, pois é. Ainda não tenho meu próprio PC, mas estamos caminhando para tal. Por imprevistos, tivemos que comprar um novo lá pra casa (com o dinheiro do meu note T-T). O pior é que o antigo está com todas as informações da minha fic (inclusive a continuação e outras fics que eu estava escrevendo) e o novo não tem leitor de disquete e o antigo era tão antigo que não tem porta USB e nem o gravador de CD está funcionando. Logo... Estou desesperada...

Bom, for meu desespero, finalmente, depois de quase um ano, consegui (espero) corrigir o capítulo que a ***** desse site fuzilou, comendo todas as palavras que possuem algum tipo de acento ou til.

Gente, espero qu7e se divirtam, não, não abandonei essa fic e sim, espero do fundo do meu ser que finalmente os tils e os acentos permaneçam no .

Beijos e até a próxima (que espero seja breve!) o/

Otaku Chan


End file.
